Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Castiel tells Dean how he feels on the eve of what he thinks is his death. But he survives, and Dean and Castiel explore this new relationship. Sam joins them, and they fight to end the Apocalypse. Dean becomes a father. SLASH Destial MPREG. warning: some OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**ok, so this scene if taken from Season 5, episode 3, "Free to Be You and Me."**

**I just changed it up a bit!**

**"Actions Speak Louder Then Words"**

Dean was standing in a dingy grey room, waiting for Castiel. He paced back and forth, anxiously waiting. Since Sam left, eager to get out of the hunting business after he started the Apocalypse by breaking the last seal, Dean had been working with Castiel. Castiel was a good partner, as he knew some heavenly information that Sam could never know. Castiel had told Dean that he believed the Archangel Raphael knew the location of God's vessel on Earth. And he had told Dean to wait here while he searched for an important item that could help them get the information out of Raphael. Dean sighed. He had never liked waiting much.

"Damn it, Cass where are you?" Dean inquired of the empty room, then spun around as he heard a swish of air behind him.

Castiel was standing there, looking a little tired. He eyed Dean before moving towards him.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Jerusalem." Castiel replied. He noticed Dean looked agitated for some reason. Probably because he never liked waiting around.

"How was it?" Dean said sarcastically. Castiel was doing some world-traveling while he was going crazy waiting for him?

"Arid." Castiel placed an old, hand-molded clay jug on the rough wooden table that stood in the middle of the room.

"What is that?" Dean questioned, looking at it in interest.

"It's oil. It's very special and very rare." Castiel explained, sitting down at the table and staring at the jug. He was beginning to feel a bit nervous about what they were attempting to do.

"What are we gonna do, trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean said sarcastically, and Castiel smiled inside. Dean had the best humor, even in the worst of times. He was even be funnier than Uriel, and he was the funniest angel in the whole garrison. No matter how bad things got, when Dean cracked a humorous line, it cheered Castiel up right away.

"No, we are not going to cook with it." Castiel said.

"So this ritual of yours, when does it have to go down?" Dean asked, standing behind Castiel. Castiel could feel the brush of Dean's jacket against his, and he shivered. He always liked to test out how close he could get to Dean, trying to get as close as he could so he could smell the old leather of his jacket, or his cologne, but after Dean had the little talk with him about 'personal space' he had backed off, and felt rather hurt by it. It had annoyed Dean to no end when Castiel would suddenly appear behind him and watch him. After a while of this, Dean had finally talked to him. He guessed Dean hadn't felt the spark that he felt, or he would not have told Castiel to stop. And it hurt him more then he realized it could.

"Sunrise. We have to perform the ritual at sunrise." Castiel said.

"Tell me something, you keep saying we're gonna trap this guy, but isn't that like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean said, curious. He knew Archangels were powerful, and he was wondering exactly how hard this was going to be.

"No. It's harder." Castiel said.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked. He had died enough already, and it was nice to know if you were about to be killed again.

"You do." Castiel answered, looking down at his feet.

"So odds are, you're a dead man tomorrow?" Dean asked. "Well, last night on earth, what are your plans?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, taking in his features quickly as he so often did, so Dean wouldn't notice him staring. He knew what he wanted to do, but that was impossible, if Dean didn't feel the same way.

"I thought I'd just sit here quietly." Castiel said, knowing he had to give some kind of answer, even if it wasn't the truth.

Dean took another quick peek around the depressing dirty room, and glanced at Castiel unbelievingly. "Dude, come on, anything? Booze, women?"

Castiel looked away, embarrassed. No, he had never been with anyone before. This conversation was going in a direction that Castiel did not want it to head in.

"You have been with a woman before? Or an angel at least? You mean to tell me you haven't been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean said, his mouth practically gaping open in surprise.

"Look, I have never had occasion, okay?" Castiel said a bit angrily. I never even wanted to do cloud-seeding, until I met you. But I know that's impossible, so, no, I haven't.

"Well, there's one thing I know for certain. You are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch." Dean said, grabbing his jacket and motioning to Castiel to get up.

"Where are we going?" Castiel stood, noticing Dean's well-muscled chest through his thin t-shirt as he put on his jacket.

Dean grinned. "Strip club, baby."

Castiel shook his head. "No, Dean, I am not going."

"Come on, Cass, live a little before you die. You want to do something, now's the time to do it! So what do you want to do?"

Castiel glanced at the grinning Dean. He was right. If he was going to die anyway, what was the sense of not telling Dean how he felt? He wouldn't be around if Dean decided to laugh at him like he was joking. An if Dean felt the same way he did, well, he would be able to die happy.

"Well, I, um.." Castiel looked terrified, feeling fear swallow his voice and Dean lost his grin. "You alright? Calm down, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I just want to say that I..I.. Well, I.." Castiel couldn't get the words out, he just couldn't. And then he remembered something he remembered a human saying once: actions speak louder then words. Since he couldn't make the words work, perhaps he should try an action instead?

Castiel took a deep breath, and then walked closer to Dean, who had a perplexed expression on his handsome face.

Just do it, Castiel. Do it! Castiel leaned in quickly, grabbing the front of Dean's jacket, and pressed his lips against Dean's. It felt like every molecule in his body was exploding with pleasure. This feeling was unlike anything Castiel had ever felt. He had heard other angels speak of true joinings, feeling the pull of another angel, the attraction, when it was time to pick a mate, but Castiel had never felt attracted to anyone else in his life, except Dean. It was ..Castiel couldn't even explain, he just knew it made his heart soar, feeling Dean in this way at last.

Then he felt Dean stiffen in his grasp as he came out of the shock of the moment. Castiel pulled away suddenly as if he was burned, all good feelings gone, replaced by embarrassment and regret.

Dean was staring at Castiel. "Cass, I don't..what was that?"

Castiel fell back into his chair and put his head into his hands. He should have never done that! What was he thinking? His last night on earth with Dean, and now he had marred it with that single action.

Dean bent down beside his angel friend, feeling very confused. He had often seen Castiel looking at him in strange ways, and he thought it was just the way angels were, but now that he thought of it, he knew Cass's looks were that of a person who wants something so badly, but can't have it.

"Listen, just tell me what's going on," Dean said, trying to be gentle and understanding, but his voice coming out gruff instead.

Castiel raised his head from his hands, and to surprise, he was looking right into Dean's face, which was eye-level with his own.

"You said it was my last night on earth, and if I wanted to do something, this was the time to do it. So I did what I wanted to do."

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at his hands. "I-uh- didn't know that you felt that way."

"To answer your question from before, I have never had occasion to do 'cloud-seeding' because I never wanted to, Dean. I have never felt that attraction to any other angels, or humans, before. Except you. I thought you might feel the same."

Dean got up and sat on the chair opposite from Castiel. "Look, I like you Cass, but as a friend. I'm more the- ah- woman-type myself."

"I thought we were close." Castiel could feel his eyes burning. What was that dripping down his cheeks? Castiel touched his face. Tears.

Dean looked alarmed at the sight of the angel crying in front of him. Hell, he didn't even know that angels could cry. This was just so weird, it was taking him a while to wrap his mind around it. He shook his head, trying to clear it of it's hazy confusion.

"Yeah, we are, but it's like how I am with Sam, Cass. Man, me and you, we're like brothers. You've helped us out so much, and I really am grateful for that. But I just don't think of you in that way."

Castiel rubbed his eyes. This was another new feeling that he had experienced today : crying.

Dean looked at him, feeling terrible. He hadn't had much experience with true love, except Lisa, but he knew how Castiel must be feeling. Not knowing what else to do, acting on instinct, Dean leaned over and hugged the depressed angel, trying to find some way to comfort him.

Castiel pressed his face into Dean's shoulder, finally close enough to smell the leather and cologne. He wanted to stay here forever in Dean's arms, and forget about everything else that was going on in the world. He wanted to leave with Dean, forget about being an angel, forget about monsters, and heaven, and Sam. Because Dean was the only thing he wanted. He would even gladly give up his heavenly powers just to be with Dean.

"Listen, I know there is nothing I can say that's going to make you feel better, but I can't change how I feel, Cass. But I do know how to deal with this kind of thing. What do say we forgo the strip club, and just get a couple drinks at a bar? It'll make you feel better, I promise." Dean suggested, letting Castiel go.

Castiel nodded, not wanting to say 'no' to Dean, and stood, even though he wanted Dean to keep comforting him, feeling the warmth where Dean had been touching him grow cold.

"Great!" Dean said enthusiastically. He could use a few drinks after what just happened. It had creeped him out, Castiel kissing him like that. It could probably be compared to how he would feel if Sam kissed him. Dean shuddered. Horrible thought, why did he even think that?

"Let's go then." Dean left the room, and Castiel followed, still feeling depressed. If he did survive tomorrow, Dean would never look at him the same way again, because he would always know how Castiel felt about him. And he hoped Dean would not tell Bobby and Sam. He couldn't stand if they looked at him in that strange way also. Castiel sighed. Well, he had accomplished what he had set out to do: tell Dean how he felt. Even if it didn't work out, at least he got it off his chest. Although he knew if he did survive, now that he had felt that feeling with Dean, he was sure he would want to feel it again. It would drive him, make him obsessed and crazy, wanting to kiss Dean again, or maybe more.

Castiel smiled. Maybe Dean would give in someday, maybe he would get his soul mate, and then he would obtain true happiness. But for now, he would try to enjoy himself with Dean, even if he couldn't have him in the way that he wanted.

**Please, please review! This is my first slash I've ever written, so I don't know if it's good. But you can tell in the show, there is so something going on there, but I believe Dean doesn't know. It's just how Cass looks at him, you know? He doesn't do it with sam, either, just Dean, that I've noticed. And he even said, I think in Season 5, or 6? That he "shares a more profound bond" with Dean. Anyway, please review and let me know how I did.**

**Oh, also, do you think I should continue this? If so, please send me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for the reviews :Weridname234, PrincessAnime8, and Destiel-Sabriel1979**

**I going to try to continue this, please keep reviewing and tell me if I'm doing okay, and give me ideas, too!**

**Chapter Two**

Castiel glanced at Dean. He was sitting a few seats down from Castiel at the bar chatting up a shapely brunette. Castiel took a swig from the glass in front of him. Dean was right; the booze did make him feel better. This was his tenth shot and he was starting to feel warm and light headed.

"Hey," a beautiful woman in a short red shirt and a tight shirt that highlighted all the important parts sat down next to Castiel. "You look like hell."

Castiel looked at he skeptically. "I do not look like Hell. How could you compare my features to Hell when you've never been there?"

The woman stared at him for a minute in confusion, then shook her head. "I think maybe you've had too many drinks."

"I don't think I've had enough." Castiel replied and ordered another from the bartender.

"Maybe I could.. ah, cheer you up a little if you want to come back to my place? You are cute." The woman touched Castiel's face.

"No, I do not think so."

"Come on, honey, I could show you a good time," the woman leaned forward and whispered in the angel's ear. Castiel shrank back.

"No."

The woman leaned closer and kissed Castiel. Castiel pushed her away, his nose full of the smell of her heavy, sweet perfume, and she lost her balance and fell onto the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" the woman screeched angrily.

Dean looked over at the sound. Castiel stood up.

"I said no." he downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass back on the counter. "I don't understand why you humans keep pushing and pushing." he spun around and headed for the exit, angry.

"Cass, where are you going?" Dean called after him.

Castiel ignored the man he longed to be with, and left.

Dean sighed dramatically and said to his lady friend, "Sorry, he's not used to interacting with the public." before following Castiel. He looked around outside, but Castiel was gone. He supposed this had something to do with what had happened earlier that evening, when Castiel had confessed his true feelings. It had creeped Dean out, and when they got to the bar, Dean had found a pretty woman to talk to and had left Castiel alone. He probably shouldn't have done that, he probably should have sat next to him and talked to him, but it was just creepy to think about. Him and Cass...although, he suddenly realized he did find himself longing for the angel at times when Sammy wasn't there, or sometimes he just wanted to talk to Castiel. It was reassuring knowing that he had an angel watching over him. And now that angel had gone who knows where. Dean sighed and went back inside. He would find Cass later, but now he needed some more booze. Booze always made these horrible situations seem not so horrible.

Castiel reappeared in the dirty room that he and Dean had left not that long ago. He sat down in a corner so that he was covered with shadows and put his head on his knees. There were the tears again.

Angels shouldn't be able to cry, Castiel thought angrily. It was demeaning. Up until today, Castiel didn't think angels could cry, and he wished he didn't find out that they could.

He ran his hands through his hair. Seeing Dean talking to that woman at the bar had raised feelings in him, jealousy, or envy perhaps? Right after he had told Dean how he felt, and it seems as if Dean brushed it off as if it hadn't happened, and went straight for the pretty girl. And that woman coming onto him was just too much.

Castiel used his sleeve to wipe his face. He half hoped that he did die tomorrow; it would be better then living and being depressed and miserable all the time. Now he understood why some humans committed suicide.

He suddenly wished that he was a human, and he had never heard of or met Dean Winchester. But then he thought of another human saying: Is it better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all?

He thought about this for a minute and then decided: if this was the kind of pain you went through when you were in love, then it would be better to have never loved at all.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviewing: Weridname234, YaoiIsMyDrug.23, amelispendragon, and Moridash, and to everyone who favorited and added this to their story alert**

**I guess I'm doing okay if you all like it!**

**Chapter 3**

Dean tripped a little as he entered the old broken down house where they were going to perform the ritual to trap Raphael. He was more then a little drunk, and his vision was a bit hazy. He peered around the room for Castiel, but he didn't notice the angel, who was sitting in the shadows.

Castiel looked up as Dean entered. The other man was obviously very drunk, as someone could tell very easily by the way he staggered around and almost tripped and fell on his face. Until he did trip and fall on his face. His face made contact with the dirty, dusty floor, and Castiel leapt up.

"Dean, are you alright?' Castiel grabbed his arm and helped Dean stand. Blood was pouring out his nose; it looked like it was broken.

"I will be once you do your angel magic and heal me up," Dean slurred.

"You know, maybe I'll just leave you like that," Castiel said, letting go of Dean's arm so that he fell to the floor again.

"Why're you mad, Cass? Is it cause I said I don't love you?" Dean laid down on the wooden floor and moved his arms and legs back and forth in the grime on the floor. "Look, Cass, I'm making a snow angel!"

Castiel rubbed his forehead wearily. Why did he have to be attracted to someone that was drunk half the time, and the other half a stubborn ass?

"No, I'm mad, because after what I told you how I felt, we went to the bar, and you just... you just... you sat there with that woman right in front of me and..." Castiel broke off, too upset to continue.

"Hey, Cass, do you know that rhyme?" Dean giggled, still making his snow angel. "Dean and Cass sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes..."

"Shut up, Dean, that is not a laughing matter." How could he just make fun of Castiel's feelings that way? It wasn't right, after all he did for Dean and Sam, and they couldn't give him an ounce of respect.

"No, I shouldn't laugh, it hurts my nose. Owww." Dean pinched his nose and pulled his fingers back, covered in blood. "Look at the blood, Cass, I bet Sam'll want some.."

"Dean, I would advise you to be quiet, you're getting on my nerves. Since you're drunk, I guess I'll have to do the ritual myself later..." Castiel sat down and stared at Dean, who was still lying on the floor.

"Yeah, cause you're gonna die, right? And you didn't want to do it with a woman tonight, did you, you wanted me." Dean chuckled. "I'm so hot, even guys want me."

"You know, that is not the reason I like you. I can't say why, but...Dean?" Castiel got up and walked over to Dean, who had passed out with a grin still plastered on his face. Castiel sighed before kneeling next to Dean on the floor and touching his nose gently. The swelling and the blood instantly disappeared. He brought his hand a little higher and ran it through Dean's hair slowly, savoring the feel.

"Dean, I don't understand why you don't feel the same as I do. I thought, after all this time, you might feel the same, but you continue to go after all these women, and then there was Lisa. Every time you called me down, I was wishing it was because you wanted to tell me how you felt. But no, it was because you needed something, or because you needed me to save you. Not that I mind saving you, of course, but I would like some respect for once. Instead of demanding things of me, can't you just ask nicely?" Castiel sighed and stared at Dean's face. He ran his hand down Dean's cheek feeling the light stubble there, over his freshly healed nose, over his soft, enticing lips, before continuing his speech to the unconscious man. "I wanted to tell you how I felt tonight because I might die tomorrow, I wanted to know if you felt the same. Not that I know, I can't say that I will rest peacefully, but at least I know. I can respect how you feel though, and I just want you to do the same for me. And always remember that no matter how you feel, my feelings will never change. I will always love you."

Dean suddenly sat up and shook his head confusedly. "Where am I? I just remember being so damn drunk and.." he jumped up, noticing that Castiel was sitting beside him. "What did you do?"

"I don't understand what you mean." Castiel had pulled his hand off Dean as soon as he sensed that Dean was waking up.

"I was drunk. I didn't know you could heal being drunk." Dean looked down at the angel sitting morosely on the ground.

"Neither did I." Castiel was a bit surprised; he thought that angel powers could only heal physical injuries.

"Were you touching me?" Dean said, surreptitiously checking the buttons and zippers on his clothes to make sure they were closed.

"What?" Castiel blushed a little, and was glad the house was so dark and gloomy so that Dean could not see.

"Well, to heal someone, you have to touch them, right? But if you didn't know you take away people's drunken stupors, then why would you touch me?" Dean was watching him suspiciously, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Because you broke you nose when you tripped and fell," Castiel said shortly, standing up. He did not want Dean to know the way he was caressing his face while he was unconscious. How dare Dean think he would anything more then that while he was out of it, anyway.

"I don't remember my nose.."

"Of course you don't, because you were drunk!" Castiel screamed at him. He took a deep breath and let it slowly out. Getting emotional was not going to help this situation.

"Cass, calm down." Dean had never seen Castiel lose it like that before. "I'm sorry."

"Can we just sit here now, and wait until morning?" Castiel headed back over to his now-familiar chair.

"Yeah, I'm actually gonna go outside and get some air," Dean left, but stood right outside the doorway of the room that Castiel was in. He reached toward the front door, opened it, and closed it again so Casteil would think he went outside. Then he resumed watching Castiel.

He saw the angel's shoulders droop and he watched as Castiel put his head in his hands. Dean knew that he was upset. He didn't know what he had said when he was drunk, but it must have bothered Cass. Castiel's shoulders shook, and Dean heard a few soft sobs escape from between his hands.

Dean slumped against the doorway. He knew he was being insensitive when he had ignored Cass at the bar like that, and even talked to that woman, but he was doing what came naturally to him. When he was upset, he went for two things: booze and women. And he didn't even know what to say to Castiel anyway, what was there left to say? He told Castiel he didn't have feelings for him, and he didn't, right? Right?

Dean thought about this as he listened to Castiel's soft sobs, sobs that tore at his heart.

**Please review, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviewing: CeeCee-ess, gleca, ameliapendragon, and Weridname234.**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Actions Speak Louder Then Words**

** Chapter Four**

_What do I feel for Cass_? Dean thought. He felt like banging his head against the wall he was leaning on. He could still hear Castiel sniffling every now and then, and he felt terrible. Had he just dismissed Castiel's true feelings because it was just too strange to think about being in a relationship with another man when he had been going out with woman his whole life? Or was it because he really did think of Castiel as a brother, like Sam, and just couldn't even imagine him in that way? Or maybe he had dismissed it because it was true that he felt the same way.

He thought about that fluttery feeling he got when Cass got that confused look on his face when he didn't understand something. It was kind of cute.

_Wait! Did I just say that Cass was cute? What is wrong with me?_ Dean thought. But it _was_ cute. Dean smirked a little.

He thought about the small smile that sometimes showed up on the angel's face when things were going well. At those times, Dean felt like smiling too.

And what about how things were between them lately? Since Sam was gone, off on his own, Castiel was now Dean's partner. They had been having fun, or more like, Dean was having fun, laughing at Castiel's obvious mistakes in interrogating people, or how he just expected humans to know the truth about demons and angels really existing.

He remembered how he had straightened Castiel's tie before they went to interrogate some witnesses. He sensed Castiel tensing up as his hand worked with the tie under Castiel's chin. He had patted Cass's chest when he was done, in a good-to-go gesture, and he noticed that Cass looked...well..almost..could angels look lustful?

What about all those times Cass had just appeared in a room, right behind him or close next to him? He had found it annoying at the time, but since he had told Cass to stop, he missed it. The angel had looked sad and disappointed when they had the talk about personal space, and Dean couldn't understand why at the time. Now he knew that Cass just wanted to be near him, and he had pushed Cass away without even realizing it, hurting Castiel deeply.

_Damn, it, Dean_! he cursed himself. And now he was confused beyond confusion. He wasn't sure how he felt, and if Castiel died tomorrow, he would never know, and Castiel would never know how he felt, either.

Dean stood, suddenly, wanting to make amends before it was too late. He noticed that the sky was beginning to brighten a little in the distance. He had to hurry. He re-entered the room, where the angel's face was still embraced in his arms.

"Cass," Dean touched his friend's shoulder gently.

The angel sat up quickly, and Dean saw tear tracks on his cheeks. He reached out a hand and softly drew it down Castiel's cheek, wiping what was left of the salty streams.

Castiel looked up at him in wonder, feeling the tingles that started in his cheek where Dean had touched him and continued through the rest of his body.

Dean smiled at him, but didn't say anything. Then he reached his arms around Cass and hugged him tightly to his chest.

Castiel felt relaxed in Dean's embrace, but he was throughly shocked. What had happened? Why was Dean acting like this? He didn't understand. Castiel grabbed tightly onto Dean's jacket and pressed his face into the other's man's chest. He wished this could last forever.

Dean noticed Castiel's tight grip on him and felt him relax a bit. He felt bad when he finally let go; it had felt nice to hold Cass like that, to comfort him. Dean drew the other chair right in front of Cass and sat down so they were eye to eye. He clasped his hands in front of him, wondering where to begin.

"Listen, Cass, I am truly sorry if I made you feel bad. I'm sorry for whatever I did while I was drunk, and what I did when I wasn't. I feel terrible. And I was really thinking about what you said, and I just don't know how I feel anymore. I just wanted to tell you that I... I think I like you, Cass." Dean swallowed. Now he realized why Castiel had never told him his true feelings; this was harder then he ever thought it would be. It took courage to tell someone that you loved them. "But I'm not sure in what way. I didn't want you to die thinking that I hated you. Because it's just the opposite. And I wanted you to know that." Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel's hand, squeezing it, wanting to reassure Castiel that he was telling the truth and not just saying these things to make Cass feel better because he might die soon.

Castiel was staring at his hand inside Dean's. Was there really hope? Could Dean actually feel the same way he did? Or as he said, he didn't know how he felt right now. If he didn't die...would they be able to go further, and discover what really lied between them?

"Cass?" Dean snapped his fingers in front of Castiel's face. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am just..overwhelmed at the moment, Dean." Castiel smiled. "But I am glad that you told me that. It makes me feel better."

Dean grinned. "Good. Now you have a reason to live, then. Make sure you don't die when we trap Raphael, because I'll miss you more then you could imagine."

Dean glanced out the dirty, grimy window and he could see the orange glow of the rising sun. He hadn't really thought about a world without Cass before now. It would be more then just him not being there when they needed heavenly help to get them out of a bind; it would be losing a friend, a brother...maybe even a lover. His heart broke at the thought, and he decided he would not let that happen.

He gently touched Castiel's face again. "Don't die, Cass. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Castiel stared into Dean's hazel eyes, knowing that he was telling the truth, and savoring those words, the words he dreamed about hearing, that he longed to hear. And Dean had finally said them, and now he might die.

"We have to trap Raphael, Cass." Dean stood, releasing his hold on Castiel's hand, and immediately Castiel wanted that back. He wanted to take Dean's hand again, but Dean was right, there was work to do; lives depended on it. Castiel took the old clay jug and walked to the middle of the room. Then he tipped it down so a steady stream of dark, glistening oil poured from it. Castiel formed a large, perfect circle, and then set the jug back on the table.

"Now we just have to summon Raphael," Castiel looked at Dean; this might be the last time he could set his eyes on the man he loved. But at least now he knew that that man might feel the same way about him.

**Ooooh, please review! **

**OMG! I just started watching Season 7, poor Cass melted into the water! And Dean saved his trenchcoat and kept it! I'm gonna cry now! Oh, Dean, you saved his coat! *Crying* Oh, Cass, I miss you!**

**I hope you like this chapter! I know I do! Until next chapter, **

**Dementors**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviewing: moridash, Weridname234, CeeCeeEss, Theoriginalflame**

**Actions Speak Louder Then Words**

**Chapter 5**

Castiel stood in the middle of the room, just outside the circle of oil, and began chanting in Latin to summon the Archangel, Raphael. He paused for a moment and glanced at Dean standing next to him, and then continued chanting.

The sun peeked through the window as Castiel finished, and Dean looked around.

"So where is he?"

"Shh." Castiel glanced around.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them, with almost electric-like blue wings. He was African American with short hair and dark eyes. The blue wings rose above him, crackling with power. The lights in the room suddenly blew out.

"Oh, there he is," Dean muttered.

Raphael grinned as he looked at Castiel. "Hello, Castiel. A pleasure."

Castiel glared.

"I must say, I am surprised to see you after I exploded you all over that Prophet's living room."

"And I must say, I'm not surprised to see that you're as stupid as you look." Dean quickly lit a match, and threw it down onto the circle of oil and it ignited immediately, trapping Raphael inside a ring of fire.

Raphael looked shocked for a moment, then regained his composure. He clapped his hands lightly. "Very good, but you know this won't hold me for long."

"Where is he?" Castiel stepped forward and addressed Raphael.

Raphael smirked. "Are you talking about God, Castiel?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

Raphael gave a hearty chuckle. "He's dead and gone, Cass. For good."

"No! You're lying!" Castiel said quietly.

"Why would God let all of this happen if he were alive?" Raphael gestured to the window. "Think, Castiel. Why would he let the Apocalypse happen? He's gone. He left."

"He can't be!" Dean reached out a hand and placed it on Castiel's forearm, trying to comfort the distressed angel, and Castiel shrugged him off.

"So, he left you in charge, then, is that what you're saying? You bastard!" Castiel said, circling around the other trapped angel. "You think you can do whatever you want?"

"Yes, I do. God's last wishes were for Lucifer and Michael to fight, and restore order. And I'm going to make sure that it happens. And now I know where Michael's vessel is, so I think I'll be giving him that information."

Castiel ran his hands through his hair, angry. "Well, the apocalypse will not happen, Raphael, I will make sure of it. And you will not get Dean. And if God is really dead, I don't believe he would have wanted Lucifer and Michael to destroy the world."

Castiel grabbed Dean's arm. "We're leaving."

"Don't leave me like this, Castiel, it will be the last thing you ever do. I find you, and I will kill you!" Raphael screamed.

But Castiel turned his back on the furious Archangel. Raphael raised his hand, and the window suddenly blew in. Castiel jumped in front of Dean to protect him from flying glass, and he got a face-full himself. He didn't look back, however, but continued dragging Dean out of the house. When they were outside, they could still hear Raphael screaming in fury behind them.

Castiel didn't stop until they reached the Impala that was parked in front of the house. He pulled the door open and fell inside. Dean got in the driver's seat and looked at Castiel carefully.

"Cass, your face..." the angel's face had shards of glass in it, and trickles of blood were running down it. Castiel sighed, closed his eyes, and the wounds disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Dean was worried by Castiel's silence.

"Just drive,"Castiel said hoarsely, and looked out the window.

"Does this mean you're gonna stick around and not do your disappearing trick?" Dean said, starting up the Impala. He could still hear Raphael roaring in the house.

"Dean," Castiel glanced at him with desperation in his voice. "How could God be dead? I didn't know that was possible."

"Cass, do you believe he's dead?" Dean said, his voice hard. He didn't like seeing Castiel like this; beaten, broken.

"No, I don't want to, but Raphael said..."

"Are you really gonna listen to that bastard, Cass? Why even trust him? We'll find God. I'll help you find him."

"I can't ask you to do that, it's dangerous." If Dean was hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself.

"Yeah, and when has my life ever been safe? I'm gonna help you."

"Thank you, Dean." He knew there was no sense in arguing with Dean when he had made up his mind.

Dean reached out and gripped Castiel's hand tightly inside his. "I'll stay with you. You don't have to do everything, alone, you know. I've learned that the hard way."

"I didn't die, Dean." Castiel suddenly gave a small smile, looking at his hand inside Dean's.

"What? I know you didn't, you're right here..." Dean said, clearly confused at the abrupt change of subject.

Castiel leaned toward him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "You said you didn't know what you would do if I died. Now that I survived, do you know what you're gonna do?"

Dean stared at the angel; his lips felt like they were on fire where Castiel had touched them. A loud honking made him look back at the road; he had swerved into the opposite lane, and he pulled the wheel to force the car back into the correct lane.

"Cass, don't do that when I'm driving. It's distracting."

"Is that a good thing?" Castiel said slyly.

"Not when I'm driving, no." Dean said, trying to sound gruff, but a smile played across his face.

"Can I do it when you're not driving?" Was this how humans felt when they were in love? Like a floating, relaxing feeling, but still with an intense hunger to be with that person you love?

Dean sighed. He was having a hard time getting used to this new love-sick Castiel. "Calm down, Cass. Are you going through puberty, or something? Can angels even go through puberty?" Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering this, but Castiel didn't answer. Instead, he glanced back out the window, hurt by Dean's words.

Dean noticed Castiel's silence, and whacked his shoulder lightly. "Will you stop being all moody? I didn't mean anything by that. Now stop."

They drove in silence for a while until they reached a small, rundown motel. "I know you don't sleep, Cass, but I'm human, and I've been up all night, so I need a few winks."

Dean entered the parking lot and parked the Impala. He got out, and Castiel followed him. He did a double-take.

"You don't have to come, you know. I'm going to be sleeping, not working."

Castiel shrugged. He didn't have anywhere to go now, since Dean was going to help him search for God. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Fine," Dean sighed and entered the office. He paid for a room for two, and took the key and room number. Castiel followed him to the room.

Dean threw his coat on a chair, and pulled his boots off before hopping into one of the twin beds in the dingy room. Castiel sat gingerly on the other bed, and watched Dean pull the blankets up over himself. Dean sighed, and closed his eyes. Castiel continued to watch him. After a minute, Dean opened his eyes and peeked at Castiel.

"Stop that. I can't sleep when you're staring at me like that."

"What am I supposed to do?" Castiel asked. There was nothing for him to do in this bare, dull room.

"Lay down, or stare out the window or something."

Castiel got off his bed, walked over to Dean's and laid on top of the blankets beside him.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Dean sat up and looked down at the angel.

"You said lay down."

"Yeah, over there!" Dean pointed at the opposite bed.

"I do not understand, you share beds with women you just met, but you want me to lay over there when we're friends."

Dean mentally slapped himself in frustration; he didn't feel like explaining anything right now, he was exhausted. "Fine, you can stay there. Happy now?"

"Yes, I am."

Dean turned over so he wasn't facing Castiel. It felt strange to have someone this obsessed with him. He supposed Cass always felt like that about him, but he obviously couldn't show it until now. And it had built up, and now Cass was just, well, annoying. "Just be quiet."

Castiel smiled up at the ceiling as he listened to Dean breathing; eventually he started snoring, and then Castiel listened to that, too.

When Dean woke a few hours later, he opened his eyes to find Cass standing above him, staring at him. He jumped up, startled as Castiel's large, blue eyes stayed on him.

"Don't DO that!" Dean said, feeling his heart pounding unpleasantly in his chest from the shock.

"What? I was merely waiting for you to awaken, so that we could plan our next move." Castiel stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but remember that talk we had about personal space? It is still in effect, no matter whatever we are right now."

"What do you mean, whatever we are?" Castiel asked, confused. What was Dean talking about? He thought everything was settled now. It was him and Dean, together.

"Cass," Dean rubbed his neck, which was stiff from sleeping. He still wasn't absolutely sure what he felt here, although he did know that he loved Castiel, but not sure in what way. "Let's just give this some time. It still weirds me out a little."

Castiel dropped to his knees beside the bed and looked up at Dean. He felt that familiar frustration creeping back into him. He wanted Dean, and Dean had said that he liked Cass, too, so what was he talking about? "I thought you felt the same. You told me that you wouldn't know what to do without me, Dean! And now you're acting strange. Did you mean that you just would not know what to do if I was not there to help you with my angelic power?"

"No, Cass, that's not what I meant, I just don't know, okay?" Dean stood up, and started gathering his things.

"Dean!" Castiel was suddenly standing behind him, and he jumped again.

"What?" Dean said angrily, and spun around to face the angel. A shadow of hurt fell over Castiel's face and Dean immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, just don't push me, okay? I've never been good with relationships, and you're my best friend. If it doesn't work, then what will happen to us? Just let's go slow, alright?" Dean reached out and gripped Castiel's arm tightly.

"And I am glad you're not dead." Dean said softly. "Nothing would be the same without you."

Castiel leaned forward and quickly kissed Dean before he could react. "Thank you, Dean. I am sorry if I am being a bit pushy, but know that I truly care about you."

Dean felt himself relishing the kiss that Castiel had just given him, and suddenly he wanted to kiss Cass back, but there was work to do. There was God to find, and a world to save. And maybe in between there would be time to figure out what exactly was going on with them, if Castiel just let him think.

"Yeah, I know, Cass." Dean released Castiel's arm. "Now, what are we going to do next?"

**I know that isn't the same way they summoned Raphael in the show, but hey, this is Fanfiction. So, Dean is still having trouble thinking of him and Cass as a couple, and with good reason.. they're friends and almost like brothers. Can he overcome this? We'll have to see!**

**Ooooooh! I just finished watching Season 7 this morning! I love crazy-Cass! I actually went and bought seasons 1 through 6 last week. I'm so obsessed with Misha!**

**Anyway, enough about me being in love with Misha. As always, please review, it's much appreciated, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Happy Misha-daydreams,**

**Dementors**

**Dementors **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviewing: moridash, Theoriginalflame, DownTheRabbitHole55, ameliapendragon**

**Actions Speak Louder Then Words**

**Chapter 6**

"Where are we gonna start looking for God?" Dean asked.

"Well I thought.."

Suddenly Dean's phone rang, and Dean hurried to answer it. Every time the phone rang these days, he expected bad news about Sam. Even when the sonofabitch wasn't with him, he worried about him. This time, though, unlike all the other times, it was about Sam.

"Dean?" The familiar voice on the opposite end made Dean's heart leap.

"Sammy! You alright?" Dean asked worriedly. What had happened to him that he would be calling after they had such a big fight?

"Can I..can I hunt with you again?" Sam's voice sounded weary and tired.

"Sam, you have to even ask that?" What happened to make Sam want to hunt again?

"Thank you," Sam sounded relieved on the other end.

Dean took a seat on the bed, and didn't notice that Castiel was watching him a bit jealously. "What happened to you, Sammy?"

"Hunters." That one word made chills run up Dean's spine, it was just the way Sam had said it.

"What do you mean, 'hunters'? What did they do to you?" Dean should have never let Sam leave, who knows what those bastards did. If they found out Sam had broke the last seal and tried to kill him? It would be his fault. Whatever they did to Sam, he would go and fix it. He would pay them back.

"They wanted me to kill demons, Dean."

"So?" Why was that a big deal? Sam used to do that anyway.

"They tried to force me to drink demon blood. That's when I knew I couldn't get away from it. Soon word would get out, and they would all be after me, whether to use me as a weapon, to to kill me for releasing Lucifer, I don't know. But I know I can't get away from it now. And I want to hunt with you again." Sam sounded a bit anxious, like he couldn't wait to be back in.

"What did you do to them, Sam?" Dean asked. He knew how Sam could get lately after he had started drinking the blood. Even though he quit, he seemed different to Dean.

"I almost killed them, but I got away..but we can catch up when we see each other..where are you?" Sam obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm in Akron, Iowa. Where are you?"

"Caliente, Nevada"

"Alright, Sammy. There's a motel on route 138, the Early Bird. It's about halfway between us, so we'll meet there." Dean said, already jittery. He wanted to get up and go get Sam.

"Okay." He just sounded so defeated and tired, Dean was nervous about him going out alone.

"Sam, are you gonna be alright? Cass could come and get you.." Dean offered. He would drive to the motel with the Impala, and Cass could bring Sam there and watch over him so he could get some rest without worrying about hunters hunting his ass.

"Cass is there with you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll tell you when we meet." Dean didn't want to tell Sam anything about what was happening between them, since he didn't even know himself. " So you want him to come get you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon, alright?" Sam hung up and Dean was left staring at the phone.

Dean glanced up; Castiel was looking at him. "We have to put the God search on hold, Cass. We have to pick up Sam first. He's having a hard time...hunters came after him."

Castiel nodded, but felt disappointed. How would Dean be when Sam joined them? Would he push Castiel away again? Cass suddenly wished Sam would stay where he was, because Dean would be concerned with his brother now and not pay a mind to him.

"Let's go then. Let's hit the road." Dean grabbed his duffel bag and gestured for Cass to follow him.

Castiel sighed as Dean left the room. He was going to make Dean realize his true feelings before they got to Sam, so Dean wouldn't just push him away. And he hoped Sam would be okay with it, because if he wasn't, Castiel was sure that Dean would put Sam first and not spare Cass's feelings.

"Come on, Cass!" Dean called, and Castiel left, closing the door behind him.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviewing: moridash, watergoddesskasey, CeeCeeEss**

**Finally gonna see some Dean and Castiel action!**

**Actions Speak Louder Then Words**

**Chapter 7**

Dean through his bag in the trunk and went to climb in the driver's seat, but it was already occupied.

"Cass, what are you doing? Move, we have to get going." Dean pulled open the door, but Castiel slammed it shut again.

"Can I drive?"

"What?" Dean shook his head. Why the hell would Cass want to drive? "I don't know if that's a good idea. Can angels even drive? Do you know how?"

"I can learn," Cass reached out the open window and grabbed the keys from Dean.

"Hey!"

"Get in. You can teach me." Castiel smiled slyly.

"Move over, Cass, and let me drive."

Castiel grinned and put the keys in the ignition and started the Impala up. He pressed the gas and revved the engine.

"Stop that!" Dean said, annoyed. He hated it when anyone played with his baby. He didn't even like when Sam drove her.

"Get in, then." Castiel revved the engine again.

Dean cursed. Damn angels. "Fine, but if you wreck my baby..." He walked around the front of the car, and got into the passenger seat, still not happy about the situation.

"Alright, just put your foot on the brake, and shift into drive..."

Castiel did as he was told, and then stepped on the gas, heading for the road.

"Don't go too fast.." Dean warned. He didn't want Castiel to total the car. He had a vision of Cass going out of control, smashing the hood...oh, God, no, he couldn't think about that.

But Castiel was driving as if he had been doing it for years. "This is actually not difficult at all, Dean. But It does feel exhilarating."

Castiel pressed the gas pedal, and the car sped up. He leaned back in the seat, and laid his left arm on the windowsill. Dean stared at him. This was just too weird.

"How about some music?" Castiel twitched his driving hand at the radio and Metallica started playing.

Castiel tapped his hand on the wheel in time to the music and grinned at Dean. Dean was confused. What exactly was Cass trying to do here? Prove that he could drive? That he liked music? He didn't understand.

"Do I look..sexy..to you?" Castiel said, still grinning.

"What?" Dean looked away for a minute, taken by surprise by the question. Yes, he did kind of look sexy, but that was not the point . He would not give Cass the satisfaction. "Keep your eyes on the road."

Castiel pouted. "You look sexy when you drive, Dean. I thought you would like it if I drove the Impala and listened to Metallica, too."

So that's what this was about. Was this how it was going to be all the time, now? Cass trying to suck up to him, attached to him, forever? It was too much to take in. He had never liked clingy chicks.

"Look, I think I know what you're trying to do here, and you have to chill, Cass. I told you I needed some time on this."

"You never answered my question, Dean," Castiel ignored him. "Do you like me driving the Impala?"

"You know what, pull over. Now." Dean had enough. He hated when people tried to make him do things, and he didn't want to be pushed into a relationship that could ruin his friendship with Castiel.

Castiel pulled to the side of the road, put the car in park, and looked expectantly at Dean.

"If I give you something, will you cool it for a little while?" Dean asked.

"What is it?" Castiel asked curiously.

Dean grasped Castiel's face tightly in his palms and pressed his lips against the angel's, feeling the heat and passion emanating from the angel. Was this really the way to ensure that Cass would leave him alone for a while? Or was he doing it because he wanted to do it? After all, he felt complete whenever Castiel was near him, and right now when they were touching in this way, his body was all tingly and goose bumps rose on his skin. Was that an effect of kissing an angel, or was it just how he was feeling? Like what he was doing was wrong, but so right? He felt Castiel's hand slide down his stomach, and a warmth rose up inside him.

"Okay, that's enough." Dean broke the kiss and drew in a breath. Kissing the angel had seemed to draw all of the oxygen out of him. Or was that just because of the kiss, and what he was feeling right now? "Now, will you chill out for a while?"

Castiel nodded, glad that he had gotten at least that out of Dean. He swore he could feel Dean wanting him too, but maybe it was right to just let Dean be and get used to the situation. Castiel was more then used to them; he had daydreamed about these moments since he had first gripped Dean and rose him from Hell. Since that first touch, he had longed for Dean in sinful ways, and he had sinful thoughts all the time about the things they could do. Now his daydreams were coming true. He licked his lips; he could still feel Dean's upon his, hot with passion and longing, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Can I still drive?" Castiel said. He rather liked driving. It gave him a feeling of power and freedom like he had never experienced before.

"No, you've had your fun, now move over." They switched seats, and Castiel couldn't help brushing his hand across Dean's cheek as he slid over and Dean climbed over him.

"Alright, let's go." Dean put the car into drive, and they were on their way again. Castiel was silent, watching the unchanging scenery outside but not really taking it in; instead he was thinking about the man in the driver's seat, and a smile crept across his face every now and then as he thought about certain sinful actions that would occur between him and Dean.

Dean glanced at Castiel a couple of times, enjoying the silence, but at the same time missing Cass's clingyness. He found himself wanting to feel Castiel's lips under his again, wanting Cass to touch him like that..what was he thinking? They had to get Sammy, and they had to find God. There was no time for whatever this was..but he found himself wishing there was. He suddenly wanted to reach out and feel Castiel's hand inside his, the glorious smoothness of his skin, see those blue eyes light up with happiness at his touch, but he stopped himself. He honestly didn't know why he was acting like this, but maybe it was because he was afraid he would lose Cass if they got too close. He wasn't good in relationships. But then, Cass was an angel, he knew everything about monsters already, so there was no explanation needed in that department. But if they got together and something happened, and they grew apart...what would he do without Cass? At least he would have Sam again, but Sam wasn't the same as Cass.

Dean cursed himself, and then reached out and snatched up Castiel's hand quickly before he could think about it. Castiel turned to him, surprised, waiting for an explanation, but Dean kept his eyes on the road in front of him. Castiel decided to keep quiet for once and enjoy the feeling of Dean grasping his hand, caressing it, and he knew he was getting to Dean. Castiel smiled and leaned back in his seat, living in another Castiel and Dean daydream.

******OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They reached the motel, and Dean checked in again, with Castiel tagging along. Dean threw his bags on the floor and plopped down on the bed. He had been driving for about twelve hours straight, and his eyes hurt.

About halfway through the trip, they had stopped at a gas station to fill up the car, and while Dean was finished filling up, he had looked in the passenger seat for Castiel, but he wasn't there.

"What the hell, Cass?" Dean muttered and quickly scanned the area for the angel. He spotted him coming out of the small convenience store, holding all sorts of junk food.

"How did you pay for that?" Dean asked, slightly amused as Castiel reached him. He didn't know that Cass carried cash, and he didn't seem the type that would steal.

"I used your credit card. I borrowed it while you were asleep."

So maybe Cass was the type to steal. Dean was slightly annoyed, and maybe Cass could sense that. They got back in the car, and Cass dumped the food on the seat between them. He held out a small one-person pie in a gesture that seemed like a piece offering.

"I know pie is your favorite, so I got some. I always hear you talking about it."

Dean took it and smiled. "Yeah, Cass. Thank you." So what if he took the card? It wasn't like he was going to go out and max it out on clothes or anything. And you couldn't exactly max it out on gas station fruit pies.

"Have some of this stuff. I can't eat it all myself." Dean stuffed the pie in his mouth; it was good.

"I don't need to eat, Dean." Castiel reminded him.

"Alright, suit yourself." Dean grabbed another pie and opened it up.

Castiel watched him, wishing that he did need to eat, that he could share that pie with Dean, who had fruit juice dotting his lips. He wished he could kiss it off, taste it..well, why couldn't he? There was no rule saying angels couldn't eat, only that they didn't need to. His vessel still had the ability to taste and digest food.

"Maybe I will have some." Castiel reached for the pie Dean was holding and took a bite. Flavors burst in his mouth and he was overwhelmed. Sugary sweet, tart apple, rich pastry.

Dean was watching Castiel in surprise. He had never seen the angel eat before. Was this because of him again? Was Cass trying to please him?

Castiel finished it, then looked at Dean, smiling. "I think I missed some."

"Where, Cass? The wrapper's empty!" Dean laughed. "Have another if you're still hungry."

"There's some there," Castiel pointed at Dean.

"Where?" Dean looked down at himself, thinking he had dropped a piece on himself.

Castiel placed his hands on the seat in between the packages of food to steady himself as he leaned forward and kissed the juice off Dean's lips.

Dean closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. It satisfied the longing he had felt since he kissed Cass when they first started their little road trip. He saw large, dark wings and shining stars and clouds in his mind, and he knew he was in heaven with Cass. He opened his eyes, and they met Cass's dark blue ones. He saw the depth in those cerulean orbs, the things they had seen, the oldness and knowledge there. He tasted pie on Cass's lips, and he began to laugh; he couldn't help himself.

"What is so funny?" Castiel looked ruffled, and fell back into his own seat, avoiding crushing the food as he did so.

"You ate a pie for me," Dean laughed, before starting the Impala up and leaving the station. "If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

Castiel began to laugh, too, and Dean grinned at him. He had hardly heard Castiel laugh like that, so hearty and sweet, and it made him warm inside.

"How about some music?" Dean flipped on the radio, and the lyrics that played surprised him, and even Castiel stopped laughing to listen intently.

"You're my angel, you're my darling angel. Closer then my peeps you are to me, baby. Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel. You're my friend when I'm in need."

"Dean, am I_ your_ angel?" Castiel asked seriously when the song ended.

"I suppose you are." Dean smiled, thinking of the lyrics. It wasn't his kind of song, but the lyrics did tell how he was feeling at that moment.

"Am I your _darling_ angel?"

"Yeah, Cass, you are. Come here." Dean felt himself giving in to the angel and his feelings, as he put an arm around Cass and hugged him. Castiel laid his head on Dean's shoulder and snuggled in, pushing the food that was between them onto the floor. Dean didn't even notice that one of the packages had opened and smeared cake icing of the seat. It took a lot for Dean not to notice something happen to his baby. But maybe he had a new baby now. Dean held Cass that way until they reached their destination, and Cass felt a silent tear of joy slide down his face. Had Dean finally accepted him?

**********OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

Dean laid on the bed in the motel room, staring at the ceiling. Now they just had to wait for Sam to meet them here. He would take a nap, and by the time he woke, hopefully Sam would be here, or not too far away, at least. He got off the bed and used the bathroom before pulling his boots off and laying back down. He closed his eyes, and felt a weight on the bed and another warm body snuggling next to his; Castiel, his darling angel.

He sighed contentedly. He actually didn't mind Cass laying next to him; he felt protected and safe somehow. He hadn't even been keeping a gun under his pillow, as he usually always did. He just felt safe with Cass. He was relieved that Cass was quiet, though, as he wanted to get some sleep so he could be alert when Sam came and told them everything that happened. He wondered briefly what he would tell Sam about him and Castiel, but no ideas came to mind. Sleep pulled him in as he listened to the soothing lull of Castiel's breathing beside him.

****************OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Castiel was standing above Dean again as he opened his eyes.

Dean groaned. "I told you to stop doing that."

Castiel gave a sly smirk before climbing on top of Dean and sitting on his stomach.

Dean was wide awake immediately, feeling Cass's weight on top of him. His body seemed to wake up, every part of him sensing Cass's warmth on top of him. "What are you doing?"

Castiel leaned down and whispered seductively in Dean's ear. "I'm an angel, Dean. I want you to repent your sins to me."

"What?" Dean found that his heart was pounding in anticipation, and he felt weirdly comfortable with Cass on top on him. It felt like he belonged there, like he fit just right.

"I want you to repent all your sins to me." Castiel kissed Dean deeply, and Dean fell into the kiss, all apprehension about this relationship gone for the moment. He pulled Castiel down so he was lying next to him and embraced him tightly, still savoring the kiss immensely.

"See? Doesn't repenting make you feel better?" Castiel whispered in a husky voice, thick with lust and desire.

"Yes, but it also makes me want to commit another sin." Excitement swirled through Dean as he pulled Castiel's beloved trench-coat off and tossed it aside.

Castiel smiled. He would never let anyone take his coat like that except Dean. Castiel simultaneously pulled off Dean's jacket. This was just like his sinful daydreams, and now they were coming true.

"Oh, God!" Dean moaned as Cass ran his hands under Dean's shirt, over his muscled stomach before pulling it up over his head. It felt so different from a woman, stronger, and more in control. He could feel Castiel practically radiating with..what, power, lust? He didn't know, but he liked it; he could feel it going through him, and he wanted Castiel more then ever.

"Why are you calling out the name of my Father?" Castiel paused, confused. "I am the one doing this to you, not God."

Dean shuddered. That just sounded creepy. "You almost ruined the moment, Cass. But not quite." Nothing could stop him from wanting Castiel right now, not even stupid, creepy questions.

Castiel looked puzzled, and then Dean kissed him again, and Castiel shut his mouth. Dean was on top of Cass now, feeling the power course through him as their lips remained joined.

The motel door suddenly opened, and Dean looked up to see who it was. He jumped off Castiel immediately when he recognized the man.

Sam was staring at them, wide-eyed in disbelief, with his mouth hanging open. He looked exhausted; there were dark circles under his eyes, and it looked like he had not smiled in a year.

"Dean?" Castiel sat up and then caught sight of Sam. "Oh. Well, this is awkward."

"What is going on?" Sam cried. "I leave for a while, and I come back to find you're banging Cass? What the HELL?"

"Well, technically, I didn't bang him, not yet." Dean quickly pulled his shirt back on, feeling embarrassed. This was not how he wanted Sammy to find out about them.

"But he will." Castiel smiled. "Soon. All the sexual tension between us is not healthy, and eventually it will build up until we can't stand it anymore, and we will..."

"Shut up, I really don't want to hear anymore. It's just too weird. Dean, this is Cass! What is wrong with you?" Sam said, overwhelmed with the situation. He had just wanted to come back, talk to his brother, and he found out that his brother was with an angel, and a male angel who was their best friend at that. It was just too much.

Dean reddened, suddenly embarrassed although moments ago it felt like he was the happiest he had been in a long time. "Sammy, it just happened, okay? Just, leave it."

"I can't even process this right now, I.. I have to go. I can't deal with this." Sam backed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Castiel had gotten up from the bed and reached his arms around Dean's chest, leaning his head on the other man's shoulder. "Would you like to continue?"

"Cass, Sam's upset, and I don't blame him. I just don't feel like it right now. I can't." Dean sighed. "It seems like I always hurt people, no matter what I do."

"Don't mind Sam." Castiel released his hold and came around so he was facing Dean. "I'm here, and Sam's gone right now."

Their lips met again, and Dean melted. Who really did care about what Sam thought? It was his life, he could do what he wanted, love who he wanted. Then he thought of the look on Sam's face, and turned his head away from Cass's.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned in frustration. Did Dean want to torture him like this? Did it give him satisfaction to see Castiel squirm?

"I can't, Cass. Not until Sam understands what is going on. It's not fair to him." Dean sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He knew he was hurting Cass, but if Cass really cared about him, then he would respect the fact that he wanted Sam to understand.

Castiel stomped his foot, frustrated. He knew he was acting more and more like a human as the days passed. He was becoming more emotional, because he was so attached to Dean. And because of the mating season. He wanted, _needed_, Dean to just give in to him already.

"Why does Sam always come before everyone else? Why can't I come before Sam for once? Or how about you think of what you want for once? It's not fair!"

Dean looked up at Castiel and smiled. "You look just like a kid who isn't getting the candy he wants." It was amazing how emotional Castiel had been acting lately. Sometimes it was downright hilarious.

"Dean, I want your candy!" Castiel whined.

Dean put his hands up. "Whoa. Okay, you know what? You're not gonna die if we don't do the naughty. So just let up, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you. I don't know what's wrong with you lately."

"But, Dean..." Castiel came over and sat beside him.

"No, Cass." How many times did he have to say it?

"Fine!" Castiel stood up and grabbed his shirt and trench coat. He knew this would happen when Sam came back. His last desperate act had not worked, and now Sam would replace him. Dean wouldn't be able to show his feelings for Cass when Sam was around, and it would eventually go back to the way it was before, except they would all know about Cass's feelings, but they wouldn't talk about it, only ignore it. And it would be strange and awkward, and Cass wouldn't be able to deal with that, not when he had gotten so close to Dean now. But he would have Dean in the end, even if it didn't stay that way afterward. Dean wouldn't be able to stop it, and neither would he. Although he'd rather Dean want it then not.

When Dean looked again, Castiel was gone.

"Damn it, Cass!" he let himself fall onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sam was upset because he was with Cass, but now that he had told Cass to chill for a bit, he left too. And now he was alone. Again. Damn, Cass sure was pushy though. Maybe angels did go through puberty.

**Sam ruined it, and Cass is angry now! Who thinks he's gonna blast Sam into oblivion! And Dean is just confused as always.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Another chapter up today, cause it's so short!**

**Actions Speak Louder Then Words**

**Chapter 8**

Sam stood outside the motel room door for a minute, still trying to get over the shock of seeing what he just saw.

It wasn't like he hadn't walked in on Dean before, because he had, it was just that this was Castiel. It was just too weird to think about.

Cass was like a frigging brother to them. How did it even happen in the short time that he gone? Or maybe it happened because he was gone. He started to the parking lot.

Why did he even care so much, anyway? It wasn't a big deal. Okay, so Dean and Cass were together. He was open to any kind of relationship. Maybe it was just the timing, or the fact that Cass was an angel, and a male at that, and Dean had always gone for women. Or was it because he was afraid there would be no room for him now? Was he being selfish, did he want his brother all to himself, so he could always be there when Sam needed him, or was it because he was jealous that Dean had finally found someone?

This couldn't exactly be a one-night stand. Cass wasn't just some girl that Dean could sneak away from in the middle of the night. This had to be serious. Maybe they really did care for each other, and who was he to decide that Dean couldn't go out with an angel? It was Dean's life after all. Sam sighed. Maybe he had over reacted, but Dean could have told him over the phone about them to prepare him, instead of letting him find out this way. It wasn't fair to him. He would have probably been better prepared if he had known ahead of time, and it wouldn't have been such a shock. Although, you'd think they could tone it down when they knew he was coming.

He would talk to Dean later, once he had had a few drinks and gotten over the shock. His heart was still pounding from it.

He passed by the Impala on his way through the parking lot, and saw a figure siting in driver's seat. Castiel. His face was pressed into his coat, and he was slumped over the steering wheel.

All Sam wanted to do was get away from that motel, but he was concerned when he spotted the angel sitting alone in the driver's seat of the Impala with his face pressed into his coat like he was crying. That was one thing he didn't expect to see.

Maybe instead of getting some drinks, he should deal with this now and talk to Cass first.

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks to xfree, silmarlfan1, KoizumiKatsumi, Loki88, watergoddesskasey, and Gustin for reviewing.**

**Chapter 9**

Castiel had reappeared in the Impala, clutching his clothes, and gasping for breath, trying to stop the sobs, but they came anyway. His eyes burned and he pressed his face into his beloved coat. It was always there. It would be there when Dean wasn't, because Sam took him away again. There was a knock on the window, and Castiel looked up, expecting to see Dean. Did he come to tell Cass that he didn't care about Sam, to come back inside with him, that Sam would have to deal with it? But no, it was Sam. He looked upset and flustered.

"Cass, are you okay?" Sam opened the driver's side door.

Castiel took a deep breath and turned away from the younger Winchester brother. He did not want to talk to Sam right now.

"Oh, come on, talk to me!" When Castiel didn't reply, Sam slammed the door shut, and Castiel thought he had left. But then the passenger door opened and he squeezed inside beside Castiel.

"Tell me why you're upset," Sam said, still unnerved by the crying angel. He didn't even know that angels could cry.

"Because Dean is upset." Castiel finally said.

"Because I freaked out? Wouldn't you freak out, too? I still don't understand how this happened." Sam leaned back into the seat. "Maybe you could explain to me. I'm not going anywhere."

"There is nothing to explain. I love Dean." Castiel said simply. Castiel decided not to tell him about the mating season; it didn't really seem important right now. And as long as Dean loved him, what would it matter? And he really didn't want to talk to Sam about that anyway.

"Yeah, but how did it start? I haven't been gone too long."

"Well, I was about to die, so I told Dean the truth about how I felt, and he.."

"Wait, how were you going to die?" Sam sat up, interested. What had happened when he was gone?

"We trapped Raphael to ask him about God, and there was a chance he would kill me. Dean wanted to bring me to a strip club, but I said no. And then he said if there was anything I wanted to do before I died, I should do it. So I told him how I felt. At first, he was surprised, and he brought me to a bar anyway, and it seemed like he ignored everything I said. And I felt hurt, so I went back to where we were going to trap Raphael."

Sam nodded; yeah, that was Dean, running away from anything that had to do with feelings.

"And then he was drunk, and he said things that upset me. He left again, and when he came back, he told me that he liked me, and he didn't want me to die, because he didn't know what he would do without me."

"Dean said that?" Sam said skeptically, staring up at the light that was on in their motel room. That did not sound like his brother at all.

"Yes, and he said many more nice things like that, but he was still confused. But yesterday, I drove the Impala, and we ate pies, and listened to songs about darling angels on the radio. It was like in my dreams." Castiel looked at Sam, his eyes dry now. "Ever since I brought your brother from Hell, I felt a connection, but I've never been able to tell him before. And when I finally did, I knew there was one thing that could tear us apart, and I was right. It's you, Sam. Dean puts you above everyone else, and he'll push me down to do it. So he has done it now. To spare your feelings, he has hurt mine. And I don't know if things will be the same when you're around. He will always put you first, and that's not fair to him, or me."

Sam sat in stunned silence. Castiel was right. He could sense that Cass was telling the truth about his feelings for Dean, but he never thought about what he said about Dean putting him first. Dean would be miserable, and so would Cass. What did it matter to him anyway? Wasn't it better then Dean banging some random chick, and then leaving her? It was more the shock of walking in on his brother and friend then anything else. Didn't he want Dean to be happy after all the crap he's gone through? It was just overwhelming after everything he had gone through lately with the hunters and everything else to find out suddenly that Dean and Cass were together now.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. I didn't realize. It was just too much for me right now. I'll talk to him though, and make sure that he knows I don't care."

Castiel smiled. "I understand, Sam. And I appreciate your blessing."

"It's just, we're so protective of each other, but I know you're good for it, Castiel. I know you won't break his heart."

Sam chuckled. "I know people think it's crazy, how we look out for one another, but it does feel nice to know someone is always watching out for you."

Sam opened the door and got out, but Castiel grabbed his arm and looked at him. "I hope you did not take what I said the wrong way. I am happy to see that you're okay, Sam."

"Thanks, Cass. It's nice to see some familiar faces." Sam shut the door behind him, and headed back to the motel room to talk to Dean. He felt horrible about what Cass had said, and he wanted to make it right, because he never wanted to see an angel cry again. It was just too weird.

**Aww, Castiel opened up to Sam. Soon, mating season will be explained, I promise. **

**Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Chapter 10**

Sam knocked on the motel door this time before entering. Dean was lying motionless on the bed and looked up at Sam when he came in. Sam sat on the opposite bed and stared at his brother. How exactly should he begin?

"Well, what do you want?" Dean snapped. He didn't think Sam would be back so soon. He sure wouldn't have. He would have gone to get some drinks, and made sure he was plenty drunk before he faced his brother again. But then, he wasn't Sam. Sam was always more touchy-feely and able to handle these things better then him.

Sam cleared his throat. "So you and Cass, huh?"

"Sam, please just shut up." Dean said angrily. Sam was gonna start up one of his lectures, like he always did, and he would lose Cass because he wanted to spare his brother's feelings.

Sam gave him a look. What did Dean think he was going to say? "Cass told me that you let him drive the Impala."

"You talked to him? Just now?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded.

"And what's wrong with letting him drive the car?" Dean sat up, sounding defensive.

Sam shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that you're reluctant to even let me drive the car. And you let an angel with no driving experience drive it."

"So?"

"He told me that you ate pies and listened to songs about 'darling angels' on the radio." Sam smirked. This was just so totally unlike Dean.

"You know, if you think this is funny, Sammy, you can leave. I don't need this crap, especially from you, and especially not now." Dean said angrily, looking his brother in the eye. He was done with everything. Why couldn't he put Cass above Sam? Or himself even? It was like a natural instinct to protect Sam, always about Sam. 'What would Sam think about this?' 'Maybe I shouldn't do it if Sam doesn't think it's a good idea.' Well, maybe he should push Sam aside for once, instead of everybody else. He was allowed to be happy, too, for once.

"Dean, I don't think it's funny, I just think it's weird the way you're acting. Like you're in love." Sam avoided Dean's eyes as he said this.

"And what's it to you? It doesn't concern you. Why did you even come back up here anyway? To have a laugh?" Dean said angrily, standing up. He didn't want to be laughed at for falling for the angel.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I don't care, Dean. Do whatever you want with Cass. It's not up to me how you should live your life."

Dean frowned at him. "Did Cass do something to you? What did he tell you? "

"Well, I saw him in the Impala, and I went to talk to him. He just told me the truth, Dean. I was just shocked to see you two, I guess. But after I talked to Cass, I knew you wouldn't go further with him until I said it was okay. So I'm saying okay, that it doesn't bother me."

Dean still looked suspicious, and Sam sighed. "Damn it, Dean, he didn't do anything to me. He really likes you, you know. He said ever since he pulled you from Hell.."

"Okay, that's enough. How much did he actually tell you?" Dean flushed.

"Oh, enough." Sam smiled slyly. "About you getting drunk, and how you told him how you liked him, and you wouldn't know what you would do without him.." Sam laughed.

Dean pushed Sam off the bed onto the floor. "Shut up about that." But there was a shadow of a grin on his face.

"Now that we got that sorted out, I'm actually kind off hungry, so I'm gonna grab something to eat." Sam got to his feet, and shot a look at Dean. "Cass can come back up and you two can do whatever you were doing before I interrupted."

"No, no. If I am gonna bang Cass, you are gonna be nowhere around." Dean pulled on his boots and jacket. "I'm hungry, too, so we can all go."

"Hungry for an angel?" Sam snickered.

"Stop that, Sammy. I don't appreciate you making fun like that." Dean grabbed his duffel bag and swung it over a shoulder.

"Oh, am I hurting your feelings? You have feelings now, don't you?" Sam commented.

"What is with you, Sammy? You're acting weird." Dean pushed him again.

"Because I just find this whole situation weird, and somewhat amusing. Dean, the guy who can pick up any chick in a bar, and bangs them without a second thought, has feelings for an angel, and a male angel at that, and actually stops to think how his brother feels about it. You actually care." Sam laughed. "It's like I was zapped into an alternate dimension."

Dean pulled open the motel door, trying to act like he was annoyed at Sam, but he was honestly glad to see him, and glad to see him smile, even if it was costing him his dignity.

Castiel was standing there when Dean opened the door, dressed again. He looked questioningly at Dean. Dean nodded at him without a word, and put his arm around the angel.

"Did Sam talk to you?" Castiel said quietly.

"Yeah." Dean squeezed Castiel closer as they headed for the Impala. "And all you need to know is that you're my darling angel, Cass. You always will be."

Sam tried not to stare at his brother and his new angel boyfriend as he followed them to the car. It was just so strange, the way Dean put his arm around Cass and held him like that. Although he told Dean he had accepted it, this would take some getting used to, that was for sure.

When they reached the car, Dean handed Castiel the keys and smiled, then through his bag in the trunk. Sam stopped his mouth from falling open just in time. The only time Dean would let him drive was when he needed a break, or if Sam was really upset about something. Sam got into the backseat, still in awe as Dean leaned back in the passenger seat.

"Stop at the first diner you see, Cass." Castiel started up the Impala and started down the interstate. They pulled into Lazy Maizie's, a small joint not too far from the motel.

Sam followed Dean and Cass, feeling like a unwanted third party, as they entered the diner and found a booth.

"Pancakes." Dean said to the waitress before she even opened her mouth to ask what they wanted.

"And I will also have pancakes." Castiel smiled sweetly at the waitress.

"Just eggs and toast, please, and coffee." Sam said, still trying to get used to this new Cass and Dean.

"So, Sammy. Are you gonna tell us what happened to you?" Dean asked quietly as the waitress left.

"Well, after I left, I picked up a job at a bar. After a few days, some hunters came by. They knew what I was. They had heard rumors passing through the hunter community. And they forced me to drink a vial of demon blood. A few of their friends had gotten killed by a demon, and they wanted revenge on it. I held though, Dean. I didn't give in." Sam looked up at his brother, feeling like he had betrayed him by drinking some of that vile stuff.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, Sam." Dean reached out for Sam's arm and squeezed it. He knew Sam felt terrible about what he had done, how he let Ruby mentor him, and how he had released Lucifer. He was angry at Sam, but he was also angry at himself for not pushing Sam to stay away from Ruby, for not helping him. "You didn't want to drink it. They made you."

"I ran after that. I fought them, got away from them, and I ran. I knew that I could never get away from it. Monsters, and hunters, they would always find me no matter where I was. That's why I wanted to come back." Sam said quietly.

"Well, you're back now, so forget about all that shit. I won't let any hunters use you, Sam." Dean felt a spark of fear. If those hunters did get Sam, and kept him hopped up on the demon juice, he would have been used as a weapon. After a while, would he even be the same Sammy anymore? He was glad Sam had called and come back, now that he knew that. From now on, he wouldn't let Sam out of his sight.

Sam smiled weakly. "Thank you. So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Well, we trapped that archangel Raphael, because Cass wanted to ask him about God. He said that God was gone, dead, disappeared, and that he would make sure that Lucifer and Michael fought, because that was God's last wishes. So I'm gonna help Cass find God."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "And how are we going to do that?"

"I have some ideas." Castiel broke in. "There are different items you can use that announce his presence. We just have to find them."

The waitress came back and put down three plates of food and a pot of coffee.

"Man, I am starving!" Dean grabbed his plate of pancakes, dumped a load of syrup on them, and began shoveling them into his mouth.

Sam noticed that Castiel watched Dean before pouring syrup on his own pancakes and eating them.

"So, I thought angels don't eat." Sam said. It was so strange to see Castiel chowing down.

"We do not need to eat, but that doesn't mean that we can't when we're in our human vessels." Castiel replied, licking syrup off the back of his fork. "I actually have grown to like the tastes and sweetness. I don't know if the other angels have tried eating, but it is a most wonderful sensation."

"Whatever." Sam smeared some butter on his toast and chomped down.

"It's on me, guys." Sam said as they walked to the counter to pay after their meal.

"Alright. We'll get the car while you pay." Dean took the keys from his pocket and Castiel trailed after him. When they got outside, and out of Sam's gaze, Castiel grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Dean dropped the keys as he tried to steady himself at Castiel's abrupt and forceful touch.

"Uh.." Sam had stepped outside after paying, but found his path blocked by the kissing couple. He raised his hand to prod Dean on the shoulder, but hesitated. Was this how it was going to be all the time? Every time he turned around, they would be interacting with each other in some way? Sam had never seen Dean act like this before.

"Cass, stop that. We're in public." Castiel's hands had wandered lower on Dean's chest toward his belt, and Dean grabbed them before they could go further.

"So?"

"Dude, you are so horny lately. What is up with that?" Dean picked his keys up, and they headed to the car. They didn't even notice that Sam was there.

"I love you, Dean."

"Yeah, but there's love, and then there's that, whatever it is." Dean gestured to Castiel, who was flushed and excited.

Sam stood stock still; should he follow them, or stay here for a while..or...he didn't know what to do.

"I want you, Dean."

"Yeah, well, you can't have me right now. Not while Sammy's around."

"But I need you!" Castiel moaned and pushed Dean against the side of the Impala forcefully and pressed his lips against Dean's again.

"What is with you? Even I'm not that bad when I see a hot chick. How can you be so frigging horny? You're coming onto me all the time." Dean pushed Castiel gently away, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but not eager to do it in the the middle of a parking lot when Sam could be out any minute.

"Well, I suppose some of it has to do with..well, it's angel mating season."

"Wait, what?" Dean was surprised. What the hell was angel mating season? He thought God created angels.

"Yes. Every fifty years, angels go into heat, as you would say. If they haven't chosen a mate yet, then they search relentlessly until they've found one. I hadn't found anyone, of course. I was convinced my angel soul mate was not out there. Sometimes it happens, it's rare, but it happens that angels don't find mates. But now I know that was because I was not looking for an angel. I was looking for you." Castiel tugged at the collar of Dean's jacket, trying to pull it off, but Dean shoved his hand away.

"So how long does this mating season last? Will you go back to normal when it's over?" If Cass was like this forever, how the hell would he be able to stand it if he couldn't take it now?

"It started after we trapped Raphael and it ends in a week. I am afraid when it's over I will not be so inclined to act like I am right now, but I will still love you." Castiel reached for Dean's belt buckle, but Dean pulled his hand away.

Dean sighed in relief. So he just had to deal with a week of love-crazy Cass, and then he would go back to normal Cass.

"Can I have you now that I told you about the mating season?" Castiel looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Dean looked at him skeptically. "Cass, we're in the parking lot of a diner in broad daylight, there are people everywhere." He gestured around and then spotted Sam, still standing by the diner's door, glancing nervously around, anywhere but at them.

"Oh, great." Dean muttered. He knew this was making Sam uncomfortable, not to mention himself. He waved his arm in the air to get Sam's attention and gestured him over. They had to get moving on this whole God-finding thing. He didn't have time to deal with Castiel.

"But the whole point is to mate and reproduce! This is the way we build up the ranks. I will not be able to rest until I've done so. I must reproduce. It is instinct, and I cannot stop it. I will be pulled to you every moment of every day. As it gets closer and closer to the end of the season, it's like torture. I will get worse, Dean. It's unbearable."

"Wait, reproduce?" Dean looked shocked. "How the hell would you do that? I mean, your vessel is a male, and so am I.."

"It doesn't matter. I will be able to adapt this body to my needs, to accommodate a growing child."

Dean stood in silence for a minute, contemplating this thought, and he didn't even pay attention to Cass, who was playing with his clothes again. By this time, Sam had come over, but stood a few feet away, still not wanting to get involved with anything that was going on.

Dean shook his head as he came out of his thoughts, and pulled Cass's hands off him again, shoving him into the back seat of the car. He didn't understand this right now, he would have to just deal with Castiel until next week, and hopefully he wouldn't give in. He couldn't even think about having a kid right now; it was just too much with everything that was going on.

"Sam, let's go!" Dean got into the car, and Sam reluctantly followed.

"You know, if you two need some time alone, I could crash at a different motel for a few days," Sam said awkwardly. He hadn't heard the conversation going on between his brother and the angel, but he had noticed Castiel's amorous pursuits on Dean.

"No, we're good." Dean pulled out of the parking lot. "We need to find these things that can locate God, and..."

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's neck and reached under his shirt. "Cass, I swear to God, stop. You're driving me crazy."

But Castiel kept going, and Sam looked the other way. There was definitely something going on here.

Dean stomped on the brakes, and skidded to the side of the road. His nerves were shot; he couldn't take it anymore, when he just promised himself he would wait it out. "Sam, you drive, I'll get a ride. We'll meet in the next town. And Cass, you stay here!" Dean slammed the door shut behind him, and Sam slipped into the driver's seat.

"Dean!" Castiel whined after him, and Dean mouthed, "Stay there!"

Dean rubbed his forehead as the Impala pulled away. Frigging Cass. What the hell? It was convenient for him that right after he told Dean how he felt, the mating season began. Dean wondered briefly if Castiel even loved him, or if he was just saying that to get laid. But he felt guilty for thinking that; he knew Castiel was telling the truth about how he felt. But now he finds out that the angel has to reproduce during the mating season, or he'll have to deal with this for another week? With Sam around? He wasn't sure how that would even work, what would happen to the kid? They couldn't drag a baby with them everywhere on their hunts. But then, it would be part angel, so Dean guessed it would have some powers to protect itself.

The thought of a pregnant crabby angel made Dean shudder. And what would he do if Castiel got hurt? He wasn't exactly welcome in Heaven, and it wasn't safe here. He would be watching out for Cass the whole time, and he had to watch out for Sammy, too. How could he keep tabs on both of them at all times and protect them, especially if they were in the middle of a fight?

He was reminded of how he felt when he thought Lisa's kid, Ben, was his son. It was a great feeling, for a little while at least. How would it be to have a kid for real? Raising it to be a hunter, because what else would a half angel kid do, who had a hunter and a rebellious angel as parents?

Dean sighed as he continued walking, kicking up dust as he went. Would it really be that bad? He supposed it wouldn't, to have a kid, but being in the middle of the Apocalypse with a child, always on the move, constantly hunting would be hard. He would be constantly worried about the kid. If him and Cass were fighting, how could they leave a baby by itself in a motel room? Anything could come along and take it, and then use it against them as a bribe. His life would always be like that, though, no matter what. There would always be some fight, always be someone he had to look after, and why couldn't that person be Cass and a kid? Along with Sammy, of course.

A red Mustang came roaring down the road, and Dean stuck out his finger, but it blew past. It was another ten minutes before another car came past, a rusty Toyota, and the old man driving was kind enough to pick Dean up.

Dean was forced to listen to stories about the man's time in the war, about his dead wife, and his kids who never came to see him anymore all the way to town, but he tuned much of it out as he seriously started thinking about Castiel and himself.

Sam glanced at Castiel in the mirror. He looked quite dejected, staring out the window in the backseat.

"Cass, are you alright? What exactly is going on here?" Sam glanced at the road again, then back at the mirror, but Castiel was gone.

"I do not understand Dean." Sam jumped; Castiel was sitting next to him in the front seat now.

"Who does?"

"You are his brother, certainly you must know him."

"There's always a part of people that they keep to themselves. Everybody always has a secret. But you are... ah...being very pushy, and Dean doesn't like to be pushed into anything."

"I can't control it," Castiel said. "It's not my fault."

"You can't control what?" Sam didn't understand what the angel was talking about.

"It's mating season. I need to mate, it's an instinct. I need to mate and reproduce, all angels do at this time."

"Wow. Okay, so maybe that's why Dean is freaking out." If there was one sore point with Dean, it was kids. Sam knew Dean never wanted kids, never wanted to bring them up in this life. But it would be half angel. Surely it could protect itself? But how the hell would that even happen, anyway? How was it possible? "But, Cass, if you have a male vessel, and Dean's a male...how does that even happen?"

"My body will adapt to allow the child to grow inside me. And I will not be out of commission for long, if that is what you are worrying about. The gestation periods of humans and angels are not the same. For angels it is about three months, they develop quickly. In a normal situation, once the child is born, it is taken to heaven to be raised along with the others in the nursery by the maternity angels. I'm not sure if this child will be accepted by Heaven, however, since it is half human. I would guess not."

"I don't know if Dean would like that...the kid being taken away from its parents." The idea did seem fine to him, the baby angels being raised safely out of harm's way, but Dean was a stickler for families being together. If he did father a child, would he be able to just let it go? And that was just for angels. Their job was to reproduce, then release the child. How would it even work with a human and an angel?

Castiel sighed. "I miss Dean."

Sam ignored him. "Has an angel ever mated with a human before?"

"Not that I know of, not like me. All of the other angels find angel mates for life. Every fifty years, it is their job to produce another child of the Lord to replenish the ranks. But I am different. I searched, but I did not find that mate. Until Dean. I knew as soon as I touched him."

"So you don't think Heaven would except a half-angel child? How does that work, do they just get zapped to Heaven?"

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do know, on occasion, that the parents are allowed to raise the child, and teach him the ways of the Lord. I'm sure that a half angel child would have significantly reduced powers, so I don't know if Heaven would be able to sense it."

"So there is a possibility that the child would have to stay with you and Dean?"

"Yes, there is a high chance, but I would not be completely sure until it if born."

All of this hit Sam so suddenly, he lost his breath for a moment. An angel was lusting after his brother, and they might have a mutant half angel , half human child together that they might have to raise in between hunts and the Apocalypse. He was talking to Castiel about angel mating habits and children.

"When do you think we'll reach town? Do you think it'll take long for Dean to get there?" Castiel said, wanting to see Dean again. His pull was getting worse, he couldn't bear to be away from Dean.

"I don't know, Cass." Sam said. "Is it possible not to mate? To just, kind of hold all those feelings in?"

"It is nearly impossible if you have found the perfect mate. You are pulled toward your mate, and it gets worse as the mating season gets closer and closer to its ends. I don't know if I can stop it. Usually, with the angels, it happens quickly, because they have no reserves. It is their job, and they do it. But Dean is proving difficult, and it's frustrating me."

"Great. And you can probably find Dean wherever he is, can't you? Because of this connection thing between you?"

"Yes, I can sense him right now. But I think he would be angry if I go to him. I don't want him to be mad, but I can't stop." Castiel took a deep breath. "I wish we had more time before the mating season, maybe then he would be more accepting. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't stop myself. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself."

"Alright, we'll figure this out somehow." But Sam wasn't so sure that they could figure this out. He had never dealt with anything like this before, and he had to admit that love was a powerful thing. If Castiel couldn't stop himself from jumping Dean every time he set eyes upon him, how could Sam stop him? And Cass said it would only get worse as time wore on. This was indeed a challenge.

Dean thanked the old man for the ride before getting out of the car. He really didn't want to meet up with Cass and Sam yet. It was nice to be alone for a little while. He glanced around, looking for a bar. He really needed a drink right now. He realized he hadn't had a drink since he had been with Cass to the bar the night before they trapped Raphael. Well, he was going to get one now. He spotted a neon sign flashing 'Beer' across the street, and he headed straight for it. He breathed in the familiar smell as he entered the small pub and took a seat at the counter. He took a few shots and was beginning to feel light-headed when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." It was Sam. Dean wasn't that surprised to see him. He took a seat beside his brother and raised a finger at the bartender to indicate he needed a drink.

"How did you know I was here?" Dean asked, chugging some more beer.

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam raised his eyebrows. "Where do you always go when you can't take it anymore?"

"You know me too well, Sammy."

Sam smiled. Sometimes he felt like he didn't know his brother well enough.

"Where's Cass? Is he around?" Dean asked casually. He didn't want to be on the alert for groping angel hands while he was enjoying a drink.

"I left him at a motel. I kind of feel bad for him. I mean, he really can't control this, Dean, but I can tell he's trying. It's just animal instinct. And you're just the poor sap that got caught up in it."

"Yeah, aren't I always the poor sap?" Dean said sarcastically. "I wonder how it would feel not to be a sap for once."

"I don't know if we can stop this, Dean. I was talking to Cass, he was telling me everything about the mating season.."

"God, Sam, I really don't want to talk to you about this, it's just so wrong!" Dean said loudly, disgusted.

A couple of people looked around as he raised his voice, and Sam shushed him.

"Why, Sam? You don't want people to know I've got an angel who wants me?" Dean stood. "Hey, everyone, there's an angel who wants to bang me good! And I don't want it."

Some of the people in the bar sniggered quietly.

"Dean!" Sam shook his head.

"What, they don't care. They don't even know what we're talking about."

"Dean, just shut up. You're drunk."

"Of course I am! And I wish I was drunker."

"Hey," A grubby man who was on his way out said to Dean. "If you don't want your angel, there are plenty of other people who would love to..."

Dean gave the man a swift right hook, and he fell to the floor unconscious. "No, don't even think about about it. He's my angel. No one bangs him but me."

"Okay, you know what, let's go." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him out of the bar before the other man could get up. "We have to figure this out."

"You know, I don't want to talk about it. How about we just leave and go hunting?" Dean pulled out of Sam's grasp and began walking. The thought of just leaving Castiel here was tempting. Just leave and go kill some evil demon bastards.

"You can't run away from this, Dean. Not like how you left all those other women. Cass is an angel. He'll find you no matter where you go." Sam tried to reason with him, make him see sense. He had to stop running away when things got to be too much. He had to stand and deal with it.

"Sam, what am I supposed to do?" Dean suddenly looked scared. "How can I have a kid? Even if it is a half-angel, how can I watch out for all three of you, Sam? You, Cass, and the kid."

"I can take care of myself, Dean. Don't worry about me."

"No, you can't! Look what happened! You went around with Ruby when I was in Hell. You opened the door and started the frigging Apocalypse, and those hunters almost got you! You're my responsibility. I have to watch out for you, you're my little brother." Dean grabbed onto Sam as he stumbled. Maybe he shouldn't have had that last beer.

"Fine. I don't want to argue with you. But Cass will be here, and so will I, so the kid will be protected, if he doesn't get taken to Heaven." It frustrated Sam that Dean was so protective of him all the time, like he was a little kid. Sam wanted Dean to let him help him, for once. Although it did warm his heart to hear those words coming from his brother, no matter how much it frustrated him.

"What do you mean taken to Heaven?" Dean stopped. Castiel didn't say anything about that before.

Sam hesitated before speaking. This was the part he was afraid that Dean would have the most trouble excepting. "Cass said that when the children of the angels are born, they are taken to Heaven to be raised in the nursery there. But we aren't sure if Heaven would sense yours, since it'll only be half angel. So there is a pretty good chance it would stay here with you." "And why didn't Cass tell me any of this? Why did he tell my frigging brother?" Dean said angrily. "I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with it."

"Maybe because he feels more comfortable talking to me, I don't know." Sam continued walking.

"Yeah, because you've always been a sissy chick flick guy. You'll always talk about feelings." Dean snapped.

"Damn it, Dean! I'm trying to help you, and you're insulting me! Will you put down the defensive wall and let someone else help you for once? I want to help!" Sam almost hit Dean then. Why couldn't he let someone else help him? Why did he punish himself like this? Why did he think that he had to do everything alone?

"So, what are the options?" Dean said. "How can you help? The kid stays here. or gets taken to Heaven. You know how I am about family, Sammy. I can't do this if the kid's gonna be taken away."

"I don't know if there's a way to avoid this, though." Sam had thought about it, and wasn't sure if there was even a spell that could help."Maybe you can trap him like you did with Raphael?"

"I don't want to do that." He thought of Cass trapped in a ring of holy fire alone in some abandoned building for a week, pacing back and forth, going crazy without him. "I can't do that to him."

"What if we put up warding symbols on a motel room, and you can stay in there until the week is over?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, but we don't know how crazy Castiel is gonna get. I don't wanna be explaining angels to the motel owner when Cass blows it up to get at me."

"Well, I don't know what else to do, then."

"Damn." Dean said quietly. Would it have been better if he let Cass suffer with his feelings instead of telling him how he felt, kissing him, egging him on? Would it have mattered, or would Cass still have come after him because he felt that connection? "Right now, I kind of wish Cass had never said anything to me, and I would never know about how he felt. Maybe it would have been better that way."

Sam sighed. He was honestly glad that this wasn't happening to him. Although, if it was, he certainly wouldn't run from it. After all, he was better at relationships then Dean; he was planning on marrying Jess after all, and maybe having kids some day. "Why don't you just do it? If you can't avoid it, just get it over with."

Dean stared at Sam. "You're actually telling me to do it with an angel, and conceive a child. I can't believe this, Sam. Is that what you would do?"

"Well, I guess if I loved him, it wouldn't matter to me. But I don't know. I'm just glad I'm not in your situation."

Dean was quiet. was that really the only option, to give in? He had never just given in, but it seemed like there was no solution here. He and Cass would still be together, and the kid, if it was taken after it was born, maybe he wouldn't have a chance to get so attached to it. But he wasn't so sure. He would always wonder about it, what it was doing. But Sam had said there was a good chance it would not be taken to Heaven. What the Hell was he supposed to do?

Dean rubbed his temple, thinking while Sam stood next to him, waiting."Fine."

"Really?" Sam looked surprised as he stared at Dean. He couldn't believe his brother had given in. He had expected more of a fight, or for him to refuse and try to run from Castiel.

"Like you said, what the hell else can I do, Sammy?" Dean looked at his brother, and Sam felt a twinge of pity; Dean looked like some stray puppy, lost and scared.

**So, Dean has given in, finally. Cass'll be happy. Hope I explained angel mating season good enough, and everyone understands that Dean can not avoid this. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 11**

"So, are you gonna do it now, or.." Sam questioned, looking sideways at his brother. He really didn't want to walk in on them again.

Dean gave Sam a disgusted look. "Sam, give me some dignity, please. I want to talk to him first, and if there really is no way..then..." Dean sighed. "Where is he?"

"The motel on Roundtree Avenue. Room 132. It's like two blocks from here."

Dean nodded, and held his head high, trying not to feel like he was walking the walk of shame. He wished Sam did not know about any of this, but it was too late for that now. There were some things that should not be talked about, and banging an angel was one of them.

"I'll just hang out in town, I guess. I'll get a different room when I come back." Sam said awkwardly. He wasn't going to take any chances of getting his eyes burned out.

"Alright, enough. No more talking about this." Dean turned away. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Sam watched his brother walk down the street and felt a strange feeling come over him. For once, Dean was facing his problems instead of running away. Was his brother finally becoming more mature?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Cass?" Dean knocked on the door of room 132. "You in there?"

"I'm here." Castiel appeared behind him, and he jumped.

"I told you to stop doing that." Dean said wearily. He was getting tired of talking to Castiel about this.

"But I like doing it." Castiel opened the door to the room, and they went in.

"Yeah, well, I don't." Dean avoided the beds and sat at the little table in the room.

"You are upset." A frown creased Castiel's forehead as he stood watching Dean.

"Damn right I'm upset. You just throw this on me, when I told you I needed time, and you tell me that you need to mate and have a kid. In the human world, it doesn't happen like that." Dean shook his head.

"I am sorry, Dean." Castiel looked upset. "I wish I had told you sooner, but you don't make it easy. I was afraid to tell you. And I don't want to do this either, not like this, but I can't control it, no matter how much I want to."

"Is there a chance that a child won't be conceived?" Dean looked at Castiel hopefully. Maybe there was a chance...

"No. All angels are fertile. There will be a child." Castiel squeezed his hands together. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Castiel. I don't blame you." Dean couldn't be mad any longer, not when Castiel looked this upset. Dean felt sorry for the angel, who looked as if he was struggling with some internal fight and losing. He knew Cass felt horrible, and he looked like he needed comfort. Dean stood, and reached his arms out and Castiel fell into them, feeling the now familiar comfort of Dean. "It's just really sudden, and with everything else going on...and then there's a slight chance the kid might be whisked off to Heaven."

He held Castiel tightly, and he had a flashback of the first time he had held him like that, when Castiel was so upset the night before they summoned Raphael.

"I wish that we could do this when we were ready, but the pull is so strong. And it gets worse as time goes. And when you're not here. I almost followed you, but I didn't want you to be mad at me. I just need you so badly Dean. I can't stand to be apart from you." Castiel laid his head on Dean's shoulder, and tried to control the feelings of lust and want that were rising inside him now that Dean was here, trying to control them for Dean's sake.

"Cass, how was it before you found me? With the mating seasons, I mean." Dean asked. He had been wondering that while him and Sam were talking. Was Castiel love-crazy then, too, or was he just a normal angel because he didn't find a mate?

"I stood by and watched the other angels find mates, but I did not feel that pull. I thought I was not meant for a mate. It is rare, but such occurrences do happen. That was torture, in a way too. I was alone for a long time. You don't know how happy I was when I found you, Dean. When I first touched you, I felt like I was finally complete, like a piece of me had been gone, but I didn't know. But I was afraid to tell you, so I watched you and came when you called, hoping that one day something would happen and we would miraculously be together. Like a miracle." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed his face into his coat. "I'm sorry."

Dean stroked Castiel's hair and thought about that. He supposed he had felt that way, too when they had first kissed. He knew Castiel would always be there for him, would die for him. And that reassured him. It wasn't like any other relationships he had been in before. Castiel knew everything about his life, and accepted it. Nobody else had been able to do that. The few people that he did tell about his life had either thought he was crazy, or that he was lying. And that ruined the relationships. But Castiel was different. Not because he was an angel, but because he trusted Dean, believed in him, and would be there by his side whenever he needed help. So if Cass needed him to do this, shouldn't he? Cass had helped them so many times, had done whatever they asked of him. What did they ever do for him in return. Plus, he really did want to bang Cass right now.

Dean gripped Castiel's chin and tipped it up gently. Blue eyes met hazel for a moment before Dean pressed his lips against the angel's. Castiel placed a hand on either side of Dean's face, pressing into him like his life depended on it.

Then Castiel pulled away, panting for breath, trying to stop himself. "Dean, are you sure? I can control myself for a little longer if you need more time..."

Dean smiled at the angel. "Castiel, I love you. You might be able to control yourself, but I can't."

Castiel frowned, tilting his head a bit like he did whenever he was confused. "But I thought you didn't want to..."

"Shut up, Cass. Just shut up." Dean kissed the angel again, and this time Cass let go and released everything he had been trying to hold back, and it was a relief.

"Should we try this again?" Dean grinned as he untied Castiel's trench-coat and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground. Whatever happened would happen, and there was no rule to say that he couldn't enjoy this now. He was tingling with anticipation now, and the look in the angel's eyes only made him more excited.

"Yes." Castiel grabbed Dean's jacket and shirt, ripping them off.

"I'm ready to repent all my sins to you, Cass. Are you ready to receive them?" Dean whispered, remembering what the angel had said before. He kind of liked it; it made him feel dirty and clean at the same time.

Castiel nodded, his blue eyes shining with excitement and desire, and Dean gently pushed him down onto the soft bed.

"Sam will not bother us this time?" Castiel looked suddenly towards the door. If Sam came in again, he was sure that Dean would leave again.

"No, he convinced me not to walk away and to do this with you. But I know now that I always wanted to do this with you, and I really didn't need that much convincing." Dean stroked Cass's cheek softly. "You know I love you, that you're my darling angel?"

"Yes, and you are mine." Castiel moaned softly as Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck and kissed the soft skin there, then ripping off the angel's shirt and tie and kissing his bare chest, too.

Castiel flicked a hand toward the radio, and Metallica came on, playing softly in the background, and Dean smiled at Cass before kissing him again. He had to admit, the angel knew him like nobody else did.

Castiel and Dean entered their own heaven, full of pleasure and each other, and Dean was glad that he did not run away.

**Yay! Dean finally banged his angel!**

**Oh, please send me some reviews! Everyone was so great in the beginning, sending so many reviews, but now this story is hardly getting any. Does that mean you don't like it? Please review and tell meeee! I'm dying without your reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviewing Loki88, silmarlfan1, watergoddesskasey, FireChildSlytherin5, Suromay and ****FireAngel5683**

**Chapter 12**

Castiel stayed nestled in Dean's arms, his rightful place, while they listened to the radio softly playing. That was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced, and he felt that crazy sexual urge slowly ebbing away. Dean kissed his neck.

"Do you feel better now, Cass?"

"Much better. But that doesn't mean I don't want to do that again."

"And I'm exhausted. I've never done anything like that before. You really know how to tire a guy out, Castiel." Dean turned over on his back. "I kind of don't want to face Sam now."

"Why not?" Castiel turned to face his lover.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged slightly. He was never embarrassed before with his other flings, but maybe it was because this was more serious? And Sam knew all about it.

"Are you embarrassed?" Castiel propped his head up on one hand so he could look down at Dean.

"I don't know. I shouldn't be, should I? He said to do it, and I did it."

"Yes, you certainly did it." Castiel purred with satisfaction and kissed Dean.

"Easy, I don't have it in me to do it again." Dean warned the angel.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and laid his head on his chest, nestled into his neck. "I want to stay here forever."

Dean chuckled. "You know, I feel the same, and I've never said that with anyone else. You can ask Sam." Dean's voice turned serious. "But you know we can't right? We have work to do. We still have to find God and stop the Apocalypse."

"Yes. But I don't want to." Castiel gave Dean a squeeze. The two were quiet for a moment, enjoying each other's company and warm bodies, until Dean spoke again.

"And are you gonna be the same once, you're, you know, pregnant?"

"Do you mean will I have the same powers? Yes, I will. They might be somewhat muted, but they will be there."

"You know I'm not going to let you fight, right? Even if you do have your angelic mumbo jumbo." Dean stated. "I have to protect you now. I won't let anything happen to you."

Castiel smiled at Dean's words, touched at his protectiveness. Now he knew how Sam felt. "I can take care of myself. I'm still an angel."

"Well, I'll always be there, and I'll watch out for you always."

They were quiet, and Dean broke the silence with a question he had been wanting to ask.

"How long will it be before the baby comes?"

"About three months."

"What?" Dean leapt up, dislodging Castiel. "That soon?"

"Yes. We angels develop quickly. We can't afford to be out of commission too long." Castiel looked closely at Dean, who had paled. "Are you alright?"

"Damn. It's just so ." Dean looked shocked. "I'm going to be a father in three months." He stayed in his trance for a minute longer before getting out of the bed.

Castiel looked sad. Well, it had to end sometime, but Castiel wished they could have laid there together a little longer in peace without the outside world or Sam to interfere.

Dean began getting dressed, and Castiel sighed and followed his lead.

Dean finished tying his boots, and watched amusedly as Cass struggled back into his clothes. The angel wasn't used to getting dressed, as he had never had occasion to remove them before. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Castiel grabbed Dean before he left and gave him another deep kiss. "Remember, Dean, I might be a little different. I have never gone through this before, so I'm not exactly sure how it'll be."

Dean started feeling nervous. What exactly would a pregnant angel be like? Would Cass be moody and have cravings like human women? Well, it couldn't be too bad, as it only lasted three months.

"Thank you, Dean, for doing this. I would have hunted you down and forced myself upon you, if it came to that. And I'm glad I didn't have to do that."

Dean shuddered. Yeah, that probably would have been scary. Dean had an image of Castiel handcuffing him to the bed and then having his way with him. He grinned. Well, maybe that wouldn't be too bad.

"Why are you grinning?" Castiel looked perplexed.

"Nothing, my angel." Dean put an arm around Cass's shoulder. "Now, how are we gonna find Sam?"

Castiel shrugged.

"I'll ask the clerk in the office if he got a different room." Dean said, but he didn't have to. Sam was heading across the parking lot as they got down to the office, and Dean waved at him.

"Hey." Sam looked down at the ground. "Is everything good now?"

"Yeah, I banged the angel, Sam. We had mad angel sex. Are you happy now?" Dean said, wanting to get it out in the open so Sam would feel ..well it probably would make him feel less comfortable, but at least he would know.

"Not particularly, no." Sam looked up at the two. "You look better, Cass. Less lusty and everything."

"Thank you, Sam. And you look well yourself."

"Oh!" Sam's face suddenly lit up with excitement. "I was at the library, doing some research."

"When aren't you doing research?" Dean stretched his arms above his head. His frigging brother was such a nerd. "So what did you find out?"

"I found something that can locate God. And we have it." Sam grinned. "So that's one thing down."

"Wait, what is it?" Dean looked confused.

"Your amulet, Dean. That I gave you when we were little." Sam raised his eyebrows, and nodded at Dean.

Dean reached under his shirt and pulled out the silver piece on the black leather string. "Are you serious? We've had it all along?"

Castiel took the amulet, pulling it over Dean's head, and stared at it. Yes, this was one of the items that could find God.

"I'll go now." Castiel turned to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Wait, where are you going?" He questioned the angel. What the hell did Cass think he was doing?

"To look for God." Castiel eyed him like he was short a few marbles. This is what they had been talking about, surely Dean had not forgotten?

"Right now?" Dean said, startled. "Fine. I'll come with you."

"I think it would faster if I went alone, Dean." Castiel said. The truth was, no matter how much he wanted Dean with him, he was worried that he would get hurt somehow. It would be better if he went alone. "I'll be back in a few days. Don't worry about me."

"Cass..." Dean wouldn't let go of the angel's arm. He was supposed to protect Castiel now.

"I can take care of myself, Dean." Castiel gave him a knowing look. "And I'll be back soon." He gently pried Dean off of him.

"Alright, just be careful. And let us know if you need help. Call if you need us, Cass. I'm serious. I'll high-jack a frigging plane if I have to."

Castiel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, feeling the light stubble prickling under his lips, and then disappeared.

"So you're a family man now, Dean?" Sam nudged Dean when Castiel was gone. "How does it feel?"

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean was still staring at the spot Castiel had disappeared from.

"Seriously, Dean. I'm glad. You deserve it."

"What, a serious relationship, and a kid? What am I gonna do if one of them gets hurt?" Dean said, turning to Sam. This was his greatest concern. He was always worrying about Sam, and now he had to worry about two more people.

"I wonder how long before he gets back..." he was already starting to worry about his angel mate. He felt a connection between them now, and since Cass had zapped out, it felt like a part of him had disappeared, too. This was going to be torture.

"I actually found a job, if you want to keep your mind off until Cass gets back..." Sam pulled a paper from his pocket.

"Might as well keep busy. We can't just hang here until he gets back." Dean snatched the paper. "What is it?"

"Three bodies found in Elbert, Colorado. They were torn apart, mutilated. I'm thinking a werewolf; it happened near the full moon. And their hearts were gone."

"All right, let's go, then. Let's split this town."

**so next, my attempt at writing the boys on a hunt! Reviews, please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviews: silmarlfan1, DoctorMarthaJones, nata, FireAngel5683, FireChildSlytherin5, Perdita Storme, and Suromay**

**Chapter 13**

They traveled in silence for most of the way, Dean drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in tune with the music that was playing as he drove.

"I was reading, Dean, and I haven't found any accounts that mentioned half-angels. I don't think the angels will except the kid, especially as it's Cass's. They're not gonna want another rebellious angel. Especially since its half human and won't be as powerful." Sam said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"So it's looking like we're gonna be able to keep the kid?" A hint of relief washed across the hunter's face.

"It looks like it. As Cass said, Heaven might not even pick up on it because it's powers are too weak."

"What the Hell are we gonna do with the kid afterward, Sam? I mean, we can't drag it around with us." Dean voiced his greatest concern. Fear crept up in his chest every time he thought about it.

"Maybe Bobby? He took care of us when we were little."

"Ugh. I forgot about Bobby. How the Hell are we gonna explain this?" Dean groaned. He had a feeling that the old hunter would not be pleased.

"I don't know, but I can imagine the look on his face when you tell him you hooked up with an angel." Sam hid a grin. He couldn't even predict what Bobby would do.

"Never mind that now. We'll deal with it when we have to." Dean said hastily, hearing Bobby's voice in his head saying, "Idjit." He shuddered as he felt an imaginary slap on the back of his head, and pushed the problem out of his mind for now; it would be a while before he had to tell Bobby.

"Look, we're almost there." Sam pointed at a road sign that was stuck at a lopsided angle in the soil at the side of the road that said, 'Elbert 10 miles.'

"You ready to hunt again, Sam, or have you become squeamish?" Dean grinned at his brother. He was kind of excited to go on a good old fashioned hunt and forget about everything else. It would feel good, relieve some stress to kill some evil hellish bastards.

"No, I'm ready." Sam honestly could not wait. He wanted to put the past behind him and focus on the future. Already he was trying to put the fact that he started the Apocalypse out of his mind, and just focus on fixing his mistake. If it started with a hunt for some savage beast, then he was ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean and Sam stood in the autopsy room of the local morgue in Elbert, staring at the collected remains from the bodies that were set out on three metal examining tables. Sam poked around inside one of the victims with a grimace of distaste on his face.

"Yeah, the heart's gone."

He checked the other bodies, and they were also devoid of their hearts.

"Look at this." Dean picked up an evidence bag that contained a tuft of animal fur. "It's gotta be a werewolf."

"Or a skin-walker." Sam pointed out, removing the bloody latex glove he was wearing and tossing it. "They also eat their victims hearts."

"Why don't we talk to the victim's families, see if we can't dig up some more info?" Dean picked up the three files about the victims. "Emily Scnider, Christopher Adeltt and Joe Bukosvitch. They're all high school students."

"Let's go, then." Sam said, casting another look at the shredded remains before following Dean out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam straightened his tie as Dean knocked on the Scnider's front door.

A blonde woman opened the door and looked at them questioningly, taking in there suited forms. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Scnider?" Sam asked.

"Yes." the woman answered, frowning at the pair.

"I'm Agent Smith, and this is Agent Bodock, from the FBI." Dean and Sam flashed their badges. "We're here about your daughter's murder. If you have time, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

A sad expression quickly clouded Mrs. Scnider's face and she swallowed before replying. "Of course. Come in."

Mrs. Scnider led them to the living room, and gestured for them to sit. She took a deep breath, and the boys knew that she was fighting to control her emotions before they started talking about her dead daughter. "What do you need to know?"

"Did Emily have any enemies, anybody that would want to hurt her?" Dean started. They had to make sure this was just a random attack, and not something else before they went further.

Mrs. Scnider's resolve broke, and picked up a tissue from a nearby box as tears began to trickle from her eyes.

"No, Emily didn't have any enemies. She was a great girl, everyone liked her." Mrs. Scnider dotted her eyes with a tissue, her voice breaking.

"Did she know Christopher Adeltt, or Joe Bukosvitch by any chance?" Sam asked, shifting in his seat. He always felt so terrible when talking to victim's families. Even though they had been hunting for their whole lives, you never quite got used to this aspect of it.

"The other two victims? Yes, they were ex-boyfriends of her best friend, Claire. Emily was devastated when they were murdered, and then she was killed, too." Mrs. Scnider began crying heartily into her tissue, and Sam shot Dean a look. All three were connected to this girl Claire.

"I know this is hard, Mrs, Scnider. Can you tell us anything about Emily and Claire's relationship? Did they have a fight recently?"

"I don't think so. All I know is that Claire was there for Emily when the boys were killed. She really is a lovely girl." Mrs. Scnider dropped her now limp tissue and grabbed for another one.

"Why would Emily be upset over her friends' exes?" Dean asked.

"Well, they were all friends. Emily's known them since second grade." Mrs. Scnider gave a small smile as she remembered the past. "They were always playing together. Such sweet children."

"Alright. Can you tell us where we can find Claire? We'd like to question her as well." Dean handed the woman another tissue.

"Well, Claire Getta is an orphan. She's lived in the orphanage for girls in town for her whole life. You can find her there."

"Alright. Thank you for your time, Ma'am. And we're sorry for your loss." Sam shot Dean a look, and they stood from the couch in unison. Dean followed his brother outside, as he listened to Mrs. Scnider still sniffling behind them.

"So what are you thinking, Dean? You think somehow it's this girl, Claire? She's connected to all three victims, maybe it's a revenge thing. You think she could be a werewolf?" Sam questioned his brother, curious of his opinion.

"I don't know. It all seems weird. Why don't we just go ask little orphan Annie ourselves?" Dean got into the Impala and Sam shook his head at Dean's reference to the girl.

They drove into town and spotted the old brick orphanage right away. It rose up above the other surrounding buildings, burying them in its shadow. Dean pulled the Impala in front of the building and parked. He checked to make sure his FBI badge was still inside his suit jacket before gesturing Sam to follow him and climbing the concrete stoop to the front door.

"Are we supposed to knock?" Sam said. This was a first; they had never interrogated anyone in an orphanage before.

Dean shrugged, and then pushed the door open. The worst thing that would happen was that they would get yelled at.

The entrance hall was dark and dreary, with a grey-tiled floor. A woman who was sitting at a small beat up desk in the corner looked up from her computer when they entered.

"Can I help you?" she asked without much enthusiasm, pushing her lank grey hair out of her face so she could see them better.

"Yeah, we're looking for Claire Getta. Is she here?" Dean stepped up to the desk, and held out his badge.

The woman put a hand to her mouth at the sight of the badge and looked at the two men with wide eyes. "Oh, what did she do?"

"We just wanted to question her about the murders of her friends and see if she knows who could have done it." Sam said quickly, not wanting the woman to think Claire was in trouble.

"Well, she's upstairs. I can call her down, and you can talk privately in that room," the woman said, pointing to a door on their right.

"Yeah, that'll be great," Dean said, smiling, and the woman melted under his gaze. Dean winked, and she blushed before getting to her feet and heading to the staircase that led upstairs.

Sam gave him an exasperated look, and Dean said, "What?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're with Cass, now, Dean."

"I know." Dean shook his head at Sam's obvious statement. How could he forget?

"Well, you can't do that," Sam tried an attempt at Dean's flirty smile and wink and failed horribly. "anymore."

Dean shuddered at Sam's attempted expression. "That is not how I look, and it's a force of habit, Sam. I can't just turn off the charm. And besides, isn't it nice to just hunt and act normal..well, normal for us?" Dean said, a bit wistfully. "It's not that I forgot about Cass, I'm just trying not to think about him."

"Isn't that the same thing?" A look of confusion came over Sam's face.

"Listen, I know what I'm doing, Sammy, and if you were a good little brother, you'd trust me. So just shut up, okay?" Dean gave him a wink, and Sam shook his head. He had missed this flirting, joking Dean, although he would never admit it. This new caring, love-sick Dean was so different, it was like his brother was another person. He was kind of glad when Cass took of on his own, because it would just be him and Dean for a few days. He wouldn't have to worry about walking in while they were kissing or whatever else angels did with humans. But he still had to act annoyed when his brother did his little stunts, even though they pleased him to see parts of the old Dean surface.

The receptionist came back, joined by a girl with spiky purple hair. She looked a bit nervous, and twisted her black skirt in her hands. Dean took in the girl's appearance for a minute. The hair, the bright red lipstick and dark eyeliner. A big silver cross hanging over her blood-red halter top.

"Go with them, Claire." The woman gave the girl a gentle push. "They have some questions to ask you."

Sam led the way to their make-shift interrogation room, which turned out to be an old office crammed with dusty files.

"Have a seat," Dean gestured to one of the chairs in the room, and the girl sat down, staring nervously at the two handsome young men.

"You can relax. We just wanted to ask you about your friends' murders." Sam said.

"I didn't do it!" Claire said quickly, and Sam frowned. "It had nothing to do with me."

"Well, would you know who would want to kill your friends?" Dean noticed the girl was still twisting her skirt in her hands, and wasn't looking them in the eye when she spoke. She was lying. And the way she had replied to Sam was a little off-putting, like she was trying to defend herself when they hadn't accused her of anything yet. Yeah, she was defiantly involved somehow.

"Well, I don't know." Claire said. "Emily had a habit of stealing people's boyfriends. I caught my exes, Chris and Joey, making out with her and that's why I broke up with them. So I don't know how many other people that dirty skank did it to."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. Well, it sounds like Emily had at least one enemy: her supposed best friend Claire, whom she had stolen two boyfriends from.

"You don't seem too upset over their deaths. Emily's mom told us that you and Emily were best friends."

Claire snorted derisively. "Yeah, that's what she thought. She also thought her daughter was a virgin. Which I know for a fact, isn't true. Parents just have clouded judgment about their kids, you know? Never see what they're really doing until it's too late. And it was too late for Emily. She got what she deserved."

"She deserved to die because she stole your boyfriends?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No, not just that. She was always putting me down for the way I dressed, what I ate, my beliefs. Like she was so perfect. Everybody just loved her, but me, no. I'm just a freak." Claire ranted angrily, glaring at the floor.

"What are your beliefs?" Dean questioned. Sometimes there were things involved in their cases that had to do with spiritual connections; could this be one of them?

"Oh, just like magic stuff." Claire avoided their eyes, clearly regretting that she had brought up the subject.

"Like say, witchcraft?" Sam asked, and Claire shrugged. "Kind of."

Dean groaned aloud and the other two looked at him. Why did it always have to be witches? They were so skeevy!

Sam hid a grin; he knew his brother hated witches with a passion. "Alright. So you can't tell us anything else about anyone who may have wanted to hurt Emily or the two boys?"

"The only things I know is what I told you already." Claire said, but she still wasn't looking at them when she spoke.

"Alright. If you think of anything else, please give us a call," Dean handed her one of their fake FBI cards. He knew this girl was involved somehow, especially now that she mentioned witchcraft, but he didn't know how. They would have to keep an eye on her and see what they could find out.

Claire suddenly glanced to the corner of the room with wide eyes. Sam and Dean followed her gaze to where her eyes had landed. There was nothing there.

"Stop!" Claire suddenly cried out, leaping to her feet.

"Stop...what?" Sam asked, sounding confused.

"Nothing, I.. ah, just go." Claire walked over and stood in front of the boys, as if blocking them from something.

"They didn't hurt me, just go away." Claire said quietly out of the corner of her mouth, and Dean gave her a look.

"Who exactly are you talking to, Miss Getta?"

Claire looked terrified, but kept her mouth shut.

Sam suddenly fell to the floor, clutching at his chest frantically. Tears appeared in his shirt by some invisible source and Dean hurriedly pulled a gun out of his belt. "What the hell?"

Claire had grabbed onto what looked like thin air and was apparently trying to tug something away from Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean questioned the girl, and she stared at him in fear.

"It's the spirit! It's supposed to protect me. I summoned it when Emily and Chris and Joe broke my heart, and it killed them! But then it started killing everyone that did something wrong to me. The fast food cashier that short changed me, the girl in school who accidently bumped into me and knocked the books out of my hand..I didn't mean it to go this far!" Claire wailed, still pulling at the air.

"It's a spirit, you said?" Dean cocked his gun, and Claire nodded. "Step aside."

Dean blasted the salt gun above Sam. There was a wail, and Claire gasped. "It's gone! How did you do that?"

Dean bent down to help Sam up, who had deep slashes in his chest over his heart. Apparently the thing digs into the victim until it reaches the wanted organ, then removes it. "You alright, Sammy?"

Sam panted, and glanced down at his chest. "I think I'm gonna need stitches, Dean." Blood was rapidly soaking through Sam's shirt, and his face was getting paler by the moment.

"Just hang in there, Sammy." Dean turned to Claire. "You summoned this thing, right?"

Claire nodded, looking ashamed.

"Well, then you're gonna have to unsummon it. Do you have some kind of witchy spell book you used?"

"Yes."

"Well, you go get it right now, and then you're coming with us."

Claire ran from the room to retrieve the book, and Dean got a better hold on his brother. "Hold on, Sam."

He began the laborious task of half-dragging his brother back to the Impala. This wound was too much for him to deal with, Sam would have to be brought to the hospital. Slashes on the arms, hands or legs he could deal with, he was actually much better then Sam then sewing them up, but these cuts were deep, and Dean was sure it would better, and quicker to have the real doctors work on him.

The receptionist screamed when she saw them, Dean supporting the blood-soaked Sam. "What happened? I heard a gunshot."

"No time, lady." Dean continued out the door, and suddenly Claire was there beside him, holding an old, cracked leather book.

"Get in the car," Dean said to her as he gently set Sam down in the passenger seat. She hesitated before complying; a strange guy telling her to get into the car? But they were FBI, or someone important that could help her fix her mistake.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Dean asked as he got into the driver's seat and started up the Impala.

"It's five blocks that way," Claire pointed, and Dean sped away from the curb, cutting off an old lady, who waved her fist at him in the rear view mirror.

Dean broke the speed limit by more then he cared to admit, and Claire whimpered as she held tightly to her seatbelt for dear life as he raced to the hospital.

"We're here, Sammy, just a little longer." Dean screeched to a stop in front of the hospital, and hauled Sam out before motioning for Claire to follow him. He suddenly wished Castiel was here. He could have healed Sam right away. But he pushed the angel from his mind. He wasn't here, so they had to make do with human healers. He dragged Sam inside, and was assaulted by a barrage of nurses who took him away on a stretcher to stitch him up. Dean sighed; his heart was gonna give out one of these days from all the frigging stress from seeing his brother get hurt.

"Uh, sir?" a small voice said, and Dean jumped; he had forgotten Claire was there.

"Yeah, we gotta undo this, right?" Dean glanced around the waiting room ,where everyone was staring at him, covered in Sam's blood. "Why don't we go somewhere a little less public, and kill this damned son of a bitch?" He would come back as soon as they were done to check on Sammy; he was sure his brother would be alright. He had, after all, been through much worse then this.

Claire followed Dean back outside, and he surveyed the premises with an experienced eye. There was a boarded up building with a dark alley behind it, surrounded by a tall fence. Perfect.

"Do you need anything for the spell? Any ingredients?"

"No, it's just a chant. And I have to draw some symbols around a fire."

"Come on," Dean grabbed Claire's arm and led her behind the building. There was a pile of trash that had blown against the fence, and Dean gathered some of it, took a small flask out of his pocket that contained gasoline for emergencies, and drenched the trash before pulling out his lighter and igniting the stinking pile.

"Here," Dean pulled a piece of white chalk from his pocket and handed it to Claire. "Draw your symbols."

She took the chalk, looking at him strangely. "Who are you?" What kind of FBI agent carries gasoline and chalk in their pocket, and knows about witchcraft and spirits?

"Someone who can help you fix your mistake. Now hurry up, before the thing comes after us again."

Claire opened her book, and began copying symbols onto the concrete around the slowly diminishing fire. "Okay, now I just have to chant this backwards, and the spell will be reversed, sending the spirit back." She began chanting, reading from the book, and Dean felt a sudden chill, and then invisible claws grasping at the front of his shirt. Claire screamed, but Dean pulled out his shotgun and shot the thing again.

"Keep reading!" Dean screamed as the hands closed on him again. Apparently it knew it was about to be sent back to wherever it came from, and wanted to do as much damage as it possibly could before it disappeared.

Claire talked as fast as she could, glancing up at the sprit creature she had summoned to get revenge for her. Why had she been so stupid? Just because Emily had stolen her boyfriends she had deserved to die? What about her then? All the people, the innocent people that had nothing to do with her, that had been killed by her creature. ..surely she should be punished for her mistake as well?

Claire finished the spell, and glanced up in time to see the creature howl before bursting into blue flames. Dean, who was panting from the effort of trying not to get his heart ripped out, gave her a thumbs up.

The fire was almost gone by now, the trash reduced to soft black ash, but Claire threw the spell book into the fire, and it lit up, consuming the new fuel. Claire gave a little smile of satisfaction as she watched the old pages curl and disintegrate. She would never get involved with that stuff ever again.

"Good job." Dean patted the girl's shoulder lightly. "I assume you've learned a lesson here?"

Claire nodded, then paled. "Are you going to arrest me?"

Dean shook his head. "Everyone makes mistakes. As long as you're smart enough to see that you've made one, you're good. You're still young enough to choose your own path. Don't let this be it. I gotta go, kid. Remember what I said."

"Can I call you if I ever need help?" Claire asked the FBI agent who she didn't think was an FBI agent, and he just gave her a smile and a nod before walking away.

Dean sighed as he headed back toward the hospital. He hated dealing with witches because they were sneaky, and would attack you while your back was turned. But mostly it was because they were human, and killing humans was not on the agenda. He was fine with werewolves, and vamps, and all the other nasty fuglies out there, but with witches, you never knew. Once you stopped them, they could go back to practicing witchcraft at any time, and then there would be more deaths and injuries. But they couldn't just kill them, because they were human. And he had a feeling that Claire wouldn't be doing any more witchcraft, from the horror on her face when she saw what she had caused. Maybe they would stop in to check on her if they were passing by.

"I need to see my brother, I brought him in a little while ago," Dean said to the receptionist at the front desk.

"The one with the chest lacerations?"

"Yeah, that one."

"They're still working on him, but it shouldn't be too much longer. You can take a seat and wait, if you want."

Dean plopped down into one of the plush green chairs in the waiting room and picked up a car magazine. He started reading about the new Dodge Challenger, but he couldn't concentrate. A man pushed a woman past him in a wheelchair who was carrying a new baby, and his thoughts turned to Cass. He missed the angel terribly, even though they had only been apart for a day. How long was it going to take for Cass to search for God? He fingered the pages of his magazine, and tried not to think about it, because it would drive him crazy. He was trying to just slip back into hunting with Sammy until Cass came back, but it was proving harder then he thought it would be. The only thing he could do was push the angel out of his mind and try not to think about what he was doing; if he was in danger, if he was hurt. Cass would come back if he got hurt, wouldn't he? Or would he be stubborn and push on until he felt his search was complete? He continued flipping through the magazine until the receptionist called him back up and told him that Sam was in Room 109.

Dean traveled through the sparkling white corridors as if he knew them by heart; he had spent alot of time in hospitals, and knew the basic layout of them. He reached Room 109 and sighed before pushing open the door. Sam was blinking wearily as Dean entered his room.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean pulled a chair up to his bed and looked at his brother's bandaged torso.

"Yeah. I'll heal." Sam replied weakly.

"Well, we ganked that spirit creature thing. Claire reversed the spell and sent it back."

"And Claire?"

"I think she's given up witchcraft." Dean leaned back in his chair. "So how long you in for?"

"I should be able to leave in a day or so, as long as the wounds stay stitched up and don't start bleeding."

"Alright. I guess I'll crash at a motel, and see you tomorrow then?" Dean studied his brother closely, observing the exhaustion etched in his face.

Sam nodded, and then had another thought. "Bring me my laptop tomorrow. I can look for some more jobs."

Dean patted Sam's shoulder lightly."Get some rest, Sammy."

Dean closed the door behind him and rubbed his eyes wearily. So, a night without Sam and Cass. Great. Time for some old standbys. He stopped at a convenience store on his way to a motel and picked up some beer and a heavily processed apple pie. And a playboy for good measure. No matter how much he loved Cass, he wouldn't call himself gay exactly; he still had a love for those big-busted girls in those tiny bikinis.

But back at the motel, he felt lonelier then he had in a long time. He never realized how nice it was to have someone love you and care for you in the way that Cass did. Now he knew why Sam had made such a big deal out of Jessica. He suddenly felt sympathy for his brother. He couldn't even imagine how he would deal with it if Cass died. How Sam had gotten over Jess' death he couldn't understand. Although he knew his brother still had nightmares about her. He woke up screaming her name, and Dean pretended that he hadn't noticed the next morning.

Dean sighed and plopped down on the couch. It seemed to him like it was time for a night of self-indulgence with his best friends: beer, pie and old Kung Fu movies. A few hours later, Dean had passed out, his stomach full of beer and pie and his mind full of Jet Lee instead of Castiel.

**It was horrible, wasn't it? I just can't write awesome hunts like the creators of Supernatural! :(**

**Please review on my sucky hunt anyway!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Sorry it took so long! I hope I am forgiven after you read this chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Sam was released from the hospital, and then the brothers were on the road again, heading to Illinois. Sam had found another job there while searching on his laptop in the hospital. It seemed as if a local diner was haunted by an angry spirit that had been causing its victims to choke on their meals. There had been five deaths already. The authorities couldn't explain it, because even after the victims throats were cleared, they were still choking. After the victims had died from asphyxiation, bruises then appeared around the victim's necks. The Winchesters had wrapped up that case pretty quickly.

The spirit had been the owner of the diner who had been sued because someone had choked in his restaurant, and he had died a few days back. He had lost everything he had due to that incident and he had started taking revenge on everyone that had been involved in the case; the judge, the lawyer, the victim's family members and friends.

The boys had burned the man's remains and restored order, although they had a feeling the restaurant would be closing down after that.

As they continued working various jobs, Sam noticed that Dean had been acting overly 'Dean' lately: drinking more, sleeping less, coming onto girls.

One night, Dean brought a shapely blonde home to their motel. She smiled at Sam, who was sitting at the small table in the motel searching for more jobs on his laptop as she and Dean entered the room.

"We got an audience, huh?" the blonde chuckled as she squeezed Dean's arm. "That's fine with me, perhaps he would want to join in?"

Sam glared at the woman, but Dean simply took another swig from the beer bottle he was holding.

"Well, don't be a spoilsport," the woman pouted at Sam before pulling Dean towards one of the beds. "C'mon then, Dean baby."

She pushed him roughly down, and sat on his chest. Sam huffed from the table; he was going to put his foot down and tell the blonde to take a hike, but Dean hadn't given him the chance.

When the woman began tugging at Dean's shirt collar, he sighed and then pulled her hands away.

"Please, just go." he sat up, and the blonde got off him and stood up.

"I thought you wanted to-" the blonde started reproachfully, but Dean cut her off.

"No." he pointed to the door before picking up his beer bottle where he left it on the night table.

The blonde tossed her head angrily and stalked away. She caught sight of Sam again, and smirked at him.

"Do you want to...?"

"No," Sam said quickly, and the blonde muttered to herself before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

When the woman was gone, Sam glanced at Dean, fully intending to give him a lecture about how he was with Castiel now, but losing his determination as he saw his brother staring out the window chugging his beer.

Another night Dean came home staggering as if he was wounded, and Sam leapt up, expecting blood. Instead his brother threw up all over him.

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam asked as he hauled Dean to his feet and steered him over to a chair so he could sit down.

"I am okay, Sammy." Dean grinned drunkenly and gave his brother a thumbs up before passing out and falling flat on his face.

"Damn it, Dean." Sam muttered as he dragged his drunk brother over to the bed and hauled him on top of it. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sam finally caught on to what Dean was trying to do after a few more incidents like this; he was trying to act like everything was the same as it had been before Castiel. Sam knew his brother was thinking about the angel constantly and trying to fill that gap with the things he loved most: hunting, beer, girls. But he was failing miserably at it, because it wasn't what he really wanted and it hurt Sam to see Dean like this. Sam kept finding jobs for them to work to help keep Dean's mind off Castiel, because it seemed that was the only real time when Dean wasn't thinking about the angel; when he was hunting. Sam dedicated himself every night to searching the web for any mysterious occurrences that could be due to the supernatural.

One day they had destroyed a vampire nest in Massachusetts, and were resting in a motel after the hunt. Sam knew that Dean must have thought Sam was asleep, or Dean wouldn't have done it. Sam tried not to listen as Dean prayed aloud to Castiel to come home, or at least send message that he was okay.

"Come on, Cass. Please come home. Or just send me some sign, anything." Dean pleaded quietly, looking up at the ceiling, and Sam closed his eyes as he heard the desperation in his brother's voice. He knew what Dean was feeling. He still missed Jess, and it had been years since she died. But Castiel was still alive as far as they knew, and Castiel had a better chance of protecting himself then Jess ever did.

Sam didn't say anything the next morning, although he could tell that his brother was upset that Castiel hadn't answered him.

"Hey Dean, I'm going to that little cafe that we passed on the way here for breakfast, you coming?" Sam asked Dean when Dean didn't get out of bed.

"No. I'm not hungry." Dean said quietly. "You go on."

"You want me to bring you something back?" Sam walked closer to his brother's bed and looked at Dean's weary face. It was clear he hadn't slept all night, his eyes were cloudy and there were dark circles beneath them. "Dean, are you okay?"

"What are you my mother?" Dean managed a forced grin for his brother's sake. "I'm alright, I'm be ready to go when you get back."

Sam shot a last glance at Dean before leaving the room. Dean really did look terrible. It had been nine days so far since Castiel had gone, and Sam feared that if he was gone much longer that Dean wouldn't be able to take it.

When the motel door closed behind Sam, Dean sighed heavily and sat up but didn't make any effort to get out from under the covers. He placed his head in his hands and tried praying to Castiel again.

"Damn it, Castiel, you better answer me. You get your ass over here so I know you're okay. For all I know, you could be dead somewhere, and I can't... I can't handle that. Castiel, come home, or I'm gonna go get you and drag your ass back here." Dean ordered roughly, still speaking into his hands. He kept his eyes closed, listening for the swish that represented Castiel's appearance, but there was no such sound. He lowered his hands and scanned the room, waiting... waiting...waiting, but the angel was nowhere to be seen. Dean slumped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, and that was how Sam found Dean when he got back.

When Sam saw his brother still in bed, he knew something was wrong.

"Dean?" he questioned, looking at Dean with worry.

"Sam, what if he's dead?" Dean croaked out suddenly, fear in his eyes as he looked at Sam. "He isn't answering my prayers. What if it's because he's dead?"

Sam sat on the edge of his brother's bed. This wasn't a conversation he ever expected to be having with Dean. "I'm sure Cass is fine, Dean. He's just busy. Maybe he did hear you, but he just can't come right now."

"I should have went with him!" Dean sat up and grasped his hair in frustration. "He could be hurt, and I wasn't there-"

"Stop it!" Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulders. "Calm down. You can't beat yourself up, Dean. You don't know what the situation is."

"I'm going to look for him. I'll find him and bring him home."

"That's ridiculous. He could be anywhere. And besides, he's an angel, he can get from China to Italy in a second. You don't know where he's looking, and where's he's been already. It would be impossible to find him. Let's just wait."

"That's easy for you to say." Dean glared at Sam and shook Sam's hands off his shoulders. "How can I just sit here?"

Sam huffed. "Fine. we'll give it a few more days, and if he doesn't show, we'll go look for him, alright? Maybe I can find some way to track an angel, maybe we can even summon him. But I would hate to do that, just in case he's in the middle of some important discovery. Or a conversation with God." Sam added. "Is that okay with you?"

"Fine. Now get off my bed so I get up."

Sam found another case involving a poltergeist, and they headed out. Dean handed Sam the keys to the car and stared out the window as Sam drove.

Sam turned on the radio, thinking that a favorite song might cheer Dean up a bit. When "Living on a Prayer" came on, he nudged Dean and smiled.

"Great song, Dean." Sam said, but Dean just leaned back in his his seat and ignored his brother.

Sam gave up, and tried going a different route. He turned the radio to a modern pop station, and glanced sideways at Dean to see his reaction when "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga came on, but Dean was silent.

Sam shook his head, and wondered if Dean would be like this every time Castiel left.

A few hours of driving later Sam pulled into a gas station to fill up the Impala.

"You want anything to eat?" Sam asked, pulling his wallet out.

"No."

Sam sighed, and slammed the car door shut behind him.

Dean leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He wondered if this connection that was between him and Castiel now had been making him feel so crappy lately. It was like a piece of himself was gone, and it wouldn't come back until Castiel returned. Dean sighed. Damn angels; they always complicated things. He felt that hot rush of anger and betrayal again as he wondered why Castiel hadn't replied to his prayers. Didn't the angel know how he felt at the moment, crazy with worry? Couldn't he feel it? Why couldn't Castiel just send a message somehow, or pop in to let them know he was okay? What was wrong with him keeping them in the dark?

Dean slammed his hand into the car door just as Sam opened the driver's side door and got back in. Sam looked at him, alarmed at this sudden burst of emotion, but decided not to say anything. He just prayed that Castiel would come back soon, or Dean would lose his mind and they would be traveling all over the world searching for the angel.

Sam dumped a generous quantity of Dean's favorite junk food on the seat between them and gestured to it.

"You have to eat, Dean. Starving yourself isn't going going to make Castiel come back." Sam picked up a Twinkie and shoved it into Dean's hand. "Eat that." he ordered.

"Sam, I don't want anything to eat."

"I swear, Dean, if you don't eat it, I'll shove it down your throat." Sam glared at Dean until he opened to wrapper half- heartedly.

Sam started the car, satisfied but a little unnerved that Dean had given in so easily, and pulled out of the station and back onto the road. Dean picked at the cake, taking a few bites before putting it back down on the seat.

Sam frowned. What the hell was he supposed to do for Dean? He really couldn't force Dean to eat if he didn't want to; that was just an empty threat. Supposing it took another week for Castiel to come back, and Dean died from exhaustion and starvation?

Sam glanced sideways at his brother, ready to push him to eat something again, but before he got the words out of his mouth, Dean cut him short.

"Please don't, Sammy. Just drive."

They reached Anklin, a small town where strange incidents had been occurring. Sam had deduced that a poltergeist was the cause of the incidents. After stopping at a few local shops to pick up supplies that could help get rid of the creature, Sam pulled into the driveway of Town Hall, where the incidents were reported to be happening.

"We have the typical reports of things flying around the room, items going missing, and lights flickering." Sam explained as he turned off the car and shoved the keys into his pocket. "How do you want to go in? Inspectors? We could say that we're here to check on the electrical system-"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Dean interrupted his brother and got out of the car, heading up to the town hall.

"Dean, hold on. Wait!" Sam called after him. "You forgot your ...never mind." He grumbled as he opened the glove compartment and pulled out their inspector badges from the little metal case they kept there. He tucked them into his pocket and hurried after his brother.

"Here." Sam shoved Dean's badge into his hand, and they continued inside. The entrance hall was made of smooth white stone, and a secretary{Sam wouldn't call her beautiful, maybe handsome? Her every feature was perfect; she was flawless to a scary degree} was sitting at a desk there, waiting to greet visitors.

"My name is Cynthia. What can I do for you?" she grinned at them. Her teeth sparkled, almost as white as the marble, and Sam had the urge to throw on a pair of sunglasses.

"We actually came to inspect the electrical system. We heard you've been having problems." Sam said, holding out his badge for the woman to examine and nudged Dean to do the same.

Cynthia winked knowingly, and her voice fell to an exaggerated whisper. "Oh, you mean the 'ghost'?"

"Ghost?" Sam did a double-take. How did this woman know? Was she possibly a hunter, too?

"Well..since you're city inspectors, you must be in on it, correct? The mayor told you?"

"Yes, yes he did." Sam decided to play along.

"You're here to check to make sure everything is working properly, right?' Cynthia nodded enthusiastically, and stood from her seat. "Follow me, then." she led them down a corridor to their left, and Sam grabbed Dean's sleeve to hold him back.

"Something just doesn't seem right, Dean. What do you think?"

"Yeah, its weird." Dean nodded his head, but Sam could tell Dean really wasn't paying attention.

"Dean. I need you to stay focused. Come on." Sam squeezed his brother's arm lightly. "He's fine. He'll be back before you know it, and we won't have to go on a world tour to find him. Now keep your head in the game and let's go."

"Did you two get lost?" Cynthia called front down the corridor.

Dean sighed and rubbed his temple. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind and focus. "Alright Sammy. Lead the way."

Sam let go of Dean's arm and quickened his pace to shorten the distance between them and the secretary.

"This facade has been working so well to draw in more visitors to this town. We're making more money then ever, and the town is booming. Mayor Evans is the smartest man I have ever met." Cynthia stopped her running commentary to gesture to a room with large oak doors.

"Here's the main room. All the controls are in there. It's the mayors office, but he's out for now" Cynthia grinned. "I shall leave you two to your business, then. Ciao!" she ushered them into the room she had indicated and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, what the hell is she talking about? Is she saying this is just a ploy to get people into the town? Cause it's working, look at us." Sam wondered aloud as Dean looked around the huge office.

Dean ran his hand along one of the many bookshelves in the room. The walls were covered with them. There was a plush red couch and two armchairs sitting in front of a fireplace, a little coffee bar with an expensive-looking espresso machine, and a gigantic antique desk that stood in front of a large double-door window that led out to a balcony.

"Damn, the mayor sure likes his comforts, huh?" Dean observed amusedly.

"Why don't you look in here and try to find out what that woman meant by the controls, and I'll check that other room down the hall. We have to make sure there really is nothing here before we skip town." Sam said, still trying to get Dean into the hunt, although he was almost positive that there was no hunt here.

Sam left the room and Dean began searching the office, grazing every surface with his eyes and looking for any clue that might make this situation clearer. As he tore a couple of books off the shelf, he noticed a small brown button that blended in almost perfectly with a knot in the wood. His index finger hovered over it, and Sam's voice said in the back of Dean's mind, "Don't press something if you don't know what's going to happen." But he pushed down on it anyway, ignoring Sam's voice of reason. A book that was resting on a shelf across the room flew off and landed on the floor. Dean headed over to examine the spot. He peeked into the slit where the book had come from and noticed a bump into the wood in the back. It must pop out when the button is pressed, causing the book to fall onto the floor.

"I have to admit, this is genius." Dean said to himself, and he began searching for more buttons. He found one under a vase that was on top of a pedestal and when he pressed it, he heard a loud thump on the floor above his head.

"Oops," Dean winced as he heard shattering as well.

Just as Dean was throughly convinced he had found every button, he discovered the mother of them all. It even had a note next to it. It was a large button on the underside of the mayor's desk marked "Ballroom, caution". Dean shrugged and pressed it. What was the worst that could happen? He ceased his movement after pressing the button, listening for any strange noises but he couldn't hear anything.

"Well, I think that just about wraps this up. The poltergeist doesn't exist. It's just a bunch of a buttons." Dean murmured to himself. This was certainly a waste of time. Leave it to Sam to find a fake case.

"Dean!" Sam pulled the office door open, and Dean jumped. "What the hell did you do?" Sam looked dazed, he was holding his ribs and there was a small cut on his temple.

"Shit. What the hell happened?" Dean hurried over to Sam, shooting an arm out to steady his wobbling brother.

"I was in that room down the hall, the ballroom, and one of the banquet table came flying at me..." Sam groaned. "I think it broke a couple of ribs."

"Let's get out of here, then. This whole thing is a sham. I found buttons that make objects fall and the lights flicker. This was something the mayor concocted to bring more visitors. It's not our thing." Dean said quickly, not eager for Sam to question him about pushing buttons that have unknown effects.

"You made that table fly into me, didn't you?" Sam glared at Dean accusingly, and Dean put an arm around Sam's shoulder to support him.

"You know me, Sam. Can't keep my hands off anything." Dean smiled a little as he helped Sam down the corridor."Although that must have looked pretty funny, a table flying into you?"

"Yeah, it was downright hysterical," Sam said sarcastically. "I have the broken bones to prove it."

Dean chuckled softly, amused, and Sam even smiled despite the pain in his abdomen. It was nice to see Dean smiling after these last few days.

"Oh, my goodness, are you two okay?' Cynthia hopped up from her seat when she saw the boys, looking worried.

"Yeah, all your buttons work. My body is proof of that." Sam retorted as Dean helped him out the front door. "Good luck with your scam, hope it works out for you."

Dean helped Sam to the car, and he sat in the passenger seat of the Impala and groaned. "Uh, that stings."

"Don't worry. We'll shack up for a few days, and you can rest, heal up a bit."

"Great, Dean. I feel so much better already." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Stop complaining, its just a few broken ribs. Bitch." Dean said, actually enjoying their little banter.

"And its your fault. Jerk." Sam sent his usual retort Dean's way and Dean tried to hide a smile, but was unsuccessful.

It was three days later, and the boys had stopped at a diner for breakfast. Sam had rested up in a nearby motel, and it was time to hit the road again.

"Obviously you're feeling better." Dean said, gesturing at the laptop Sam was working on.

Sam shifted in the uncomfortable diner seat, and his ribs gave another twinge. There was still some healing to do, but it was less sore. "Yeah, alot better."

Sam had noticed a change in Dean while he had been resting. Dean seemed more like his old self, with the comments, the attitude, but now that Sam was up and about, he was slipping back into that depressed, moody place.

The waitress came over with their food, setting it down in front of the boys. Sam started on his eggs and toast immediately, but Dean just picked at his pancakes before pushing them away.

"Dean," Sam warned. "Don't start this again. You were fine the past few days."

"That's because I was too busy worrying about you and fetching supplies for your royal bitchiness that I couldn't think about Cass. Now, I just..I'm really worried about him. I want to look for him, Sam." Dean had been angry at the angel before for not answering his prayers, not stopping by, but now he was just downright terrified. What if something had happened to the angel? What if he never came back, and they never knew what happened to him?

"Let's give it one more day, Dean. Please, I don't want to get my ribs re-cracked just when they're healing so nicely."

"Fine. Just..hurry up and heal." Dean's voice trembled, and he shoved the plate of pancakes further away from him. They reminded him strongly of Castiel, and he didn't want to look at them anymore.

"Will do." Sam said and looked down at his plate, noticing how broken Dean's voice sounded.

Dean stared out the window as Sam ate, his eyes glazed over. He watched the people passing by; a young man jogging, a little old lady walking an uptight-looking poodle, a woman pushing a baby carriage...and then he was pulled out of his trance as a familiar looking figure wrapped in a tan trench-coat starting up the walkway to the diner.

"Holy shit!" Dean's eyes widened as he leapt to his feet. Sam jumped, dropping his forkful of eggs, and looked at Dean in alarm.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam peered out the window, following Dean's gaze, but didn't see anything of interest.

Dean ignored his brother's query and rushed toward the diner entrance, dodging waitresses and patrons on the way.

He collided with one waitress, and she spilled her tray of food on the floor, splattering several nearby customers.

"Hey!" she said angrily, but Dean didn't stop.

He met Castiel in the doorway of the diner. He barely had time to take in Castiel's appearance, he was so eager to hold the frigging angel in his arms, but what he did see was disconcerting. Castiel was filthy; his clothes were spotted with mud and dirt, his hair was greasy, and stubble was growing thickly on his face.

"Cass!" Dean cried and pulled the angel into a hug. Castiel fell into Dean's arms and buried his face into Dean's jacket. Relief flooded through Dean's body as he held Castiel close, embracing him tightly. He would never let the angel out of his sight again.

"You scared the hell out of me! Where have you been all this time?" Dean brushed Castiel's hair aside so he could whisper in his ear.

Sam had followed Dean, helping the poor waitress up that Dean had knocked over and apologizing to her. He glanced at the woman who was manning the hostess station; she was watching them curiously.

"Maybe we should talk outside," Sam suggested, and pulled the two out the doors by their sleeves; they were too engrossed in each other to notice what he was saying. Sam released his hold on them when they were outside and headed for the Impala. He wanted to leave them alone to reunite in privacy.

"You don't know how worried I was." Dean kissed the angel fiercely, needing closer contact. Then he took Castiel by the shoulders, pushing him back a little so he could drink in every part of the angel. Dean brushed Castiel's dirty hair off his forehead and took a good, long look at him.

"You're not hurt, right?" Dean said worriedly, glancing at a blood spot on Castiel's sleeve.

"No, I am fine Dean."

Dean noticed the front of Castiel's shirt seemed a little tight over his stomach. Was Castiel showing already? Dean touched the spot lightly, and looked questioningly at Castiel. Castiel placed his hand over Dean's and smiled shyly, answering Dean's question without words.

"Wow," Dean breathed, entwining his fingers with Castiel's. "You're getting big fast."

"It usually happens this quickly with angels."

Dean hugged Castiel again and squeezed the angel close to him, overjoyed at his return. "I'm so glad you're okay, you frigging angel. What did happen to you? And why didn't you answer me when I called?" Dean's voice had a slight accusing tone as he asked this, and Castiel's eyes fell to the sidewalk.

"I apologize, Dean. I was afraid if I heard your voice, I would abandon my search to come back to you. I did not want you to come with me because I knew it would be too dangerous for a human. And it was. I'm sorry if I worried you, but I thought it was the best thing to do. I also missed you terribly, Dean. I hope you are not too upset with me-"

Dean's lips crashed into Castiel's again, and Castiel's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting it. Dean tipped the angel's chin up and looked him in the eyes.

"That's a good excuse, Cass. How can I be mad at that?"

"It is not an excuse, Dean." Castiel said, somewhat ruffled. "I am telling the truth."

"Calm down, I know you are." Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder, reassuring him that he wasn't mad. Not now that he had his angel back.

"Did you have any luck in the search for God?"

Castiel was quiet for a moment, and Dean felt his attitude change immediately. He stared across the parking lot and sighed.

"I looked everywhere for him. I even double checked the places where I had been, sure I was missing him, but he is not there, Dean. Of course I could not look in Heaven, but if he was there, the other angels would know. Raphael was right. God left us alone. What are we going to do?" Castiel looked at Dean desperation in his blue eyes.

Dean held Castiel close, trying to comfort the upset angel and felt the swell of Castiel's stomach against him."Don't worry. If he doesn't care, Cass, that's his frigging problem. We'll clean up his messes, and we'll do it with a smile."

"But how could he leave us? I do not understand it." Castiel nestled his head into the crook of Dean's neck. He needed comfort; he didn't understand how his Father, his Lord God had left them to sort out this mess by themselves. A few hot tears trickled from his eyes and landed on Dean's neck.

"Shh, please don't, Cass. Everything'll be alright. I swear, We'll win this." he tilted Cass' chin up gently and kissed him,cradling Castiel's face in his palm as he did so and wiping the tears away with gentle strokes of his thumb. He looked into Castiel's eyes, and saw the confusion, desperation and hurt there, and it almost killed him.

"Dean, sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they were before, when I was happily serving my Father. That I was not a rebel, and could just follow orders without question."

"But if you didn't rebel, you wouldn't be here right now, I wouldn't have you with me. I'm glad you're defiant and stood up, Cass, or we wouldn't be together."

Castiel didn't look satisfied with that answer, and Dean sighed softly. "We'll figure it out. There has to be another way to kill Lucifer. We'll find it." Dean grasped Cass' hand firmly. "C'mon. You look like crap. We need to get you cleaned up." He tugged Castiel towards the Impala. Sam was sitting in the backseat waiting for them and twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey, Cass." Sam looked up when Cass opened the passenger door and got in. "You okay? Did you find God?"

"No, I could not locate my father." Castiel replied, that desperate expression settling on his face again at the renewed question.

"But that's fine, cause we'll find another way to kill Ol' Lucy, right, Sam?" Dean said quickly, starting up the car. He didn't want Castiel getting upset again.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, although the absence of God had hurt him more then he knew. If God gave up, how could they keep fighting? How could they stop the devil if God thought it was hopeless?

"Dean, you're going the wrong way," Sam pointed out, noticing Dean was going in the wrong direction. "Minnesota is the other way,"

"Minnesota? What's in Minnesota?" Dean said confusedly.

"Oh, I forgot. I didn't tell you. It's another case I found in the diner. I know we have to focus on stopping Lucifer, but until we have more information, we should keep taking on regular cases." Sam explained. "There were six disappearances in the last three years. Two victims were taken in one week each year, and it was always this week each year."

"I'm going back to the motel. Cass needs to rest and get cleaned up."

"But, the time line for the disappearances-"Sam began, arguing, but Dean cut him off.

"You go then, and Cass and I will meet you there. Take the car." Dean pulled back into the motel parking lot that Sam didn't think he would see so soon after they left it this morning. Dean took the keys so he could open the trunk and got out. Sam looked disbelievingly at Dean's retreating back. Really? Really? Castiel needed rest? He was an angel. He didn't have broken ribs that had just been broken three days ago. If anyone needed more rest, it was Sam.

Dean grabbed his duffel bag from the trunk, and swung it over his shoulder before tossing the keys back to Sam and gesturing for Castiel to follow him. Castiel got out of the car and joined Dean, taking his outstretched hand.

"Just go, Sammy, and Cass can zap us there when he fells rested." Dean raised his free hand to Sam, waving goodbye.

Sam took Dean's place in the driver's seat, still disbelieving that Dean was going to stay here just because Castiel was dirty and tired. On long trips, they would take turns sleeping in the car for a few hours while the other drove, and they sometimes went days without showering, covered in the blood of whatever they had killed on their last hunt. But Dean already had his back toward the Impala, and heading for the motel, hand in hand with Castiel.

Sam wondered briefly if his brother just wanted him out of the way so he could spend some time alone with Castiel. He shuddered at the mental images his mind was providing him with before quickly speeding away, anxious to put as many miles between himself and his brother as possible.

"Why don't you take a shower, I'll order us some food, and you can relax for a little while before we get back to the hunt?" Dean suggested as he closed the motel room door behind them.

"That sounds satisfactory." Castiel entered the bathroom and Dean gave a small smile, although he wasn't sure why. The whole world was messed up, but his life seemed perfect for once. He felt like everything would be fine now that Castiel was back He could do anything.

Dean kept his promise to Castiel, quickly calling up a nearby pizza place and ordering a pie to be delivered. He grabbed some clean clothes from his duffel before pushing open the bathroom door.

"Cass?" Dean said, placing the clean clothes on the edge of the sink.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel called from the shower.

"Do you want company?" He stepped over Castiel's dirty clothes, which were piled on the floor.

Dean could almost see that quizzical expression that usually accompanied that confused tone of Castiel's even through the thick shower curtain as he spoke. "Why would I need company in the shower, Dean?"

It seemed like Castiel had completely lost his crazed lustful desires now that the mating season was over, and Dean kind of missed it.

"Well, I need a shower too, and I was thinking what would be the sense of wasting water when we can take one together?" Dean began pulling off his clothes, letting them drop to the floor.

"Won't it be crowded in here, Dean?"Castiel asked, still not catching on.

"That's the point, Cass," Dean sighed, trying not to laugh.

Castiel was silent, and Dean knew the angel was pondering his statement. Dean shook his head with amusement as his last piece of clothing fluttered to the floor. He pulled the curtain open a crack, and slipped in besides Castiel, into the steamy,tiled shower. Castiel's blue eyes widened more at the sight of Dean's quirky smile.

"Hey, Cass."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel frowned, wondering why they were exchanging greetings.

Dean took half a step toward the angel, all that was needed as they were so close anyway, and pressed his lips against Castiel's. Then he pulled Castiel into a tight hug.

"I really missed you alot. I'm glad you're back." he whispered in the angel's ear.

"I missed you also, Dean." Cass smiled into Dean's shoulder.

Dean was glad they were in the shower, because the few tears of relief that escaped his eyes mingled in with the water from the shower head. "So..are you gonna tell me about your adventures?"

"I would prefer not to right now, Dean. I do not want to think about that. I am just glad that I am home."

"Alright. When you're ready, it'll make a great bedtime story for the kid." He kissed Cass' forehead, and admired the angel's newly shaven face. "You look a lot sexier when you're clean, Cass."

Dean found himself kissing the angel again, but more with love then lust. He touched Castiel's cheek gently. "Don't you worry about anything, Cass. So God is gone, but you still have me, alright?" He tried to run a hand through Cass' hair, but it was difficult as it was plastered to his head. Cass let a smile play on his lips as he nodded. Dean looked relieved at his reaction.

"You will always be here, Dean. I know that. And I am glad I pulled you from Hell. I love you, Dean."

"I know." he turned the water off, and reached for the towel on the rack right outside the shower, and wrapped it tightly around Castiel. "You ready for some food? I ordered a pizza. It should be here soon." He helped Cass step over the lip of the shower, one arm around Castiel's waist, his hand resting on Cass' baby bump.

"Yes, that would be fine."

Dean grabbed the clean clothes resting on the sink and handed them to Castiel. "Here, you can wear my stuff while we get your clothes cleaned."

Castiel pulled on Dean's grey t-shirt, and Dean stared at him in awe. Castiel noticed his expression and frowned. "What is the matter?"

" just look really weird. More like a regular guy then a holy tax accountant." Dean tugged on the shirt, which was a little loose on the angel and chuckled.

"This does feel more comfortable then my usual attire," Cass observed as he finished getting dressed.

Dean laughed as he dried off and pulled his own clothes back on. "You can keep the shirt and sweatpants if you want. I have others."

"But..what about my clothes? I am rather fond of my trench-coat."

"We'll get them cleaned up, and then we can get you your own bag. Or you can share with me." Dean suggested playfully.

There were suddenly several loud knocks on the door, and Dean's grin widened.

"Pizza's here!" he pulled the bathroom door open quickly. He was starving; the past few days he had lost his appetite, but now that Castiel was back, it felt like a monster was gnawing at his empty stomach. He was so hungry, it almost painful.

He flew to the door, his hair still dripping, and almost knocked the pizza delivery boy over in his eagerness. He drew some money from his wallet and threw it at the kid. The poor kid looked stunned as Dean grabbed the pizza from his hands and closed the door in the kid's face.

Dean went over to the couch and placed the pizza on the coffee table so the two of them could easily reach it.

"C'mon Cass!" Dean called and Castiel stepped out of the bathroom, carrying his muddy clothes. "I'll take care of that, just leave it." Dean said impatiently. The food was calling him strongly; it wanted him to eat it.

Castiel dropped his clothes on the floor an came over, sitting besides Dean.

"Here you go," Dean handed him a slice from the box and Castiel took it carefully.

"I do not believe I have ever indulged in this pizza before."

"Well, then you have missed out big time. It's right up there with pie, beer and burgers."

Castiel studied the steaming, cheesy slice before taking a small bite off the end. He nodded quickly as he chewed. "Yes, that is quite delicious."

Dean had a sudden thought as he watched Castiel scuff down the pizza. "You know, maybe you shouldn't be eating that."

"Why not?" Cass shot him a quizzical glance. Didn't Dean just say that this was delicious, and he was missing out by not eating it?

"Well, you're pregnant," Dean pointed to Cass' stomach. "So you should probably eat vegetables and crap like that. Stuff that tastes horrible."

"Why would I want to eat something that tastes horrible?" Cass questioned, and Dean didn't have an answer.

"I don't know. There's people that think stuff that tastes bad is good for you, like broccoli and crap like that. But I'm pretty healthy, and I don't eat any rabbit food."

"I do not think I want any of this broccoli." Castiel looked at Dean, slightly alarmed. He didn't want any 'rabbit food'. It didn't sound like it was very appetizing by the way Dean was talking about it.

"You and me both, but I don't know what a pregnant dude is supposed to eat. I'll ask Sam. He knows about 'eating healthy'."

"Should I not eat this then?" Castiel pointed at his second slice.

"No. Enjoy yourself now, dude, because once Sam gets a hold of you, you'll be eating hippie food like yogurt and organic tofu."

"And broccoli?" Cass shuddered.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled, glad he was making the right impression on Castiel. He flicked the TV on with the remote. "Look, a Chuck Norris movie! Awesome!" Dean pumped his fist in the air and took another giant bite of pizza.

Castiel took his time finishing his food. When he was done, he wiped his fingers carefully with a napkin and leaned against Dean. He stared at the TV for a few minutes in silence before saying something he had wanted to say for a while.

"Thank you, Dean."

"For what?" Dean stuffed the last bit of his pizza slice into his mouth.

"For helping me."

"Helping you with what?" Dean frowned.

"Everything. Raphael, giving me your amulet, becoming my mate. The list is endless." Castiel gave Dean a small smile.

"Hey, that's just who I am." Dean grinned and wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Now are we gonna watch this movie or not?"

Castiel snuggled into Dean, and the hunter smiled, hugging the angel tighter. He brushed his lips against Castiel's forehead and whispered "Thank YOU, Castiel, for being here with me."

**Please send some reviews my way! They make me VERY happy! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Chapte 15**

Sam huffed impatiently. He was sitting at a small table with a mound of books in the town's local library, and he was getting fed up with his brother. Dean and Cass had met up with him in Minnesota, and after taking care of the job there, they had gone on to start researching ways to get rid of Lucifer. But right now it was just Sam doing the researching.

Sam glanced over to where Dean was hiding behind a shelf trying to not to laugh. Castiel was beside him, so he used the angel to stifle his laughter, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder. When he composed himself, he crumpled up another little ball of paper from the piece in his hand and chucked it at another target: this time a portly woman skimming through a running magazine. She jumped as the paper hit her in the head and spun around much more quickly then Dean would have thought she could. Her eyes narrowed, scanning the surroundings for the instigator, but Dean had whipped back behind the shelf and was now grasping onto Castiel for support as his face turned red with the effort of keeping quiet. Castiel was even grinning, even though he thought throwing things at people was somewhat disrespectful. But it was funny.

Sam got up from his table before Dean could launch another paper ball and grabbed Dean by the shoulder.

"Hey. You do know we're here to look for ways to stop Lucifer, don't you?"

Dean shrugged Sam's hand off. "Yeah, that's what you're doing, cause you're the nerd. Me and Cass are just having some fun."

Castiel nodded earnestly beside Dean, but said, "Perhaps Sam is right Dean. We must destroy Lucifer."

"Yeah. How much 'fun' do you think you'll have if Lucifer takes over and destroys everything? He'll track us down. Kill me, you, and Cass. Will you be having fun then?" Sam knew he went too far as Dean paled.

"Lucifer won't kill Cass. He can get away; he'll be safe." Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel's hand as if afraid of losing him.

"Oh, you're fine with Lucifer killing me then, huh, as long as Castiel is safe?" Sam said, a bit hurt.

"No, I never said that-"

"Please, let us just research together. We must not fight." Cass said, interrupting the boys' squabble.

"Fine." Dean said quietly. The moment had been ruined by Sam. They were faced with an overwhelming, dangerous task and he had been having a little fun to ease the tension...and Sam had to ruin it.

Sam turned and stalked back to his table, feeling happy for some reason that he had ruined Dean's fun.

Castiel noticed Dean's attitude change and looked at him. "There will be other times for fun. But Sam is correct. Right now we must focus on beating Lucifer."

"I know." Dean sighed. "But now more then ever I want a normal life. Now that I have you." Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. "I never wanted to settle down before, but now it's all I think about. A little house with a yard for the kid to run around, and maybe we could get a dog."

Castiel touched Dean's cheek gently. "You have thought alot about this."

"Yeah. When you were gone, I kept thinking, 'If we weren't in this damn Apocalypse, Cass would here with me now and we could be barbecuing in the backyard'-"

"Barbecue?" Castiel asked, a quizzical expression crossing his face.

"I forgot you don't know...well, you'll find out. I'll teach you everything about humans, Cass. You can learn by watching me."

"I already watch you quite a lot." Cass smiled slyly, and Dean smirked as well.

"Well, well, is the little angel getting horny again?"

"Perhaps."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, and the angel's stomach bulged against his. He leaned in to whisper in Castiel's ear. "If Sam got mad at us throwing paper balls, what do you think he'll do if we started making out?" he brought his lips to Cass' and kissed him deeply, pressing him up against the book shelf behind him.

Sam glanced up again from his book to see that Dean and Castiel were now kissing behind the bookshelf, and he suddenly felt very alone and out of place. He continued watching them almost as if in a trance, and felt the hollow pit in his chest growing wider. He always had Dean, no matter what. But now Dean was with Cass, and he was alone. He had nobody.

Dean must have felt Sam's eyes on them because he suddenly looked up and their gaze met. Sam hastily looked back down at his book and continued reading.

Dean sighed and let go of Castiel. "He ruined the moment again, Cassie. Let's go." he took Cass' hand and made sure his trench coat was closed so it would harder for people to detect his baby bump before leading him over to Sam's table.

"Did you find anything remotely useful so far?" Dean asked as he pulled out a chair for Castiel to sit down.

"Nothing so far." Sam answered, flipping another page in his book. "You can look through those," he gestured to a few books lying in a stack, and Dean grabbed one.

"You know this is like torture to me, Sammy. I hate reading."

"Get over it. " Sam snapped. "There's a job to do. Stop whining."

Dean stared at his brother. What the hell? He traded a confused glance with Castiel before handing him a book.

**00000000000000**

It turned out that Cass could read at a superhuman speed, which made their work go much quicker. But even though Castiel was going through about six books to Dean and Sam's one each, it was Dean who found the jackpot.

"Jackpot!" Dean said, as his eyes scanned the contents page of the book he was skimming through.

"What?" Sam looked up so quickly his neck snapped and Castiel eyed the page interestedly.

"Look, chapter nine. 'Lucifer's Cage and his Imprisonment'."

"What book is that?" Sam grabbed it to look at the cover.

"I don't know. Something that tells Lucifer's side. The details support everything in the bible, but it's more from Lucifer's point of view. Probably written by a witch." Dean said, leaning back in his chair lazily Sam examined the book.

"May I?" Castiel reached his hand out for the book and Sam frowned. He was usually the one who went through the material and found out the information.

Dean gave Sam a look. "Just give it to him. He can read faster then you so we could get to the center of the tootsie pop without taking all those licks first."

Sam relinquished his hold on the book reluctantly and Castiel grabbed it eagerly and began flipping through it at an amazing speed. Sam and Dean avoided each other's eyes as Castiel read and instead stared in opposite directions, watching the other patrons. After about ten minutes, Cass closed the book and placed it neatly in front of him.

"What's the scoop?" Dean asked. "Can we lock Lucifer up?"

"Yes." Castiel breathed, his eyes sparkling. "Do you two know the four Horsemen?"

"Like War and Famine?" Sam asked, sitting up straighter and looking curiously at the angel.

"Yes, along with Pestilence and Death." Castiel answered, satisfied that they had heard of the Horsemen.

"Whoa, Death?" Dean said. "Death is one person..creature?"

Sam rolled his eyes and Castiel nodded to answer Dean's question.

"They have items that they use to focus their power. We must retrieve all four. When we reunite the rings-"

"Wait, rings? Like as in a wedding ring?" Dean asked. "We have to steal a ring off Death's finger?"

"No one said it was going to be easy." Sam muttered, becoming very annoyed with Dean for some reason. "What do we have to do after that?" he said, addressing the angel.

"There is an incantation that must be performed when we reunite the rings. They will form a pit that leads back to Lucifer's cage. Once he falls in, he will be imprisoned again by the rings' power."

All three men stared down at the cover of the book, which featured a fair-haired angel rising above a pit of fire.

"So...we just have to find these Horsemen and steal their jewelry and then we can rid of Lucifer?" A grin broke out on Dean's face. "Now we have a plan, so let's go." he grabbed the book and shoved it into his coat. "I'm sure the library won't miss this."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's go then, We just have to find out how to find the Horsemen."

"There are ways-" Castiel suddenly gasped in the middle of his sentence and looked around wildly.

"What's wrong?" Dean touched his shoulder, eyeing him worriedly. Castiel put a finger to his temple, closing his eyes. "They're coming. We have to go." Cass suddenly stood, motioning for the boys to follow him.

Dean and Sam jumped up, and Dean grabbed Castiel's arm. "Who's coming?" he asked and when there was no reply, he shook the angel. "Cass, answer me!"

"I will bring us somewhere safe," Castiel said, so absorbed he didn't even seem to notice Dean's roughness. He reached out a hand to the boys, intending to zap them all away, but his hands never reached their intended target.

"Cass!" Dean cried as the angel flew through the air and hit one of the book shelves, causing it to tumble over.

Sam glanced around, noticing something odd that Dean had not: everyone in the library was frozen in their actions, whether they were talking, reading or walking around the library. Dean tried to go to Castiel, who was groaning under a pile of books, but he was stopped in his tracks by a rather intimidating man who wasn't there a minute ago.

The man waved his hand and Dean flew backward, smashing into Sam. Sam cracked his head into the table and they fell into a heap on the floor.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Winchesters." The man sneered as he walked toward the boys. They managed to untangle themselves and stand on their feet. Sam had some trouble, feeling a bit dazed due to the gash in his head from smashing it. He worked hard to focus on the man in front of them, already guessing what it could be. He wiped away a trickle of blood that was running down his face and placed a hand on the chair next to him to steady himself. Dean was preoccupied by the sight of Castiel's arm sticking out of the pile of books, and moved forward, but the man raised his hand and Dean stopped, unable to move.

Dean glared at him, trying to take control of his body. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't concern you. I am here on Zachariah's behalf. I have come to take you to Michael so you can become his vessel."

Sam nodded unable to help himself. He was right. The way time had stopped and how Castiel had sensed the other angel was coming had lead Sam to the correct conclusion.

"Oh, are we back to that again? Didn't you get the hint the first time that I'll never say yes?" Dean remembered as clear as day when Zachariah appeared to him when he was with Chuck and told him that he was Michael's true vessel. It was shortly before he and Castiel had gotten together.

The angel's eyes flicked toward Sam, who was standing behind Dean, and Sam stepped backward under the angel's blaring gaze.

"I could always take your brother then." The angel smirked and reached forward, but he suddenly flew all the way across the room and smashed threw one of the large glass windows. Castiel had risen from the pile of books and attacked from behind. He hurried toward the boys.

As soon as the other angel's presence has left the room, the humans had returned to their normal state and they were now looking at the overturned bookshelf with some surprise.

"We must leave now." Castiel reached out and placed a finger to Sam and Dean's temples. Within their next blink, they were outside somewhere, their eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight shining down. They were in what seemed to be a large golf course, but there were no golfers to be seen. Dean grabbed Castiel up in a hug instantly, relieved he wasn't hurt. Sam sat on the ground, feeling too dizzy to stand anymore. He hoped he didn't have a concussion.

"You okay?" Dean asked Castiel, touching a small cut on Cass' forehead. Sam looked up and glared at his brother. What about him? Hadn't they noticed the blood running down his face yet?

"I'm perfectly fine." Cass closed his eyes for a second and the gash healed itself.

Dean touched Cass's stomach. "The kid okay? Everything intact?"

"Yes."

Sam huffed from his place on the ground, and the two looked around. Apparently they had forgotten about him. "Can I get some help here?"

"Don't be so impatient. I had to make sure Cass was okay." Dean scoffed.

"He's an angel. He's not going to be hurt by flying into a bookshelf." Sam said angrily. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a human and I just cracked my skull."

"It's not always about you, Sam." Dean snapped.

Sam snarled, a sharp reply on his tongue, but Castiel kneeled beside him and touched his forehead before he could say anything. The gash closed up and healed instantly, and the blood disappeared.

"Is there anything else, Sam? I'm sorry I didn't realize you were hurt."

Sam glared at him, too angry to speak, although his head felt a alot better. "Yeah, apparently I don't matter much anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Castiel reached out and his shoulder. "We were caught up in the moment."

Sam suddenly stood and pushed Castiel away.

"Hey!" Dean growled. "Don't you touch him like that." He grabbed Castiel and pulled him up off the ground, holding him close.

"You know ,I never thought I'd miss it when you were that protective over me, but I do. You didn't even ask why that angel might want me." Sam said, his voice breaking suddenly. "You two should just go off together somewhere since I'm just getting in the way of all your fun and games. Go fix the Apocalypse by yourselves." Sam spun on his heels and stalked off in the other direction.

Dean stared at Sam's retreating back, his mouth gaping open.

"I think you were a bit insensitive." Castiel said softly, watching Sam leave.

Sam suddenly called over his shoulder. "By the way, the angel wanted me because I'm Lucifer's vessel. They want to kill me."

"WHAT!" Dean screamed.

Sam smiled with satisfaction as he continued walking further away from his brother. Yeah, now he cares. Well, he wasn't going back. Let them chase after him.

Dean ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "What the hell are those bastards thinking? They're putting us up against each other?"

"It does make sense," Castiel said thoughtfully. "The similarities are uncanny. Lucifer, the one who rebelled against his father and who was pushed out, and Michael who obeyed his father's every word. You two are the perfect vessels for them."

Dean was quiet for a moment. He knew he should go after Sam, but he was worn out mentally for the time being. Besides, it wasn't like Sam was going anywhere. There were miles of green grass around them.

Dean chose to ask Castiel a question instead of dealing with his brother. "So the angels are tailing us now?"

"I believe so." Castiel answered, sill looking after Sam.

"So we're gonna have to worry about them popping up wherever we go?" Dean asked, but Castiel wasn't paying attention.

"Dean, I think I will go talk to Sam." Castiel was watching the lone figure traveling across the lush green grass.

"Why? He should stew in his juices for a little while. He shouldn't have pushed you like that." Dean protested.

Castiel reached out and entwined his fingers with Dean's. "I believe your brother is upset because he is feeling left out and unwanted, not because we didn't notice he was hurt. You need to be more forgiving towards him, you need to pay more attention to him."

"When did you become so in touch with human emotions?"

Castiel shrugged and squeezed Dean's hand. "I'm no sure. Hormones, perhaps?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

"Now let me go speak with him."

Before Dean could reply, Castiel was gone. "Frigging angels." he muttered and continued walking towards Sam's figure, which was now joined by Castiel's.

**0000000000000000**

"Sam?" Castiel said, and Sam jumped and spun around.

"What do you want?" he snapped, whirling away to continue his trek forward.

"I want to help, Sam. I understand why you're upset."

"What do you know? You're an angel. You don't even belong here. You're just with us because you have no where else to go; you got kicked out of heaven. You pushed your way in and took my brother. So don't say you understand."

"Sam, I know what's is like to lose family. I lost my whole family when I rebelled. Now I am an outcast. But Dean is still here, you have not lost him to me. He still cares about you." Castiel said quietly and Sam snorted derisively.

"Yeah, well he doesn't show it."

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I didn't tell him to ignore you."

Castiel watched as Sam's shoulders slumped noticeably. It seemed as if the hunter had lost his will to argue anymore. He turned to look at the angel now.

"Cass," Sam said, a desperate tone in his voice as he looked at the angel. "I'm all alone."

"No you're not." Castiel reached out and grasped Sam's hand. "You still have us here."

"No, you two have each other, I have no one. When I see you together, I wonder if I'll ever find anything like that." he tightened his grip on Cass' hand, enjoying the comforting warmth of it.

"You will when the time is right." Castiel assured Sam, and gave him a smile. "Now please, stay with us. We need your help to defeat Lucifer."

Sam nodded reluctantly, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry about pushing you before. You were just trying to help. You're not like Dean."

"You have no need to apologize. You were frustrated and your emotions took over. I know you did not mean those actions." Castiel said. "I'll bring us back to Dean now." Castiel looked at Sam to make sure he was in agreement, and Sam nodded again.

In an instant they were back next to Dean's side. Dean jumped, and sighed. He would never get used to that.

"Dean, Sam will stay and help us." Castiel said, releasing Sam's hand and Sam immediately felt cold and lonely again. Castiel looked meaningfully at Dean, but he shook his head, puzzled. What did Cass want him to do? Castiel nudged Dean's arm and mouthed, 'Apologize.' Dean rolled his eyes but under Castiel's stern gaze, he relented.

"Sam, look, I'm sorry. I've just been caught up lately. But you're still my brother and I'll always be here for you." Dean glanced at Castiel, and the angel nodded, satisfied. Sam grunted in response, which Dean took as 'Apology accepted'.

Dean clapped his hands together. Time to change the subject. "Now, about this vessel thing. You should hae me sooner, Sam, but we'll just have to deal with it. Has Lucifer come to you yet?"

Sam shook his head. "Not in person. In a dream. He said he would find me."

Dean glanced at Castiel. "Is there any way to keep the angels away?" Castiel looked uncomfortable, and Dean knew that it was possible.

"I can do something that can stop them. But it will be painful." Castiel said reluctantly. "I can carve Enochian sigils into your ribs so the angels can't locate you."

Sam frowned at Castiel. "Will you be able to find us? Won't it keep away all angels?"

Dean looked horrified at this question. No way was he going to be without Castiel again.

"I'm afraid not. We will have to find some other way of communicating if I need to find you when I'm not with you." Castiel explained and Dean shook his head quickly.

"Then no, you're not doing that. You need to be able to find us if we ever get separated."

"Dean, this would be the best thing to do. If the angels take you, they have ways of making you obey them." Castiel argued, and a knowing look crossed his face. "I know, I have experienced it. You cannot say yes, Dean. Please let me mark you."

Dean made a noncommittal noise in his throat and Sam pushed him aside. "Do me first, then."

Castiel looked apologetic as he placed a hand flat on Sam's chest. "Brace yourself." he warned and closed his eyes to concentrate.

Sam felt normal for a minute, and then... intense burning that felt like it was coming from his bones overtook him. He screamed and dropped to his knees just as Castiel released him.

"Sammy, you good?" Dean squeezed his shoulder, trying to take Castiel's advice and pay more attention to Sam and his brother nodded, taking a deep breath as the pain faded. "Yeah, but now it's your turn, Dean."

Dean released Sam and stepped forward. He noticed Castiel looked more reluctant to touch him then he had with Sam.

"It won't do anything to our relationship? I can still touch you, right?" Dean said quietly, hoping Sam didn't hear. If they couldn't kiss, hold hands, and do..other stuff...then this was definitely off. He couldn't imagine never touching Castiel again. Sam shuffled his feet awkwardly behind the two, trying not to listen in.

"Yes." Castiel said gently. "You can still touch me. This just prevents angels and demons from finding you. Once I'm with you it will be like the sigils aren't even there."

"And there will be other ways you can find us, right?"

"Yes. I believe I can get what you humans call a cellular phone. We can communicate with that if I'm not with you."

"Alright." Dean finally consented, and spread his arms apart. "Do it then." Castiel touched Dean, and he winced and gave a small moan, and then Castiel let go.

"That wasn't too bad." Dean grinned at Sam. "I don't know why you screamed like a girl."

Sam ignored his brother. "Now that that's done, we have to find these Horsemen. Cass, you were saying there are ways to track them down?"

"Yes. Especially with the Apocalypse, they are showing themselves more and more. We can follow their trails and locate them." Castiel nodded, satisfied and began walking.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand. "You said we would find a way to defeat Lucifer."

"See? Aren't you glad you trusted me?" Dean said, grinning.

"Yes. And after Lucifer if gone, can we get a home with a backyard?" Castiel said hopefully. "We can plant flowers. I have always loved flowers, the beauty of them."

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead softly. "Yeah, we can."

"I was thinking about it as I was reading," Castiel smiled.

"I'm thinking about it now. We can get a pool..wait, do you know how to swim?"

"Swim?"

"Never mind." Dean chuckled. "Let's go catch up to Sam before he has a fit." Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and rested his hand on the angel's belly, and Castiel leaned up against him.

"It will be perfect, Dean. When everything is over."

"Yeah, it will." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead again, and hoped it was true.

**I know Castiel had given them the sigils earlier in Season 5 before the episode of 'Free to be you and me' where I started this fanfic, but I wanted to put that in now. I figured it wouldn't matter much. Hope you enjoyed and please review! I need to write more Supernatural fanfics to hold me over until the new season 9...why did it have to end!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Chapter 16**

Sam threw a pile of newspapers onto the Impala's seat as he got into the backseat of the car. "Find anything on the computer? Any sign of the Horsemen?"

"No." Dean said slowly, closing Sam's laptop and leaning back against the seat, closing his eyes. They had stopped in a small town to pick up some food and fill up the car, and while Sam was doing that, Dean had taken over searching the web for anything that might lead to the Horsemen.

"Sam, did you get pie?" Castiel turned around so he could face Sam. He had specifically requested that the young hunter get this food; he had a craving for it all day and it was driving him mad.

"Yeah." Sam threw a few small one person pies over the seat, and Castiel grabbed them eagerly. Dean looked at him with satisfaction.; he had taught the angel well.

"I have had a craving for these pies," Castiel said through a mouthful.

"That's because you have good taste," Dean replied, and grabbed the small piece that was left in Castiel's hand, getting his own craving for the pastry.

"Hey!" Castiel shot him a death glare. "That's mine!"

"Whoa! Hormone alert." Dean raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, and Castiel snatched the pie back.

Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder, and he turned around. "I got you one." Sam said quietly, and handed Dean a cherry pie. He had predicted Castiel might be a bit protective over his food.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said gratefully as he stuffed it into his mouth hungrily.

"Do you have any pizza?" Castiel asked Sam, as he finished the last of his pie and licked any remaining crumbs off the tips of his fingers.

"No, I didn't get any."

Castiel tugged on Dean's sleeve lightly. "I want some pizza."

"You just had four pies, Cass. You're gonna make yourself sick." Dean rolled his eyes. Was this another symptom of angel pregnancy? Being hungry all the time, or was it normal? Dean didn't know.

"But Dean," Castiel whined. "I need it. I'm hungry."

"I bought some fruit." Sam opened a plastic bag to reveal a colorful array of fresh fruits, and Castiel shook his head.

"I want pizza."

"Urg, fine. I'll go get pizza." Dean sighed. "But after that, you need to start eating better."

"Thank you." Castiel leaned over and gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips. Dean grumbled good-naturedly before getting out of the car. Castiel shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He rested a hand on his growing stomach as he stared out the window, watching Dean walk across the street. Sam reached over and grabbed his laptop, eager to continue the search for any clues that might lead them to the four Horsemen. He began looking for articles on strange happenings when Castiel suddenly gave a loud gasp.

"Sam!"

"What?" Sam jumped, startled, and his laptop fell off his lap onto the floor.

"Look!" Castiel pointed out the window to a small, nearby shop.

"Everything You Need for Your Baby," Sam said, reading the sign above the shop door aloud. "So?"

Instead of explaining, Castiel opened the car door and got out.

"Wait, Cass where are you going?" Sam asked, but the angel didn't stop. He groaned as Castiel headed to the bright cheery shop.

"For God's sake," Sam grumbled and hurried to get out of the car and go after the excited angel. He grabbed Castiel's arm and tugged him backward.

"Cass, you can't go in there."

"Why not?" Castiel pouted, still looking hopefully at the shop.

"Because you're a guy, and you're pregnant." Sam explained patiently. We can't draw attention to ourselves. Let's go back to the car and wait for Dean."

"But we need to get things for the baby."

"We still have time, Cass. We can't-" Sam cursed as Castiel was suddenly gone, zapping right out of his hands. "Damn it!"

He hurried to the shop, taking a breath before pulling the door open. Castiel was standing mesmerized by the merchandise. Shelves and shelves of baby clothes, toys and furniture lined the store. Castiel turned as Sam entered.

"Look at everything!" he said loudly, and two nearby pregnant women glanced around and stared at him.

"Yeah, its great, but we need to go." Sam said distractedly, trying to ignore the whispers that were starting up around them.

"Can't we look around just for a moment?" Cass' puppy dog eyes bored into him, and Sam relented. Castiel gave a small squeak of delight and grabbed Sam's arm, tugging him along. Sam's face burned as he felt the eyes of the other shoppers upon them, the whispers that followed them. Sam allowed Cass to admire the rows of clothes for five minutes before saying quietly, "Please, can we just go now? We really need to get back, Dean's gonna be freaking out."

"I suppose you're right." Castiel said, a little disappointedly. He wanted to look around more, but at the mention of Dean he gave in. He didn't want to get anything without Dean anyway. "Let us go back to the car."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief that Castiel didn't put up a fight, and started to lead him towards the exit when a woman stopped them.

"I am so sorry, but I must ask," she said, staring at Castiel's stomach. "I couldn't help but notice that you're a man-is there some new procedure to help gay couples conceive a child?" she looked at Sam, who blushed redder.

"No, we're not together-" Sam forced out, but the woman cut him off with a smile.

"Oh, you don't have to deny it, you two are so cute together!" the woman giggled.

"Sam and I are not together. Dean is my mate. I am an angel, and I chose him-" Castiel started, but Sam clapped a hand over his mouth and laughed nervously.

"We have to go, so you have a good day," Sam said hurriedly and pulled Castiel from the shop before anyone else could stop them. He released his grip on Castiel's arm when they were outside and took a deep breath, leaning over and placing his hands on his knees. He was never so glad to be outside in his life.

"Cass, don't ever do that again." Sam said, straightening up. "Let's go back to the car."

They spotted Dean pacing up and down the length of the Impala, jabbing numbers on his cell phone and muttering to himself. A pizza was resting on the hood of the car, steam rising into the air from the box. Dean looked up as they approached and relief broke over his worried face.

"Where the hell did you two go?" Dean asked, reaching out for Castiel, needing to touch him. "When I saw the car empty, I didn't know what happened."

Sam pointed wearily to the baby shop, where a few of the women had their faces pressed against the glass, watching them. "Next time, I'm getting the pizza." Sam said, getting back into the car and resting against the seat.

"You went in there?" Dean asked, and Castiel nodded.

"They have much in the way of baby supplies, Dean."

"We don't have to worry about that yet."

Castiel's eyes widened knowingly. "It will come faster then you must be prepared."

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, we can think about that later. Here's your pizza, " Dean handed Castiel the warm box. "We need to get going." he opened the car door for Cass before getting in himself.

"So keep looking on that laptop as I drive, and if you see anything, show Cass and we'll see if we can find the Horsemen's trails." Dean said to Sam as he started up the car and sped away from the curb, anxious to put that baby store behind them. For some reason it had given him a deep sense of nervousness in the pit of his stomach, and he was eager for it to go away. He wanted to concentrate on killing Lucifer right now, not on which brand of diapers was best.

"Here." Sam handed Castiel the newspapers he had picked up. "You can look through these."

Castiel started flipping through the papers as he ate, resting them on his stomach, and Dean looked over at him. He smiled at the look of concentration on Cass' face as he tried to eat and read at the same time. On impulse he reached out and touched Castiel's belly, and the angel looked up, surprised.

"What is it?" Cass asked, but Dean shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking we need to get you a cell phone. That way if you ever go off to look at Pampers again, I can call you."

"There are extra phones in the glove compartment, Dean." Sam pointed out, still typing away on the laptop. "He can take one of those."

"Yeah, you're right." Dean removed his hand from Castiel to open the glove compartment. He gestured to the small cluster of phones that lay inside. "Look through them and take one that you like, and we'll show you how to use it."

Castiel eagerly reached inside and pulled out the phones, examining each one carefully before making his choice. Dean glanced at him every so often in amusement. He couldn't help but notice lately that Cass was acting more and more human. His emotions, his attitude, his gestures. Dean didn't know if it was because of the pregnancy or because Cass was spending more time with them, but he kind of missed the old snooty Castiel a bit, although this new Castiel wasn't bad either.

"This is the one I want." Castiel held up the small black device triumphantly, and Dean's face fell. Out of all the phones, why dud Cass have to pick that one?

"That's my dad's phone, Cass. I was kind of keeping it-" Dean broke at the disappointed look on Cass face. "But I guess you can take it."

Sam glanced up into the rear view mirror and he met his brother's eyes. That phone held all of their father's old contacts and addresses, and Dean kept it as close as he kept their Dad's journal. It was a part of him.

Sam shrugged as Dean raised his eyebrows, and Dean nodded. It was up to Dean to give it away if he chose. Nobody ever called it anymore; word had gotten out that John Winchester was dead.

"Yeah, take it Cass, but just don't lose it, okay?"

"I will not lose it." Castiel assured him as he slipped his possession into his pocket.

"Hey!" Sam cried out, and Dean swerved and hit the shoulder, tires skidding in the dirt before he could pull the car back onto the road.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean asked, his heart pounding.

"I just found something!" Sam said excitedly. "There's been an epidemic of an unknown disease breaking out in Oklahoma. Ten people have died already. Do you think it could be Pestilence?"

"May I look?" Castiel asked, and Sam handed him the laptop. Everyone was quiet as Castiel examined the pictures that went along with the article. "I think we should go and explore this town. We can examine the victims and perhaps find Pestilence if he is there."

Dean frowned. "Do you think we'll get sick, too? Maybe I'll just go and check it out so you two won't be at risk as well."

"It won't take long to find out if it is Pestilence. The Horsemen leave trails of power. Humans cannot sense it, but other supernatural beings can." Castiel explained. "I will be able to tell as soon as we enter the town."

"Alright, but we need to be careful. We won't do any good to the world if we get sick and die." Dean said. "So Oklahoma it is then." He turned up the radio, and pressed his foot on the gas. He felt a little excited; would this be the first step to destroying Lucifer and resuming a somewhat normal life?

**So Cass' personality is gonna be changing a little as he gets closer and closer to the birth of the child. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, and keep reading! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Chapter 17**

Dean slowed the car as they drove through the streets of the Oklahoma town. "So this is it?"

Sam nodded and pointed out the window. "Look."

The few pedestrians that were out and about were wearing blue hospital masks to prevent them from breathing in any sickness as they went about their business. Dean shuddered at the sight. They had always fought things that they could kill and destroy, but this was germ warfare. How could they fight disease, especially if it was being controlled by an all-powerful creature?

Castiel had placed his hand against the car window and closed his eyes, concentrating. Dean noticed this and was asked him, "Do you feel any Horseman mojo?"

"I don't know." Castiel said uncertainly, removing his hand and opening his eyes. "I can sense something strange, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Something supernatural?" Sam asked, sitting up and leaning against the front seat.

"Perhaps."Castiel frowned. "It's like my vision is blurred. I know something is there, but I don't know what, or where." Dean was quiet before voicing a thought. "Is this because of the baby? You told me your powers would be muted."

Castiel nodded slowly. "Maybe, but I don't know."

"What do you think? Should we explore more?" Dean asked.

"I think so. If Pestilence is here and we passed up the chance, it might be harder to find him next time." Castiel said.

Sam nodded in agreement. "We should go to the hospital, talk to the doctors, see if they know anything."

Dean suddenly stopped short, slamming his foot on the brake pedal and causing Sam's head to whip forward. He glanced sideways at Castiel, who was looking straight ahead at the woman who had just fallen over right in front of the car. She tried to sit up, clutching her chest and struggling to breathe, pulling her face mask off so it would be easier.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Sam asked, finally realizing what was happening.

"I don't know." Dean said distractedly. "Cass, what if you take Sam out of here? I'll bring the woman to the hospital, and poke around and you two can wait at the next town over?"

"If Pestilence is here, we're not leaving you alone," Sam argued.

"But I don't want you two getting sick!" Dean turned to Castiel to get his opinion on the matter, but he was gone. "Where?" Dean started, but Sam pointed out the window silently. The missing angel was kneeling beside the woman on the ground.

"Damn it!" Dean hopped out of the car and was next to Castiel in an instant. The angel had the woman's head in his hands, two fingers to her forehead. "Get back in the car."

"She needs help, Dean." Castiel locked his gaze onto Dean. "And I can't heal her. We need to help her."

Dean huffed and looked around. No one else had stopped to help; they had all hurried by, keeping their eyes averted forward.

"Fine." Dean relented, and wound an arm under the coughing woman. She had mucous dripping from her nose and her eyes were hazy with sickness. She felt hot and heavy in Dean's arms as he lifted her, one arm under her legs and the other under her back. "Now you get in the car next to Sam. I'll put her in the front with me."

Castiel nodded quickly, opening the passenger door for Dean, and then hurrying to get into the backseat. Sam scooted over to make room for him as Dean laid the woman down gently.

"Where's the hospital around here?" he questioned the woman, and she pointed ahead weakly. She continued giving him directions until they reached what looked like a deserted warehouse that was just outside of town.

"Did I make a wrong turn?" he frowned, looking at the sick passenger, who suddenly sat up, grinning. She touched a finger and a thumb to a shiny silver ring on her right hand and turned it.

Castiel suddenly stirred beside Sam with a look of horror on his face. "Dean, that's-" he began coughing, dribbles of mucous running from his mouth. Sam put a hand on the angel's heaving back and stared at the woman, who turned the ring two more times. Both Dean and Sam felt their vision growing hazy, and felt feverish and faint, listening to Cass hack out warnings in the backseat.

"Well well, I do believe I have myself a nice catch to experiment with. Two hunters and an angel. Fantastic." the rest of the woman's voice was lost to Sam and Dean as they lost the battle against consciousness and passed out.

SNSNSNSN

Dean opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. His whole body ached, like it had when he was a kid and he had the flu. Dean grunted and tried to sit up, but his arms and legs were locked to the bed he was in with thick leather restraints. He tugged fiercely at them, but it did no good; he was bound tight to the bed he was lying in. He stopped struggling for a moment and allowed his body to fall back into the comfortable comforter. Where was he anyway? His eyes quickly and expertly scoped out the room he was in. It was small, and was separated in the middle by a hanging curtain. There was a chair by his bedside and was he lying in one of those adjustable hospital beds? Was this a hospital room? It certainly looked like it, and smelt like it, too.

"Dean?" a voice called weakly from the other side of the curtain Dean jumped, startled.

"Sam? That you?"

"Yeah." a slight coughing fit followed this confirmation.

"Are you okay?" Dean frowned and turned his head slightly to stare at the curtain. He could detect a faint shadow that was probably Sam's bed.

"No, I'm not. I'm sick Dean. And so are you." Sam replied grimly, voice muffled. "That woman was Pestilence. She must have known we were here, or sensed Castiel, or something."

"Cass!" Dean had almost forgotten about the angel. "Is he here? Cass!" Dean called, but there was no reply. "Shit! Sam, I need to find him-" Dean tried to rip his arms and legs from the restraints, struggling madly. Sam must have heard the commotion because he said in a commanding voice, "Dean, you need to calm down. We'll find him, don't worry."

"Or will you?"

Dean whipped his head around to stare in the direction that the new voice had come from. A man wearing glasses and a white doctor's coat was leaning against the doorframe of the room.

"Pestilence." Dean snarled, and the horseman chuckled.

"Right you are, kiddo." Pestilence stepped forward, edging closer to Dean, who backed away as far as he could. "I thought you might be more willing to help a sick damsel in distress, that's why I possessed that meat suit."

"What do you want?"Dean snapped and he heard Sam cough again from behind the curtain.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that." Pestilence chuckled, and touched a finger to Dean's face. Immediately, an angry red rash sprung up that started oozing yellow pus from the pustules. "But mostly because I need hardy subjects to test my creations on. And who tougher then the Winchesters? Oh, and that angel of course. I was surprised to find out he was pregnant, but then the Supernatural world never ceased to amaze me. Must have been angel mating season. I can make a whole batch of something to make the angels sick, now wouldn't that be impressive?" Pestilence snapped his fingers and Dean vomited all over the sheets.

"Leave Cass alone." Dean said when he could talk again, and clenched his fists in the sheets.

"Why would I let such a jewel slip out of my fingertips? Especially pregnant...I could create a disease that will sterilize the angels. Oh, no, 'Cass' and I will be having lots of fun." Pestilence stepped away from Dean's bed. "Now if you excuse me, I have to check on my other patient."

Pestilence disappeared behind the curtain, and Dean heard Sam moan in pain.

"What are you doing?" Dean screamed, struggling to see, but of course that damned curtain blocked his view. "Stop!"

There was no reply, but after another minute, Pestilence came back into view, wiping his hands on his white coat and leaving smears of blood.

"Sam!" Dean called, never taking his eyes off the horseman, who grinned. "Can you hear me? What did he do?"

"I'm okay, Dean." Sam said, in barely more then a whisper.

"I'll be back with your 'meds' eventually, but until then, I must work with your angel friend." Pestilence said, and then quickly exited, closing the door to the faux hospital room behind him.

"Sam! What are we going to do?" Dean panicked, which was unusual for him. In a normal situation, his mind was clear and he could focus on how to win. But right now all he could think about was his pregnant mate, alone in the hands of Pestilence.

SNSNSNSNSN

Castiel was taking in his surrounding, feeling more then a little scared. It seemed to be that he was in a hospital room. His coat and top garments were gone, folded on a chair nearby, leaving his torso exposed. His belly protruded up like some human flesh version of a hill. He felt weak and sick, something he had never experienced in his vessel before. Metal restraints were around his wrists, attaching him to the bars of the bed. Enochian sigils were artfully carved into the metal to keep him in place.

"Are you enjoying your stay?"

Castiel looked up into the eyes of Pestilence, who was standing at the foot of his bed. His heart fluttered in fear. He was helpless, and the horseman could do whatever he wanted. Pestilence rolled up his sleeve before sitting on Castiel's bed. Castiel scooted over as far as he could, and Pestilence smirked.

"Think of the things I can do with you, little angel." Pestilence reached out a finger and lightly traced Castiel's pregnancy. "I've never witnessed a pregnant angel before, although I have heard of the mating season. I can make you so sick that you'll miscarry. One less warrior of God to worry about, eh?"

"No." Castiel half-whispered. "Don't."

"Oh, you're in no position to argue. But until I figure out what exactly I'm going to do with you, I'll just have to keep you as sick as I possibly can to prevent you from thinking too much and escaping somehow." Pestilence twisted his ring, and Castiel felt welts rising on his face accompanied by a vicious nausea. He placed a hand on Castiel's stomach, pressing down hard. "I'll be back and we'll play then."

Castiel closed his eyes as the nausea overcame him and when he opened them, the Horseman was gone and he was alone. Castiel looked down at the burning sensation on his swollen stomach; the spot that Pestilence had touched was red with a nasty rash. He swallowed, his throat raw and painful. He was terrified and by himself, helpless with no way to protect his unborn child and he didn't know where Sam and Dean were.

Was it the hormones getting the best of him again, or was it the situation? Castiel thought as tears began slipping down his cheeks. He coughed and felt something wet coating his lips. When he raised a hand to wipe his mouth, it came away smeared with blood. His heart pounded as he stared at the red smear on his fingers; it scared him more then he could imagine.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out, his throat burning from the effort. He needed the hunter, he needed Dean to wrap him up and hold him and they could escape together. "Dean!" he screamed again, grabbing the sheets in his fists and squeezing them, trying to release some the fear that was burning inside him. "I need you. Where are you?"

SNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy, I can't just sit here." Dean said, addressing the curtain.

"We can't do anything until we think of something to do." Sam pointed out and Dean hissed in frustration, knowing that Sam was right.

"Do you have anything that can cut these straps?" Dean asked, looking around himself for anything sharp but the only thing in his reach were the blankets and that would do squat.

"I don't have anything, Dean." Sam said apologetically, and Dean felt an overwhelming sense of panic come over him. What were they going to do now?

The door to their room suddenly banged open, and the sick woman/Pestilence from earlier was standing there, looking about as sick as Dean felt.

"What do you want?" he snapped, as Sam questioned, "Who is it?"

"I'm not him." the woman said quickly. She desperately wanted to ask the man what the hell was going on, but there was no time for explanations right now; first they had to get out. "He left me after using my body, probably thinking I was too sick to do anything and I would die. But here I am. And I want to help you." she pulled a silver scalpel out of her pocket and brought it down to the leather restraints, beginning to cut them.

"My name's Amber."

Dean watched her distrustfully and didn't respond.

"I was going to leave, but I remembered you three, and I couldn't leave you here." Dean snatched the scalpel from Amber's hand as his left hand restraint popped off, the last fiber cut. He quickly sliced through the other hand restraint and sat up the do the ones around his ankles.

"You don't trust me." she stated it matter of factly, watching Dean wit her arms crossed.

"I don't trust anyone I just met, especially if the first time I saw them they were the meat suit of a horseman." Dean hopped out of the bed once his legs were free, ignoring the pounding headache in his temple, and whipped the curtain back to reveal Sam. His face was flushed and red with fever, and his eyes were hazy and unfocused.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks." Sam smiled weakly as Dean reached down and began chopping away at his brother's restraints. Sam rubbed his now free wrists as Dean cut away the ankle restraints.

"Alright, let's go." Dean said throwing away the last of the leather. Sam sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, trying to stand, but immediately fell onto the floor.

"Dean," Sam used the bed as a support to pull himself up. "I don't know if I can walk alone."

"Crap. Alright, grab my shoulder." Dean stuffed the scalpel into his pocket for safe-keeping and wound an arm around his brother's waist, helping him stand upright. To his surprise, Amber came over and stood on the other side, supporting Sam as well. Sam glanced at her and a smile played across his lips, and she caught his eyes and blushed.

Dean caught this little action, and thought if they got out, maybe Sam would at least get a date out of it.

"C'mon." Dean said gruffly and began walking. "We need to find Cass."

"Oh, that other man that was with you?" Amber asked and Dean brightened a bit as they stepped out of the room. "I know where he is."

"Show us." Dean said immediately. They stepped out into what looked like a hospital corridor. He didn't know how Pestilence did it, but he made an exact replica of a hospital inside this old warehouse. If it was an illusion, it was a pretty damn good one.

Amber steered them down another corridor on the right. There were four closed doors here. "I saw where he brought you all before he left my body," she explained.

"Is there anyone else here?" Sam questioned, trying to ignore the severe ache in his head. He noticed Dean and Amber were slowing down and breathing heavily; he had forgotten they were sick too, although not as bad as him.

"Not that I know of." Amber said. "But then I was just captured today."

Amber stopped in front of the second door. "I think it's this one."

Dean glanced at her. "Where's Pestilence, anyway?"

"Pestilence? You mean that guy?" Amber shrugged. "I told you, he left me and then I had enough strength to get up and find you after a while."

Dean pushed the door handle slowly and peeked inside. There was no sign of Pestilence, but Castiel was there in a room much like theirs in his own hospital bed. Dean gently set Sam down with Amber's help and rushed to Castiel's side. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He looked much worse then all three of them,

"Oh, baby," Dean touched Castiel's face, which was spotted with welts. "Cassie, I'm here."

"Dean?" Castiel opened his eyes, unable to focus. He reached out, hand trembling, and Dean grabbed it and kissed his fingertips lightly. His eyes swept quickly over the rest of Cass' body, his gaze resting on the red rashy handprint on Castiel's swollen belly. His heart burned with anger as he touched the spot; what had Pestilence done to his angel? He had to get Castiel out of here.

The restraints binding Castiel were metal, carved with Enochian sigils to prevent him from escaping, so the scalpel wouldn't come in handy here. Instead, Dean quickly pulled a bobby pin from his pocket{he always kept one handy for two reasons: they were useful to pick locks, and also fun to sting people with, mostly Sam when he wasn't paying attention. It never got old.} and got to work on the handcuff locks. With in a few minutes Dean had succeeded in picking all of them and removed the confining metal from Castiel's limbs.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Come on." Dean wrapped his arms around the angel, one arm under his legs, the other around his back and hoisted him up. Castiel rested his head into the crook of Dean's neck and Dean brought his lips to the angel's forehead, planting a gentle kiss there. "It's gonna be okay."

He grabbed Castiel's coat and clothes from the chair nearby in one hand and struggled a moment with Castiel's weight as he headed for the door.

"Is he okay?" Amber asked, eyeing Castiel worriedly. Her gaze rested on his belly for a minute, but she decided not to question it right now.

"Once I get him out of here, he will be." Dean answered, and handed her Cass' clothes. "Grab those for me, and let's go. Can you get Sam?"

Amber nodded and helped Sam stand.

"I feel a little better, Dean, I think I can walk."

"Good. Then let's go." Dean led the way back into the corridor. Castiel whimpered in his arms, and Dean felt him burning with fever. The angel snuggled closer to Dean, holding on to him as tightly as he could manage. "It's okay. I got you." Dean whispered soothingly in Cass' ear and the angel gave a small moan.

A loud voice suddenly rang through the corridors. "Where do you think you're going?" It sounded as if it were on an intercom.

Dean's heart sank, and he looked behind him, expecting to see Pestilence, but the corridor was empty. Amber was struggling to support Sam, her face red from the effort.

"You can't get away, you know." Pestilences voice sounded again through the intercom. "I'll find you."

Castiel began coughing in Dean's arms, blood coating his lips.

"Dean," he said weakly. "He's coming."

"No, no, no. Cass, it's gonna be okay." Dean held Castiel tighter. Sam and Amber came up beside Dean, both looking terrified.

"We have to get out of here." Dean said, trying to fight the panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Is Cass okay?" Sam glanced worriedly at the blood and mucous that spotted the front of Dean's jacket from Castiel's coughing.

"I don't know."

"Can he zap us out?" Sam said, hoping for a positive answer. Amber kept quiet, although she looked thoroughly confused.

Dean glanced down at the angel. "Cass, can you?"

"I might be able to take two of you out, but I will not be strong enough to come back." Cass whispered.

Dean made up his mind quickly. "You take Sam and the girl then, and I'll get out by myself."

"Dean, I can't leave you." Castiel protested weakly but Dean hushed him.

"You have to." Dean bent and carefully placed Cass down. "Just go somewhere safe, and we can meet up later."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, we can't leave you with Pestilence."

"I swear to God, Sam, don't argue with me!" Dean snapped. "Go now."

Sam nodded at the tone of Dean's voice, knowing that it would do no good to argue with him, and motioned for Amber to bend down with him next to the angel.

Cass reached up so he could pull Dean down and give him a firm kiss. "I love you. Do not die and leave me."

"I won't." Dean ran a hand briefly through Cass' hair and then brushed his stomach lightly. "Go now."

Within an instant, Cass grabbed Sam's arm and Amber's hand, and they disappeared with a swish. Dean nodded to himself, satisfied that they were safe. He got to his feet, swayed a bit, and then started running down the corridor, his journey much easier now that he was no longer carrying a pregnant angel. He ran through corridor after corridor, finding himself hopelessly lost; everything looked the same. How big could this frigging place be?

Pestilence's mocking tone filled his ears as he ran. "I'll find you. You can't get away."

Dean stopped, leaning against a wall and feeling sick again. It got worse as the seconds dragged by, and Dean soon found out why. He looked up as a shadow came over him; Pestilence was standing in front of him. A grin contorted his features. "Where are you going, Dean?"

Dean glared at him, using the wall for support as his head gave a nasty throb. "I'm getting the hell out of here."

Pestilence chuckled. "When you're as sick as you are?" he touched the ring on his finger, and Dean fell, vomiting on the tile floor. Pestilence reached out to touch the hunter. "Let's see how you like this one." His fingertips glowed, but before he could lay them on Dean, the hunter grabbed Pestilence's wrist to stop him.

"Do you really think that will stop me?" Pestilence grinned and Dean shook his head slowly. "No, but this will." He pulled the sharp scalpel from his pocket and quickly drew it down, slicing off Pestilence's whole hand cleanly at the wrist. The Horseman screamed as his hand twitched on the ground, oozing blood. Dean grabbed the ring from the twitching hand and shoved it in his pocket in triumph.

Pestilence held his bleeding stump and glared at the hunter. "It doesn't matter. You may have the ring, but you haven't won. You won't beat Lucifer. You can try, but you won't succeed."

Before Dean could argue, Pestilence was gone, and Dean felt instantly better. He got to his feet no longer swaying and breathed a sigh of relief. They had the first ring. What disturbed him was that Pestilence knew what they were doing. Would he spread the word to his brothers so they would keep out of sight?


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviews: Lynette Jones-Harkness, Demain Matin, silmarlfan1, and soulfert**

chapter 18

Dean knocked gently on the motel room door. He had called Sam and Sam told him what motel he had brought Castiel and Amber to. Dean was feeling much better since Pestilence's disappearance, and he was hoping the others were the same.

Sam opened the door, looking healthier then he had in Pestilence's experiment building. Dean held up the ring, smiling,but Sam's grim look quickly ruined his happy mood. His had dropped to his side, tightly clutching the ring inside his fist.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Fear deepened in the pit of Dean's stomach as Sam's brows drew together.

Sam gestured inside with a worried look. "It's Cass...he's not better like the rest of us."

Dean hurriedly stuffed the ring back into his pocket and pushed past Sam, anxious to get a look at the angel. Sam had tucked Castiel into one of the motel beds, but he was shivering uncontrollably, his eyes closed. Amber was sitting beside him in a chair next to the bed, looking scared. She stood when she saw Dean and moved to join Sam, who led her away to give the hunter and his mate some privacy.

Dean sat on the bed and Castiel opened his eyes at the sudden weight on the mattress. His dull eyes brightened a bit at the sight of Dean; obviously Sam had told him that Dean was coming. Dean reached out a hand and cupped Cass' cheek gently. "Why aren't you better?"

Castiel shook his head tiredly. "I don't know. Maybe Pestilence gave me something permanent. He wanted to experiment with me to find a disease to spread to the angels."

Castiel coughed and blood spotted his lips. Dean bit his lip, taking a deep breath. Dean put a hand under Castiel's neck and pulled his weak form up, embracing him tightly.

"Cass. What did he do to you." Dean murmured, pressing his face into the angel's shoulder.

" I might die, Dean. I cannot heal myself. I have already tried." Castiel said quietly, and Dean hugged him tighter, trying to block his mate's pessimistic words.

"You're not gonna die." Dean whispered in his ear. "I'll take care of you. You'll get well."

"What about the other rings?" Castiel responded hoarsely, sounding like he had sand coating his throat.

"I'll keep looking, but we can't go anywhere if you're like this. And we can't leave you alone."

"We need to stop the Apocalypse. You need to find the rings" Castiel said softly. "I can stay with Bobby perhaps."

"No." Dean said automatically. "I need you here with me."

Castiel sighed at Dean's protectiveness and the hunter gave a smirk despite the situation.

"We'll just keep looking for trails and when we find something, and then we'll figure something out." Dean laid Cass back down on the pillows gently. Castiel grasped for his hand and as he coughed again. He was quiet for a moment, squeezing Dean's hand. He closed his eyes before speaking, as though ashamed of what he was about to say.

"Dean, I am...I am afraid." he whispered.

Dean reached out and cupped Castiel's chin with a strong hand, smiling and trying to reassure the angel, although he himself was out of hope at the moment. "Don't be. Everything will turn out fine. I'm here and I'll fix everything."

"What if it doesn't turn out fine? Pestilence is a Horsemen for a reason. If he wanted to kill me, he would have made the sickness un-treatable." Castiel said quietly, resting his hand on the bulge of his belly underneath the blankets. He rubbed the spot for a minute before continuing. "If I die, the baby will also die."

Dean gave Castiel a hard look that quieted him. "Stop it. You are not going to die. Now shut up and relax."

Castiel stared at Dean with a puzzled expression as he stood. "But we must consider-"

Dean raised a hand. "No. I don't want to hear it."

He pulled blankets up further around Castiel. "You will get better, we will defeat Lucifer, and we will raise this kid. Stop being so pessimistic. I'm gonna get some chicken soup and orange juice, They're cure-alls for when you're sick."

Castiel glanced at Dean strangely. He didn't understand how a processed juice product could make him better, but he decided not to argue with Dean.

Dean threw a smile at Castiel before going over to where Amber and Sam were in the tiny kitchen. Dean lost his composure immediately as soon as he turned away from the angel.

"How's Castiel?" Sam asked. Dean sat at the tiny table and put his head in his hands. "Dean?"

"I don't know, Sammy. I don't know what to do for him." Dean felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up, startled.

Amber was smiling down at him. "I know he'll be okay as long as you're with him. It's so sweet how you look after Castiel and your brother."

Dean's face hardened at her words. He might be able to protect them in a fight, but how was he supposed to cure some unknown disease?

"What are you still doing here anyway? Don't you have somewhere to go?" From the look on the girl's face, Amber was offended by his tone, but Dean didn't care. He was tired and worried about Castiel and he wanted to talk to his brother alone and try to figure everything out.

Sam stepped in quickly, sensing the friction between the two. "I told her everything that's been going on. About demons, angels, the Apocalypse, and us. She wants to help."

"Sam, no. We don't need some girl to look after while we're hunting."

"First of all, DEAN." Amber flared up, her brown eyes burning and hands on her slender hips. "I am not a girl, I'm a woman. I can take care of myself. Second, I can take care of Castiel while you two search for the rest of the rings."

"Absolutely not." Dean shook his head quickly. "I need to be with him."

"As long as he's here waiting for you, whats the difference? You can't run around and leave him alone, so it would be good for me to stay with him. And I'm studying to be a doctor anyway, so I do know a bit about medicine. I volunteer at a local clinic, so I might even be able to snag some drugs for him."

"No drugs. Who knows what that'll do to the baby?"

"And that's another thing." Amber continued. " Do any of you know anything about taking care of a baby, let alone delivering it?"

Dean paled at that statement. "We don't have to think about that yet. And who says you're going to be with us for that long?"

"I am." Amber said firmly. "Because you need someone to help you. You are trying to save the world, and I may not be able to help with that, but I can least help you."

Sam snickered at Dean's speechlessness, but stopped when Dean glared at him.

"Now, are you going to let me stay?" Amber threw a hard gaze at Dean, which made him cower a bit.

"Maybe..just for a little while." Dean sighed, inwardly cursing himself that he had given up so easily. Amber nodded in satisfaction.

"Now why don't you two rest and I'll go to the store and get some food and such."

"I feel fine. I can come with you, give you a ride," Sam said quickly, and Dean glanced at him. He recognized that sappy look on Sam's face and that soft tone in his voice. Was his brother really falling for this girl, or had it been so long since he had a relationship he was willing to take anyone?

Amber smiled at him, blushing a little. "Yeah, that'll be great, that way I won't have to walk with so many groceries."

Sam's face broke into a genuine smile at Amber's acceptance, and Dean threw him the keys. "Just be careful with the car." he said as Sam took the keys and he and Amber left the room.

Dean placed his head on the table again, eyes closed. He wished things could be simple for once. One day, that's all he asked for. One day with no killings, no worries, and no demons. He sat back up and rubbed his eyes wearily; he did feel tired; he supposed sickness did that to you. Fortunately the Winchesters hadn't been sick very much, but maybe that was why it was worse now, although Sam seemed okay. Dean stood, stretching, and went back to Castiel's bed.

"Hey." Dean lifted the covers and slid in next to the angel, who shivered at the colder air. "That girl, Amber, she's gonna stay a while and help look after you."

Castiel nodded sleepily and moved closer to Dean's warm body. "Then you can look for the rings."

"Yeah." Dean propped himself up on a elbow and used his other hand to brush the hair from Castiel's face. He continued stroking the angel's cheek, and Castiel smiled.

"Dean, I am not afraid anymore when you're beside me."

"Good, then I'll have to stick to you like glue." Dean scooted even closer to the angel, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Castiel rested his head on Dean's chest, and the hunter wrapped an arm around him protectively, stroking his belly. They were both quiet, enjoying each other's closeness until Dean spoke.

"Where do you want to live?" he asked suddenly, and Castiel was quiet, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When we beat Lucifer. Where should we live?"

Castiel looked troubled. "I don't know. Where can we live? There are so many places."

"We can live anywhere you want. Any city, any state. You can pick."

"What about Sam and Bobby? Will you want to live close to them?"

"Maybe we can get a place near Bobby. He'll like a kid around. If I ever tell him, that is." Dean chuckled nervously. He wasn't sure how Bobby would react to to whole angel mating thing. He was putting off that conversation for as long as he could. He was sure Bobby would understand eventually, but imagining the look on the old guys face if he saw a pregnant Cass in Dean's arms..well he might have a heart attack. Probably best to wait until the baby was born.

Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck. "Tell me more about about house, Dean, please."

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "Sure. We'll have a big house, not too big, but big enough so friends can stay if they want. There will be a big backyard with a big garden for you. We'll kick the neighbor's asses with our flowers, they'll be the biggest in the neighborhood. We can even grow vegetables and stuff if you want. I can put up a swingset and a little jungle gym for the kid, and you can sit in the lawn chair and watch him play while I barbecue on the grill."

"It sounds very nice, Dean." Casiel sighed softly, enthralled with Dean's description.

"It'll be perfect. Our little slice of Heaven."

"Heaven." Castiel whispered. "Yes. I can make a new Heaven for myself here."

"Yeah, who needs those angel bastards when you got me?" Dean grinned and Castiel nodded.

"I enjoy being with you more then my brothers and sisters."

"Good. Now just relax. I'm gonna take a nap. When the others get back wake me up." Dean let out a small breath as he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax a little, sinking into the deep comforter. Dean had to admit, Sam picked a nice motel for once. It was clean and comfortable here unlike what they were used to. He found himself drifting off, but he still felt Castiel's weight next to him, bringing him security that the angel was safe. He sighed again contentedly as Castiel snuggled even closer to him and Dean fell asleep.

**Reviews anyone?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks for reviews: simarlfan1, destiel5everslash, and hunterxangel**

**Chapter 19**

Sam and Amber returned to find the hunter and his angel asleep. Dean was holding Castiel protectively against his body, his embrace firm even though he was asleep.

"Should we wake them up?" Sam asked quietly as he set the bag of groceries that he was holding down on the little coffee table.

"No let them sleep. They look adorable." Amber smiled and set her bag next to Sam's.

"Don't say that while Dean's awake." Sam warned, a smile playing on his lips.

"Why not?" Amber questioned, unpacking the contents of the bags and setting them out on the table.

"Because Dean's Dean, and he wouldn't like you referring to him as 'adorable'."

Amber shrugged. "Your brother's something, huh?"

"Yeah." Sam grinned. "I wouldn't trade him for anything, though."

"Well, do you want to eat then?" Amber held up the boxes of Chinese takeout they had picked up. "I'm actually hungry."

Sam grabbed one of the boxes from Amber, his stomach grumbling loudly. "Yeah, I'm starving."

Amber and Sam brought their food to the little couch and sat down.

"So, you told me everything about demons and monsters, but you didn't tell me much about yourself and Dean." Amber smiled as she opened her container. "How about you give me a little glimpse into your lives?"

"Um..okay." Sam glanced back to the bed. How would Dean feel about him telling Amber all about them? He shrugged off the sense of guilt before obliging to Amber's request. He trusted Amber even if Dean didn't.

"We've been hunting since we were young. This demon killed our mother and our father stopped at nothing to find it. Dean and I were brought up in this life. We were born to hunt." Sam said, swirling his fork in the chinese box and pulling out some fried vegetables.

"Isn't it hard, never having a home to come back to, always moving around?" Amber asked quietly.

"A bit. I always wanted a normal life. I ran away from my brother and father to go to college, but after I came back to the game and after several more attempts to get out, I realized I can never have a normal life. Everything is just gonna keep coming back." Sam answered bitterly, and he was reminded of the hunters that came after him not that long ago.

Amber watched him sadly as he took a bite of his food. "So you don't want a home or a family?"

"I can't settle down. Something will always come back to haunt me. Whether it's hunters, monsters or something else."

"But your brother, now that he's going to have a baby, what is he going to do?" Amber asked curiously. Surely they wouldn't still hunt with an infant?

Sam put down his food, looking troubled. He folded the top of the box carefully to close it and placed his fork beside it. "After we beat Lucifer, if we beat Lucifer, Dean wants to have a somewhat normal life, I guess. He'll probably still hunt sometimes though; you can't ever get rid of that instinct. I hear him talking to Cass about the house they'll get, the things they'll do, but I don't have the heart to tell them it probably won't work out." he looked up at Amber, and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What makes you think it won't?" Amber asked, taking one last bite of her food before putting it down neatly next to Sam's.

"Because nothing ever turns out good for us. Castiel disobeyed orders; he's a wanted outcast. Even if we beat Lucifer, the other angels might try to find him. For Dean, there's still monsters out there, demons who would love to destroy the Winchesters. The kid will be half angel, so it might be able to protect itself when it's older, but not now. If anything happens to Cass or the kid, I don't know if Dean can survive now without them." Sam rubbed his eyes wearily. These were the things that had been running through his mind the past couple of weeks and saying them aloud made the situation seem even more hopeless.

"Sam, they'll obviously never be normal, and I think they know the risks. But Dean's willing to try, and that's what family's all about."

Sam sighed tiredly at Amber's enthusiasm, her optimism that everything would turn out okay. "I just want my brother to be happy, but I just can't see a peaceful future ahead of us."

Amber reached out and touched Sam's hand gently. "You can't predict anything. Don't be pessimistic. To me, the future looks bright. You're on your way to destroying Lucifer, and Dean and Castiel are gonna have a baby." She squeezed Sam's hand. "Your future can be happy, too, if you let it." Their eyes met, Amber's brown ones seemingly gazing into Sam's soul until he couldn't take it anymore and looked away. He couldn't let this happen; he wouldn't have a repeat of Jessica. Already visions of him and Amber were popping into his head; things he used to do with Jess, like going out to eat at crappy restaurants,walking on the beach, going to the occasional club. He pulled his hand out of Amber's grasp, and her smile died on her lips. Guilt ripped through his heart and he wanted to grab her hand up again, but he stopped himself.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam cleared his throat and stood up before anything else could be said. "I'm going to check on Dean and Cass."

Amber nodded, looking down at her hands, and Sam's heart gave a nasty twinge. How he wanted to wrap her up, caress those soft cheeks, move his lips against hers. He turned away so he wouldn't have to look at her depressed figure anymore.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head to clear it before heading to the bed where his brother was still asleep.

"Hey Dean," Sam poked Dean's shoulder and he stirred.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"We got some stuff. Do you want to get up and eat?"

Dean groaned before opening his eyes. "You got stuff for Cass?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Dean looked down at the sleeping angel. He was still shivering, but not as bad as before. The red welts on his face seemed less inflamed, the oozing centers crusting over.

"I think he looks a little better." Dean said hopefully. He pulled his arm slowly out from underneath Castiel, and the angel stirred.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered, reaching out for his mate.

"Shh. I'm here, baby. I'm gonna get up for a minute." Dean planted a soft kiss on Castiel's forehead before sliding out from under the covers and tucking them back over Castiel.

Sam led Dean over to where the supplies were spread out. "We got some antibiotics, cream for those welts, and some other medications that might help."

"Can we give him any of this now?" Dean questioned Amber, who he noticed was quiet and avoiding Sam's eyes. He wondered briefly what happened before turning his thoughts back to Cass. "It won't hurt the baby, will it?"

"No. I checked out all these drugs, and they're safe to use while pregnant." Amber took a couple a vials and shook recommended doses for each medication into her hand before handing them to Dean. "You can give those to him with some water."

Dean nodded, closing his hand over the pills. He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly before speaking again. "Thanks..for your help." Amber smiled at him and Dean decided he defiantly liked her better with a grin on her face. He smiled at her before bringing the drugs over to Cass .

"Cass" he said quietly. "I need you to get up for a minute so I can give you something." The angel opened his eyes, and Dean saw that they were clearer then before. Dean helped him sit up and handed him the pills and a glass of water. "Just take that. You look alot better already. At this rate you should be good in a few days."

"Then we can get the other rings."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and pulled a chair up to the bed. "Listen, I've been thinking about that, and I would prefer it if you stayed with Amber and let me and Sam do this. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"But Dean-" Castiel protested, and Dean cut him off. "No, I'm serious about this."

"You can't stop me from coming." Castiel said stubbornly.

"Oh no?" Dean raised his eyebrows. The angel sure was getting cocky.

"I need to come with you. What if you need my help?"

"If I think we can't handle it, then maybe. But only under the conditions that you stay by my side the whole time. I don't want to risk losing you." Dean gestured to the water and pills that Cass was still holding. "Now take those."

Castiel obliged, feeling somewhat satisfied at Dean's answer. There was no way he would sit this out, pregnant or not.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was working on his laptop, searching, searching for clues as usual while Dean was lounging on the couch watching TV.

Every so often he would glance over at Cass to make sure he was okay. Amber had gone out again to pick up some coffee and pie, at Dean's request.

"Hey, find anything yet?" Dean called to Sam, and he frowned.

"You know, maybe we should get another laptop so you can help me look."

"Nah, I'm good." Dean said lazily, stretching his arms out behind him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, nothing on the Horsemen, but I did find a case a town over. Might be a vamp. We could go and take care of that since we're so close , it shouldn't take too long." Sam suggested, looking over at his brother for a response.

"I suppose we could." Dean answered slowly, already thinking about leaving Castiel alone with Amber.

"We could leave when Amber gets back."

"As long as it won't take that long." Dean said, and turned his attention back to the TV. Sam started reading up on more information about the job when Dean's cell phone rang, causing both brothers to jump.

"Its Bobby." Dean said, glancing at the caller id and answering Sam's unasked question. "Hey, Bobby." he pressed the talk button. "What's going on?"

"Just wanna see how you idgits are doing." came Bobby's voice.

Dean pushed a button on the cell phone to turn it to speaker phone. "Actually, we found a way to kill Lucifer."

"Did you now?" Bobby's voice was surprised. "And you couldn't think to call me and let me know?"

"Well, been kinda busy lately," Dean glanced at Cass' bed on instinct. "I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are. So Sam's back in the game, huh? I knew he would come back. How is he?"

"He's good, but...well he's Lucifer's vessel like I'm Michael's."

"WHAT?"

"My reaction exactly." Dean smiled at Bobby's response, and began pacing the room.

"How's he doing? The devil didn't come for him did he?"

"No, but the angels came for me. Cass carved symbols into our ribs to keep them away after that." Dean answered, still pacing as Sam watched him.

"Cass is sticking around?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess you can say that." Dean glanced again at Cass, nervousness flooding his body. If Sam's first reaction to him and the angel was anything to judge by, Bobby would be the same. He fought with himself for a split second and decided not to tell him yet.

"What's the plan to stop the devil, then?" Bobby asked.

"You know the Horsemen?" Dean started and after Bobby confirmed that he knew, Dean explained everything else.

"We just got Pestilence's ring." Dean said, a bit of pride in his voice, and he could almost see Bobby nodding approvingly.

"Where are you going next? Got any leads?"

"No, we're staying put for a few days...Cass is in bad shape. He's sick, and I need to take care of him."

Dean frowned at the silence on the other end of the phone. "Bobby, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just wondering why Cass can't heal himself. Why put off the hunt until he gets better? The world is at stake here, he can't rough it for a few days?"

Dean's frown turned into something angrier as Sam watched. It seemed like these days, anyone that said anything about the angel was in for a mouthful from Dean. "We're still looking for leads, and we haven't found any. And we need Cass' help. He can't help if he's sick." Dean snapped.

"Whoa, there. It was just a question."

Sam gestured to Dean to get his attention. "Maybe Bobby can help get Castiel better-" Dean cut Sam off with a frantic shake of the head and replied to Bobby.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-" Dean sighed softly. Bobby probably could help, but...he couldn't know, not yet. "Cass is looking better, but I'm still worried about him. There's this girl that's tagging along now, too. We saved her from Pestilence, and I think she's crushing on our Sammy."

Sam glared at his brother, who gave a wicked grin now that the attention was away from Castiel.

"Well, I'll keep me eyes and ears open for you boys, and if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean rubbed his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

"And keep in touch, idgit."

Dean smiled and said, "Of course" as Bobby hung up. Dean threw the phone on the couch before landing beside it. He closed his eyes and Sam allowed him to stay that way for a minute before interrupting the quiet.

"You didn't tell him about you and Cass." Sam stated innocently, and Dean turned to face his brother. "Why?"

Dean shrugged uncomfortably. "I'll tell him when we see him."

Sam smirked at Dean's predicament. "You're terrified, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Dean coughed, trying to get off the subject. "Find anything?"

"No, Dean." Sam sighed as Dean shifted on the couch.

The door opened suddenly and Amber came in. "I'm back." she announced, setting her bags down.

"Good." Sam stood up, suddenly feeling claustrophobic; he needed to get out and hunt. "We found a hunt in the next town over."

"You're leaving now?" Amber asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We'll be quick. Shouldn't take more then a day." Sam said. "You can watch Cass until we get back."

"Oh, alright." Amber didn't expect to be left alone with the angel so soon, but she wasn't going to complain.

Dean looked apprehensive about leaving, but stood to say goodbye to Cass.

He bent to whisper in the angel's ear. "Hey, me and Sam are going on a hunt, just one town over. I'll be back soon." He ran a hand over Cass' forehead, bringing it down to cup his cheek.

"The Horsemen?" Castiel questioned, trying to sit up, but Dean pushed him back down, shaking his head.

"No; a vamp."

Castiel eyed Dean for a moment, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Apparently he sensed that Dean was because he nodded slowly. "Alright."

Dean brought his lips to Cass'. "See you later, angel. Call me if you need help." Dean reached down to encase Castiel's hand in his, squeezing it tight.

"Be safe, Dean" Cass whispered as Dean straightened up. Dean stared down at the angel. What was he doing? This was madness, he couldn't leave.

"Dean, let's go." Sam called from where he was, already halfway through the door.

A small hand suddenly found its way to his shoulder and squeezed gently. Dean looked around and Amber smiled at him.

"It'll be fine. I'll take care of him."

Dean looked down at Cass again, who nodded at the door. "Go, Dean."

Dean reluctantly left Cass' bedside and went to stand beside Sam before addressing Amber. He said quietly, "You better take care of him. I swear if anything happens you're out. And worse then that. You will regret it if anything happens."

Amber nodded to show she understood, but looked somewhat apprehensive at Dean's menacing statement, although she understood completely that it was just because he cared about the angel so much. Sam shot Amber an apologetic glance, hopefully making up for Dean's attitude.

"Come on, then." Dean said to Sam. "Let's do this." He grabbed his keys and motioned for Sam to follow him out, fighting the urge to run back to Castiel's side.

**How do you guys like this so far? I know Dean, Sam and Cass are a bit ooc, but I think its okay. How do you like the interaction between Cass and dean? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? What about amber? Should she stay or go? Do you think she should get together with Sam? Please let me know, I'm open to suggestions/ comments. I'm just trying to figure out how they're gonna get all the rings right now.**


End file.
